


The Heart

by GeorginoschkaVincen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Child Abuse, Drama, Dubious Consent, Family Drama, M/M, NOW OFFICALLY AN AU! because the past was/is about to be revealed, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginoschkaVincen/pseuds/GeorginoschkaVincen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never was a family.<br/>They tried, but it never worked</p><p>It only got worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic idea, basically just how the whole Corazon, Law and Doflamingo past happend and what is to come.  
> This is probably far away from canon but I wanted to write it down anyways.  
> It is rated M for the chapters that are to come, because they will be darker for sure ( let's be real, that's what's to be expected from Law's past)  
> I might add some warnings to the tags later on!!!

_There was one person I admired the most, one person who put me out of my misery._  
 _He was my savior you could say._  
 _No one ever cared as much about me as he did, and I was so greatful to be a part of his family._  
  
 _But he was brutally taken from me._  
 _And I was not able to save him._  
  
 _That's why I became a doctor._  
 _To save people._  
 _So no one has to suffer the way I did._  
 _Because, there is nothing more painful than losing the person you love the most._  
  
 _But you knew, didn't you?_  
  
 _And that's why I will never forgive you._  
 _That's why you'll die at my hand._  
  
 **Prologue**  
  
"I still don't understand why all this is necessary."  
  
The two tall men were standing on a rocky cliff, their gazes directed at the small village below. Both wore rather ridiculous sunglasses even though the sky was cloudy and the harsh wind was tugging at their summery clothes, which were by far too thin for the cold weather of the north.  
  
"You're too young." The taller mocked, his long fingers plucking at the feathers of the pink coat the other man was wearing. "You'll understand it one day." He looked up at the grey sky where almost invisible strings were attached to the clouds. The whole thing looked like a big bird cage, although it was a whole village that was inside the structure, not a small bird.  
  
Seeing these men one could thing they were birds themself; both were lanky and tall, their noses resembling the beak of a bird. Only one of them was wearing goggles on top of his head to keep his wavy hair out of his clear-cut face and a short feather coat, made entirely out of pink fluffy feathers, underlined the impression of a very large flamingo.  
  
"Not much younger than you,actually." He grinned at his brother, his eyes hidden behind the toned glasses, but he soon returned this gaze back to the village. "They are quiet now." He said, his head tilted to one said as if he was trying to catch a sound. Nothing was to be heard, only the sound of clashing waves and the wind. It was almost peaceful.  
  
"Do you think we should..."  
  
"Yes." A quick movement of those elegant fingers and the invisible strings disappeared into thin air, or maybe just out of sighed. They always seemed to linger around, ready to attach to anything and anyone. Those powers were deadly, and today was another proof that they could wipe out an entire village.  
  
"Are you coming, Corazon? Or do I have to do everything on my own again?"  
  
Corazon sighed deeply before he jumped down the cliff without hurting himself. It really came in handy, being so tall.  
  
They silently walked down the stoney path which was covered in a thin snow blanket, and every step they took made a soft crunching sound. Corazon was carefully scanning the surroundings while his brother jumped down the small path,swaying ever so slighty with every step he took while giggling to himself. He was always so excited when it came to this part.  
  
Corazon never said anything about the dead. He never said he pitied them, for he did not, but he also never said he enjoyed the sight of the beaten and bloody corpses. There was nothing beautiful about destroyed futures and lost dreams.  
  
However, maybe that was because he had learned to become numb to sights like these.  
  
In a world like this you had to teach yourself to become accustomed to brutality and fear; to survive you either ignored the terror, or you caused it.  
  
The blood was a bright red against the snow. Corazon didn't bother to look at the faces. He would forget them anyway. There was no need to care about them now, not when they were already dead.  
  
"It seems it worked well." Doflamingo grinned, clearly pleased with himself; he hopped from body to body, like a magpie searching for something glittery and shiny. "There won't be any late shipping from this village anymore, that's for sure." He snickered to himself while picking up a small knife. There was blood on it, no doubt a weapon that had been used during the slaughter.  
  
"I still wonder if it was necessary" Corazon mumbled, his face hidden behind the feathers of his now closed coat."- to wipe out an entire village just because you weren't satisfied with the trade agreements that the mayor offered you."  
  
Doflamingo wrinkled his nose as he straightened his bent form, tossing the knife back to the ground."I wasn't satisfied with everything. And besides" He waved his brother off, a big grin on his lips. "Whatever, it will be like the village never existed. Pica or Trébol shall get rid of the rest of the village when we are done here. I don't want anyone asking questions about it later. "  
  
Whistling cheerfully Doflamingo continued his way towards the mayor's big house. Corazon followed quietly, his coat losing feathers here and there and leaving a trail of pink fluff behind.  
  
There really was nothing beautiful about a carnage.  
  
And there really was no need to see the cut up body of the major.  
  
However, it came as no surprise that Doflamingo wanted to survey his handwork, wanted to make sure that everything had worked out.  
  
"Doffy, say...Shouldn't there be someone left alive?That's how this whole thing works, isn't it?"  
  
His brother snickered, not turning around. "Ah,yes. But usually they are all so heavily wounded that no one survives in the end. And even if, .." He trailed off, but Corazon knew very well what his brother thought.  
  
No one was left alive if Donquixote Doflamingo had decided to wipe out an entire village.  
  
Lies and betrayal, he was so good at it. Never against his own family though, not against what they called their family now. Their parents were long dead.  
  
 _You are the only family I have left_ , he had said with a fake smile on his face, _but I'll make sure that we'll get a new one. A better one_.  
  
He had kept his promise.  
  
The two men made their way towards the center of the village, where Doflamingo made sure that the mayor was dead. They didn't take anything with them,though, no money or objects of value. Their family would do that later.  
  
Right now they were only here to observe.  
  
"My my..." They weren't far from the end of the village as his brother suddenly chuckled, clearly amused. He stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. "It seems that they've missed a little bird."  
  
 _What?_ That usually didn't happen. Doflamingo was very accurate if it came to the bird cage and his powers, there was no way that someone had been able to slip through his grasp.  
  
Corazon carefully walked up to his brother and couldn't stop his eyebrows from raising with surprise as his gaze landed on..  
  
"A child?"  
  
Crouching next to a dead body was a boy who couldn't be older than ten, maybe eleven years of age. His stature was lanky but so much smaller than the two grown men. He didn't seem to notice them first, too busy with whatever he was doing, but eventually he looked up. His eyes were of a cold gray which seemed to resemble the stormy sky above and they looked tired, weary, and held a deep hidden fear that had to be the aftermath of the bird cage incident. However his face, framed by black hair that stood up to all sides, was a void of emotions which surely was the result of years of careful training.  
  
The shorts he wore were not made for the cold weather and the jacket did nothing to protect him from the cold either, yet the boy didn't seem cold; he was shaking ever so slightly, but Corazon assumed it was the fear and the tension which held a tight grip on the boy's small frame, not the cold. However, the boy didn't seem to fear the dead, no, he wouldn't dare to get near them if he did; instead he seemed to be curious.  
  
Curious, but well aware of the danger that Doflamingo and Corazon embodied.  
  
Slowly he stood up, his sharp eyes never leaving them. He was so young but he showed more understanding of what had happened than most adults did when faced with Doflamingo's powers.  
  
Doflamingo grinned. Oh yes, the boy had caught his interest...  
  
"Look what we've got here." His brother cooed, crouching down so he could take a better look at the boy that stood several feet away from them.  
  
The boy did not say a word, neither did he run; he just stood there, his small chest heaving rapidly with every breath he took even though he tried to control his uneven breathing. "Say, how did you survive, little one?"  
  
First, he said nothing. He eyed them warily, considering if he should tell them anything.  
  
"I have been hiding under the stairs." His voice was firm,yet barely audible as it was nearly drowned by the howling wind.  
  
Doflamingo chuckled, a big grin spreading across his face.  
  
Corazon knew this grin.  
  
He knew it very well.  
  
It meant nothing good.  
  
The boy looked up just in time to see the big grin growing wider; he had been doomed from the moment Doflamingo had lain his eyes on him.  
  
"Hiding? Like a coward?" He teased, still grinning.  
  
The boy shook his head. Corazon noticed that he was clutching a small animal in one hand,which appeared to be a dead frog. Why would he... "No. I simply realized that there was no other way to survive this." His voice was cold and his words carefully chosen.  
  
"I see." Doflamingo tilted his head as he pressed on further. He leaned forward, his glasses gleaming dangerously. "What about your parents? Aren't you sad that they are dead now? All because you've been too afraid to help them?"  
  
"I do not have parents or a family." the boys face showed no sign of sadness as he answered matter-of-factly. He just looked at them, his grey eyes calm and all emotions hidden. It left the impression that the boy had no heart at all.  
  
There had been an all boys school near the village, no doubt some kind of orphanage. The boy must have been one of the children that had lived there before the bird cage had forced them to kill each other,at least that was what Corazon assumed.  
  
Doflamingo's eyebrows shot up, and the grin faltered for a brief moment while Corazon's heart sank.  
  
For sure his brother had to think of their own childhood.  
  
A childhood without parents.  
  
 _No Child should grow up without a family!_  
  
However, Doflamingo didn't let that stop him from continuing where he had left.  
  
"So there is no one left who would care if you would die, am I right? This means..." He raised one hand, his fingers slowly bending. "...no one would care if I would kill you right now, isn't that so?"  
  
The boy's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise as he took two steps forward without wanting to. Of course he began to struggle against the invisible strings, but it was of no use; in fact they only grew tighter around his ankles and his neck,dragging him forward in a not so gentle way.  
  
Corazon couldn't see the strings, but he knew the feeling of those strings..  
  
The dead frog the boy had been holding in his left hand fell to the ground, the boys breathing quickening up while his small heart hammered inside his small chest. His legs moved, but he struggled and struggled with all his powers to get away from the scary man.  
  
All the while he never said a word. He never begged, he never screamed, and most of all he didn't cry. There were no tears in his big eyes, no trembling lower lip. He just calmly tried to free himself of the invisible strings without uttering a single word.  
  
It seemed,though, that he wanted to get away from Doflamingo as far as possible, every fibre of his being screaming with terror.  
  
No words left his lips but his body language was loud and clear; it was screaming for this to stop.  
  
It was horrible, and Corazon could no longer bear this.  
  
"That's enough!" Corazon stepped forward, past Doflamingo who's grin seemed to falter; he hated it when others interrupted him. His brother was no exception."Stop scaring the boy. He has had enough already."  
  
Doflamingo's grin disappeared and was replaced by a scowl before his strings disappeared. The boy fell forward on his knees for the force that had held him upright was now gone, but he quickly stumbled back to his feet. He was pale now, shivering, and Corazon thought he looked ready to pass out.  
  
He still did not say anything, and his gaze was strong.  
  
The smile returned to Doflamingo's lips.  
  
"It's okay."Corazon kneeled down to face the boy, who winced as if he was sure Corazon would hit him."I won't harm you. No one's going to harm you as long as I'm here."  
  
He didn't know why, but somehow he wanted to make sure the kid was alright.  
  
Maybe it was because he had no family, maybe it was because he had survived, or maybe it was because he saw something of himself in those grey eyes...  
  
"I know." The boy said quietly. "I am not afraid."  
  
He smiled slightly, making sure it wouldn't resemble his brother's maniac grin. "Right, I can see that. What a brave boy you are. So, care to tell me your name, little one?"  
  
The boy shivered again as he closed his eyes. "Trafalgar Law." he said.  
  
Corazon chuckled and the boy opened his weary eyes. "I am Donquixote Corazon and this is my brother Donquixote Doflamingo. Maybe you've heard of us before. I am sorry about what happened to the village and especially about the way my brother chose to introduce himself. He can be pretty scary sometimes."  
  
The boy, Trafalgar Law, looked up to him, his eyes not leaving his face. "You are pirates. I saw your ship. You ..." He trailed off, searching for words. "You used your Devil Fruite powers to destroy the village, I-" his voice became smaller while he stumbled over his words, his hands locked together in front of his body.  
  
Ah,so he was nervous after all.  
  
Corazon nodded."You are right. What a smart boy you are, Law. But I am sure you're cold. I am cold." He shivered, rubbing his hands over his clothed arms as if he was truth was he wasn't cold at all. "So how about going somewhere warm, somewhere nice. The ship maybe? I am sure anything is better than staying here." He held out his large hand for the boy to take and Law looked at it with some sort of confusion on his face, as if he wasn't sure how to react. He surely hadn't expected something like this to happen, not after everything that had happened already.  
   
"You can even join my crew and become a pirate if you want." Corazon added, smiling brighter now. "Sounds good, doesn't it? I could use someone as smart as you in my crew, it would be my honor."  
  
Doflamingo made a displeased sound and Corazon's grin grew. "Corazon..." Doflamingo warned, but Corazon knew that his brother had already decided to take the boy with them. Although he surely didn't want him to be under Corazon's watch...oh no, he wanted him all for himself.  
  
Corazon wouldn't let that happen.  
  
He respected his brother, he truly did, but he knew best how cruel Doflamingo could be if he found it to be justified in his own eyes. His ways of teaching obedience were more than frowned upon by most people.  
  
The boy blinked again,dumfounded. He eyed the hand in front of him. "Pirate.."He said slowly, as if he was actually consindering it. "But I want to..." He paused shortly, his eyes roaming over the snowy ground before he continued. "But I want to become a doctor."  
  
Corazon laughed out loud and the poor kid jumped up, startled by the sound. The kid had guts! Defying a pirate wasn't something anyone would dare.  
  
 "A doctor you say? Well, that it splendid! I am currently searching for a doctor!"  
  
He wasn't.  
  
Law looked up, his eyebrows raised. "Really?" And his eyes lit up. He was so excited. He tried to hide it, but Corazon could hear it very well. He could even see a small glimmer of hope behind those cold eyes.  
  
He was so excited for his dream to come true.  
  
"Yes!" Corazon turned his head towards Doflamingo, who had been very quiet the past few minutes. Corazon was sure that his brother was deep in thoughts concerning the boy. "Isn't that so, Young Master?"  
  
He said the last part almost mockingly, knowing very well that Doflamingo hated it when Corazon used the term of respect as a way to make fun of him.  
  
"Indeed, how true." His brother purred, but his grin was cold and hard. Oh,he was angry with Corazon, but the younger brother didn't mind at all.  
  
Doflamingo was scary, but Corazon had long learned to deal with his brother.  
  
He was not afraid of him, not anymore.  
  
"I don't know.." Law pressed his lips together, his eyes never looking at Doflamingo. "I..."  
  
"You are afraid, and that's alright." Corazon took Law under the arms, standing up while lifting the boy onto his shoulder before the boy could protest. He was so small it was ridiculous but the brothers had become used to their height."I'd be afraid too. But I won't leave you here. I'll make sure your dream comes true, because that's what we do for members of our family."  
  
He was sure he could hear a small gasp but he didn't turn his head to look at Law.  
  
"I am not afraid." Law said, although it was very quietly. "I am just hungry."  
  
Doflamingo laughed out loud and Corazon chuckled as he ruffled the boy's black hair. "Yeah pal, me too."  
  
And that's how a great time began, which ended far too soon


	2. Dear brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His brother was a dangerous man..

_I was so glad to be part of your family.  
_

_I never had a family, not really.  
I didn't even know what it feels like to have a home._

_My mother died when I was too young to even realize what the word 'death' means, and my father was absent and never really cared._

_I was on my own most of the time, and that was alright until I was sent away from my father's house._

_But then Corazon came, and I thought it would be alright._

_I thought things would get better.  
I thought that I could finally be happy._

_But you took it all from me.  
You crushed my dreams, you stole my childhood._

_I became your tool._

**Chapter 1: Dear brother  
**

"What is that."

Law looked down onto the china plate that Corazon had pushed over the table top. It had come to halt in front of Law, and now he looked down on _it_ while frowning deeply. There was something on it, and Law thought that with a little bit of imagination it was close to resembling a sandwich.

However, the _thing_ on the plate looked as if it was ready to move off said plate, something that made Law more than suspicious of the _thing_.

He didn't know these man; he had no clue who they were or what except that he knew that they were pirates, yet here he was, sitting in the luxuriant kitchen of their big ship staring down at...this.

Also he was pretty sure that they were birds, not men. But he didn't say that out loud.

It had probably been a big mistake, agreeing to come with them, but where else would he have gone? Everyone was dead and really, they hadn't even cared about him to begin with. It didn't matter. He would still be alone now if Corazon hadn't ask him to come with them.

"That's bread. A sandwich. You eat it. With your mouth." Corazon opened his mouth while pointing at it. "I suggest you try chewing it before you swallow because else you might suffocate." He paused and hummed thoughtfully before he added, "I think it almost happened to me once."

"What a noble death to die." Doflamingo snorted; he stood at the doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was probably watching every move they made, but Law couldn't tell for sure; those glasses were so toned that he couldn't even see the outline of the man's eyes. It was the same with Corazon's eyes. It made Law wonder if they were able to see anything at all. "However, we wouldn't want you to die like that, Law. I guess you start chewing now."

Law really didn't want to eat that thing, but his stomach made a low rumbling sound which was unmistakably a hint that he should probably eat something, anything, even if it was this so called sandwich.

Though,it wasn't even the hunger that made him do it in the end; it was the big smile on Corazon's face, as if he was incredibly proud of making a piece of bread into something so ugly. Law just couldn't tell him that this sandwich looked as if it was the most disgusting thing on earth, and this coming from him really meant something. He had had to put up with the horrible food at school and the dry rice at home after all.

He took the first bite, his eyes closed so he didn't have to see the _'sandwich'_ , and chewed carefully.

At first he wasn't sure but then he almost opened his mouth in awe; whatever it was that Corazon had put onto the bead, it tasted amazing! Better than anything ever!

He didn't even care that his hands got all messy as he stuffed the sandwich into his mouth. Usually he was very decent if it came to eating, or anything in general, but he was so hungry and the sandwich was just too good.

Corazon chuckled, pleased with himself, as he leaned back in his chair and watched Law.

Doflamingo smiled slightly, although he didn't move an inch.

"I see you like my special Cora-bread."

In the background Doflamingo was choking on his own breath, probably because his brother wasn't able to name his creation properly.

"I like it very much."Law agreed, nodding slightly.

They sat there, Law looking at the plate while Corazon was looking at him.

Doflamingo had left the room, Law assumed it was because he was just too disappointed in his brother and had lost all faith in him.

"Would you like another then?"

Law looked up, a bit too fast maybe, not able to hide the small smile that appeared on his lips. "Yes, that...would be really great."

xx

The boy had fallen asleep while sitting at the table. First Corazon had been sure he was just leaning his head on his hand with his eyes closed, but soon he noticed that the boy's breath had become even and calm.

Corazon smiled to himself while he put the dirty plate into the sink and picked up Law, who yawned but didn't seem to wake up.

Corazon knew that the boy was more than wary of everything and everyone, but the day had been rough and he was just a child after all. He had not been able to suppress his urge to fall asleep.

"He fell asleep." It was not a question, it was a statement that was uttered as he left the kitchen with Law in his arms. Oh,so his brother had been waiting for them. It was no surprise.

Corazon sighed as he continued to walk down the dark corridor. The crew was probably busy on the main deck, which was why it was empty and quiet down here. They hadn't seen Law yet.

"Yes. The poor kid." He hummed,almost to himself. Yes, what a poor kid indeed...

His brother chuckled, but it didn't sound right. It never did somehow. Corazon couldn't remember the time where Doflamingo had laughed from the bottom of his heart. Of course he _did_ still laugh, quite a lot so, but...It was different. Others wouldn't notice the difference,but Corazon did. He knew his brother after all, better than anyone else.

Although...sometimes, sometimes he was sure even he himself didn't know who exactly Doflamingo really was...

They were quiet on their way to Corazon's room. He thought it was for the best, because he really didn't want to wake up Law who was sleeping peacefully with his mouth slightly open and his head pillowed on Corazon's shoulder.

Doflamingo walked past the double doors to Corazon's room without saying another word, and Corazon knew immediately that his brother would wait for him in his own room.

He sighed deeply, then he carefully put Law onto his big double bed and covered him with the thick blanket. He stood there for a moment, looking down at the small child that was lying in the big bed. He didn't know Law, the only thing he knew was his name, and yet all he wanted to do was to make sure he was alright.

Maybe he just had always wanted to have a little brother to take care of...

Corazon had to smile. He would do it right. He would give that kid a future, and maybe Law even made it and became a doctor. That would be great.

But for that he would have to get away from Doflamingo's grasp first. For sure his brother wouldn't let Law go, no; he was too interested in that kid. Corazon would do his best to protect Law from his brother's longing fingers, but Corazon himself was just one of his pawns. Of course he tried to be his own man, but Doflamingo's strings were tight and once you got entangled in them you had to make sure to avoid being cut into pieces.

Leaving the crew, it was impossible.

Corazon took a deep breath while glancing outside the big window to his right side. It was already nighttime and the moon was big and bright. There were no clouds but many stars to be seen.

This was going to be a long night...

He was quiet when he left the room, not a single floor board making a sound. They usually creaked in protest whenever someone was walking on them, but tonight he managed to avoid the dangerous spots. He counted that as success. .

Doflamingo was waiting, and Corazon knew that he didn't like to wait at all, especially tonight; that was the reason why he walked extra slowly, just to annoy him further.

He didn't need to knock, because the heavy double doors opened before he had the chance to even raise his hand.

His brother stood with his back to him, his gaze directed at the sea. The most eye catching thing in Doflamingo's room was the big glass front that opened up to the see. It let in the sunlight during the daytime and made all the golden furniture shine and sparkle. Now , however, the only thing that lit the room was the moonlight from outside. It engulfed Doflamingo in a coat of silvery white light, which made only his outline visible to Corazon.

"So...What do you want, Doffy?" Corazon asked casually before he strolled over to the big sofa. He threw himself on it, propping his long legs on the small coffee table in front of him, and leaned his head back to look at his brother."I assume it's not a heart-warming conversation about you and me and our deep brotherly love for each other."

Corazon could literally see him rolling his eyes."Don't play dumb. You know that I want to talk about Trafalgar Law."

Corazon shrugged. "What is there to talk about? He's with me, so it's none of your business."

Doflamingo turned around now, a big grin on his face. "Oh, fufufuf, I think you're forgetting something important here, brother dear." He walked over to the sofa and looked down at Corazon, who looked up at him in return. He didn't smile, unlike his brother. "This is my ship, my crew, and I am your captain. Law is under my watch, not yours."

How ridiculous, now they were fighting over a child...

"What do you want from him anyways?" Corazon growled and turned his head to look at the elegant floor clock at the other end of the room. It was half past one. "He's just a child, Doffy. We shouldn't fight about him. He deserves better."

Doflamingo laughed out, and Corazon winced mentally. Oh,right...His brother never really cared about anything like that. A child was a human, and a human was something that you could own and manipulate. They were all the same in his eyes, at least that was what Corazon guessed.

"He survived my bird cage. He's not a normal child, Cora, you know that. Else you would have left him there to die."

Corazon was silent and he knew that Doflamingo took that as an answer, probably as some sort of affirmation.

"So, what do you want to do with him?" Corazon asked in return, his gaze back on Doflamingo's face above him. "Put him into a golden cage like he's a trophy? Maybe we should buy him a collar so everyone can see that he belongs to you because you have _found_ him. We could write something onto it, maybe _'I survived Doflamingo's awesome devil powers'_."

His brother laughed out loud,leaning back while doing so. The moonlight was reflected by his glasses and made them look like the glowing eyes of a predator. "That's a good idea! Maybe I'll do that."

Corazon wrinkled his nose in disgust as he sat up, nearly hitting Doflamingo with his head because his brother had just leaned back down over him again. "You're sick, you know that?"

Of course he did. That was why he was laughing all the time.

"It's a shame that you can't understand my sense of humor." Doflamingo sighed dramatically as he grabbed the backrest with one hand and swung his legs over the sofa in one go, so that he was now sitting next to Corazon.

"Oh, don't worry, I do understand everything. I just don't think it is funny at all." Corazon replied drily, his gaze directed at the ceiling; even in the dim light of the moon he could make out the interwoven stucco and the filigree ornaments made of wood and gold. Corazon always laughed about Doflamingo's love for expensive and expressive things, but then again, Corazon enjoyed them too. Just not as much as his brother, that was for sure."You did not answer my question."

Doflamingo took a deep breath and leaned back against the sofa, his legs now crossed over another. He seemed relaxed, totally at ease. "Why would I tell you?"

"Because I am your brother." Corazon simply said.

"Oh, fufufuf, so you're playing the brother card now? How sweet, you really are naïve, aren't you?" Doflamingo snickered to himself, his right foot moving up and down. He turned his head to look at Corazon, the sinister smile on his lips growing wider as he leaned forward until his nose almost touched Corazon's ear. Corazon still didn't move, even though all he wanted to do was to slide to the other end of the sofa, as far away from his brother as possible.

He could feel Doflamingo's breath against his ear as his brother whispered; "You know very well that I hate it when you try to be sly. It doesn't suit you."

"Oh, and why's that?" Corazon asked, grinning slightly. "Is it because it reminds you of the fact that I am not your obedient little brother anymore?"

He could literally feel the grin as Doflamingo put his hand against his chest where it lay heavily, almost like a stone that tried to crush his heart.

"No." He said, slowly, dangerously. "It is because I hate to have to remind you of your place. You know what I mean, don't you?"

Oh, he knew, he knew very well what he meant.

The clock was ticking loudly, the distanced sound of the waves a soothing opposite to the harsh sound of the clockwork. Doflamingo's finger's moved slightly over Corazon's skin, almost as if he was playing the piano, while he hummed to himself.

It was just a light touch, but Corazon had the urge to break those long fingers, each and every single one of them, until they stood up to all angles.

If he broke them, would he stop all the chaos that they caused?

However, he knew better.

"Yes, Young Master." He whispered, but there was bitterness in those words. There was no doubt that Doflamingo was aware of hidden abhorrence, and of course that was what made his grin even wider.

"Good, very good then. " Doflamingo leaned back again, and Corazon had to suppress the urge to take a deep breath of relief. "I see, you've learned of your mistakes after all."

He knew so well what his brother could do to make one biddable and silent, and he hated the fact that he still wasn't able to break free of his net.

It was weird, really, that all those people said that Doflamingo reminded them of a big bird; to Corazon he was more like a spider, waiting in his net to catch any lost pray that dared to get entangled in his strings, never letting them go again.

Corazon had been entangled from the very beginning.

He would be entangled to the very end.

"Well then, it is late. You should probably go back to your new roommate to make sure he is alright." Doflamingo made a lazy gesture towards the door as he yawned loudly.

"Of course." Corazon stood up, carefully avoiding the small table as he made his way towards the door.

"Wait, there is one thing I'd like to know, though."

Corazon turned his head around to face his brother who was probably watching him carefully from behind his cat-eyed glasses. "Yes?" His voice was calm.

"What did you put on it. Onto the bread."

Corazon raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The sandwich?" He asked, "For Law?"

Doflamingo hummed, nodding slightly. "Yes,yes. Exactly. What did you put onto the bread."

The right corner of Corazon's mouth turned upwards with a small smirk. "Sorry, brother. It's a secret recipe. If I'd tell you it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it?"

Doflamingo's smile turned into an angry grimace, and Corazon's grin widened as he slipped out of the room without wishing his brother a good night.

It had been peanut butter and jam.

Lots and lots of jam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much fanart of Corazon, and we don't even know how he looks like for sure  
> (if you want to see it, it's on my tumblr)
> 
> Also: I have to go on a trip next week and I will return on friday, so I won't be able to write during that time


	3. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep well

_They've always said I have no heart.  
They've said I am cold-hearted, unapproachable._

_Maybe that was because I really didn't know how to feel anything.  
Maybe I really had no heart at all._

_I've tried very hard to feel nothing for years.  
There was no need for emotions, they were only in my way._

_But, as it turned out, I had a heart.  
Or rather, it was given to me in the form of your brother._

_And suddenly everything wasn't as horrible as it had seemed._

_You always say I have no heart.  
That's because you ripped it out, my heart, and threw it away._

_And now I am not able to feel anything anymore._

**Chapter 2: Goodnight  
**

The bed was too big to be his own and the ceiling looked wrong, nothing like the old and yellowish plaster of his room. The sun was bright and warm on his face, he could see the dust dancing in the rays of light in front of his eyes, and somewhere in the distance he heard the waves of the sea and even a few seagulls.

There was one thing he was sure of now; this was not his bed, and this was not the room he used to sleep in with the other boys.

He remembered now, what had happened, and his throat felt right.

Not that he cared, no, no ...

It was just so weird.

He sat up while rubbing his eyes and his gaze landed on the heavy double doors at the other end of the room. No one was around, he was all alone. That was nothing new for him, and really, he was okay with that, but where should he go now? Was he supposed to just wait here, silently, for someone to knock at the door, or was it okay to leave this spacious room in order to search for Corazon?

Law was, and had always been, a very curious child. Sitting here, waiting for someone to notice him, that was not like him at all. He carefully slipped out of the bed, his small feet searching for the floor underneath. The bed was so big and the floor seemed so far away, but in the end he managed to get out without breaking his legs.

His head turned around, his eyes taking in his surrounding; the room was big, the furniture elegant and made of dark wood. There was a piano in the far back corner, and several bookshelves in the other. Even though the room was big it looked as if it was barely used as a room to live in, dusk covering the selves and wood while random things were stacked here and there.

Law walked past the mirrored wardrobe made of cherry wood to the heavy double doors. He was almost too small to even reach the handle, and he really hoped that not all the doorknobs on this ship were positioned that high and out of his reach.

He could hear voices from above, but he didn't dare to go upstairs without Corazon at his side. Law didn't know why, but he enjoyed Corazon's presence. It was calming. Walking around here without Corazon seemed like a bad idea to Law and so he wandered around, searching for the pink feather coat.

Finding Corazon was an impossible task, or so it seemed. The ship was huge and the corridors below the deck were dimly lit with no windows at all.

"Who are you!?"

Law turned around, his eyes wide with panic. He really didn't want to face anyone!

In front of him stood an oldish woman. Her bushy hair was green and she was wearing a pink flamenco dress, which seemed a bit too tight around her body. Her face was full of heavy make-up and the pink pointed glasses she wore were reminding Law of Doflamingo's glasses.

"What are you doing here?!"

Law just stared at her for several minutes until he cleared his throat. "I am going to be the new doctor of this ship." He straightened up, his arms crossed in front of his small chest; his brow was furrowed as if he was trying to intimidate her with his gaze alone.

The woman laughed while clapping her hands like a seal. "Oh really? And who said that? Who said that?! Are you sure you're on the right ship?!" She walked up to him, her body swaying from side to side with every step, and Law moved backwards while his gaze never left her. "Maybe I should throw you out into the sea...Hmmm..."

 _Oh please, dont!_  
He could swim, of course he could, but he really didn't want to be thrown into the open sea! The waves were too strong and he would surely drown,and Corazon wouldn't even notice that he was gone he - bumped against something with his back.

"Fufufufuf!"

A strong arm sneaked around his upper body, lifting him up so he was pressed against a muscular chest. Law nearly stopped breathing then and there.

The woman blinked, her face lighting up. "Young Master!" She beamed, her voice overly excited. "So it is true what the boy says?"

Doflamingo grinned, his glasses gleaming in the dim light. "It is." He answered smoothly as he let go of Law to put a hand on Law's head, ruffling his hair. His hand was so big, Law was sure his head would fit into it twice. "He's a new crew member and part of our family, Trafalgar Law."

Law couldn't help but notice the pride in Doflamingo's voice, as if he was showing off his new pet to his friend. Of course that was a rude comparison, he probably didn't mean it like that, but...It was his voice and that smile, this toothy grin that reached from one ear to the other and gave Law goosebumps.

"I hope Jora hasn't scared you, Law." Doflamingo purred and turned Law around so he was facing the man. He was so tall that Law had to put his head back to see Doflamingo's face.

"No." Law lied. He was good at it,lying. He had learned pretty soon that the other boys and the adults would leave him alone if he told them all the things they wanted to hear, even if they weren't true. "I am not scared of her."

Doflamingo's laugher echoed through the corridor as he lifted Law up once again, so that he was sitting on Doflamingo's shoulder like a parrot.

 _I am not a parrot_ , Law thought to himself, his face grim, but he said nothing.

"I think it is time for you to meet the other members of our family, don't you think?" Doflamingo asked, but was already on his way. Jora followed them, still smiling.

"Yes." Law said quietly, because what else could he have said. He really didn't want to go upstairs, and he really didn't want to meet anyone else without knowing where Corazon was, but he was sure that Doflamingo was a man who didn't like it if you spoke against him.

xxx

Law was a very quiet child. He didn't like to speak to others, especially if he didn't know them. He liked to be alone, maybe because he had always been alone, and meeting new people was something he didn't feel quite comfortable with. People could be scary and rude, and most of all stupid. It was better to be alone, because then no one was bothering him.

These people here were all so weird; weird in a strange not scary way. All eyes were on him, and he tried very hard not to hide his face in Doflamingo's hair.

Some of them had Devil Fruit powers. There was Jora for example ,who could alter the shape and appearance of any object, even humans, or Trébol who seemed to be able to become some sort of highly sticky liquid. There were a few others with very interesting abilities, but also humans without any Devil Fruit power. One of them was Vergo, and Law couldn't stand him from the very first time he saw him.

He was tall and had a weird beard, and he spoke as if he had no emotions at all. He looked down at Law as if he was an annoying brat and even questioned the choice of him staying with them.

"I don't think it is a good idea, Doffy." He said earnestly, while Doflamingo put Law down onto the floor next to himself. Law was almost hiding behind Doflamingo's leg to avoid the others, but luckily the other crew members were busy again, which left only the three of them on the main deck. To put it nicely, no one had been really fond of him. "He is a child, he will only be in our way."

"Ohhhh no, don't say that, Vergo." Doflamingo hummed thoughtfully. "I am sure he will be useful. He is a smart kid, really smart."

Law never asked Doflamingo how he came to the conclusion that Law was a smart kid, and he never told Vergo that he thought that he was rude for saying things like that. He just stood there, watching them carefully, his arms slung around his upper body while Doflamingo's hand was resting on his head. He felt a bit trapped, not only because of the hand on his head but also because of Vergo's piercing gaze which never seemed to waver.

They were talking about him as if he wasn't there, as if he couldn't hear every word they said. But Doflamingo knew, he knew that Law was listening. He knew it, and he enjoyed it.

"Kids aren't smart." Vergo scoffed. "They are loud and noisy, and they cry all the time. What makes him different?"

Doflamingo chuckled to himself, his head tilted to one side. "You'll see, Vergo." The hand on Law's head moved to lie on his small shoulder."You'll see."

Law didn't like the way his voice sounded when he said that, full of glee and hidden excitement.

It was creepy.

xxx

Corazon didn't appear for the rest of the day. Law was searching for him, sure he was. He was small enough to fit into every corner of the ship and the ship was big enough that he could walk around the whole day without getting bored.

He didn't dare to ask anyone if they had seen Corazon, so he tried to find him on his own. Soon though he realized that Corazon was not on the ship anymore, which made him kind of uneasy.

What if Corazon had left and wouldn't return, leaving Law alone with his brother and the crew that he barely knew...?

"Where is he, Cora-san I mean?" Law asked, as he was sitting at the desk together with Doflamingo who was busy with papers. Doflamingo's room was bigger than Corazon's and brighter, which was thanks to the glass wall that opened up to the sea. Law couldn't see anything else but the darkening sky and the sea as he looked outside, and it made him wonder where exactly they were.

Doflamingo looked up from his work, his gaze on Law who didn't move. "He's on a mission," he replied, his voice calm. "Don't worry. He'll be back soon enough."

They sat in silence for a while, the waves and the rustling of paper the only sound that was to be heard. Law didn't ask if he could go; Doflamingo had taken him to his room while insisting that Law had to stay at his side, though he hadn't said why.

"Does he have powers, too?" Law finally asked, his legs dangling over the edge of the chair. Doflamingo didn't look up this time, but a small smile appeared on his lips."Maybe he does."

Law pressed his lips together and stared down at his feet. It was boring, waiting here without being able to do anything. He was just sitting here, wating...Waiting for what?

"Say, what about you? Would you like to have Devil Fruit powers?" Doflamingo suddenly asked, his head turned to look at Law.

That was a good question. Law had never thought about it. The village people had been leery of anything and everyone that was remotely different than them, the reason why they had been wary of Law, too; because he was a such a quiet and smart child. Devil Fruite powers would have only scared them even more.

However, they could be of use. Law had seen many Fruit users on this ship and he had heard of others as well.

And,really, being different wasn't so bad.

"Yes, I think I do." Law answered slowly, his eyes roaming over the desk. There were pencils scattered over the table and he could spot a small pink Den Den Mushi next to a big bottle of wine, which seemed to be of rather expensive brand and of old age. "Something useful. Nothing like being able to fly or anything like that."

He could feel Doflamingo's gaze upon him, and it made him nervous. Why had he stopped with his papers?

Doflamingo chuckled and leaned back, the paperwork now forgotten. "I see. I take it that you're not someone who likes to fight."

Law nodded, his small fingers toying with the hem of his jacket. He hated fighting. The other boys had been physically stronger than him and had taken it as advantage against him. He had lost against them every time, but what he lacked in physical strength he could make up with his mind.

"I want to help people, not hurt them." He agreed, his voice soft. "What is the point in being cruel, why fight each other? There are so much better things to do than that. Reading, for example. Or sleeping."

Doflamingo laughed softly, this time without the subtle hint of glee. A small smile appeared on his lips as he leaned towards Law and put his hand in his back. It was warm, almost comforting. "Well, I'll see if I can find a fruit with powers that are useful to you. After all you want to become the best of all doctors, isn't that so?"

Law nodded again, avoiding Doflamingo's gaze, his shoulders hunched.

He couldn't place him.

He couldn't tell what Doflamingo was thinking of him, or what he had in mind.

It was weird, really, but he couldn't decide if he liked the man or if he was utterly terrified by him and his behavior. Sometimes he seemed nice, actually, almost like Corazon. And other times...other times he was just creepy...

It was like you could never tell what he was going to do next, and that of all things made Law very cautious. He rather said nothing than something wrong while being in Doflamingo's presence.

"That's good." Doflamingo hummed, his hand moving up and down Law's back, his spidery fingers digging slightly into Law's skin below his jacket; Law could feel them through the fabric, like the claws of a bird ready to grab its prey...

"But you must be tired." He said with a low voice, the smile still on his lips. Law looked up to Doflamingo, and all he could see was his own face mirrored in those pink glasses. "Aren't you tired, Law?"

Law wasn't tried, not at all.

"Yes. I am." He replied, and Doflamingo immediately clicked his tongue. "You are a good liar, my dear, but you won't fool me, never." Law shuddered at those words, maybe because Doflamingo's fingers dug in a little too hard. "You're still hoping to see Corazon."

It wasn't a question,it was a statement.

Law's eyes moved to the side, avoiding Doflamingo's stare once more. "Yes, indeed. I do." He mumbled, his voice so quiet that it was barely audible.

Lying had worked all these years, it had been his protective shield between him and the outside world; knowing that someone was able to see through that shield was something that made him more than a little bit afraid.

"He won't be back until tomorrow. You should sleep, I don't think he would want you to stay awake for him." Doflamingo didn't sound angry. "How about you sleep here tonight, hm?" His hand moved around Law's body until he pulled Law against himself. It felt weird, because Doflamingo was so tall and his body much harder than Law's. It felt like being squished by a rock. "So you don't have to be alone. It's much easier to fall sleep if there's someone sleeping next to you."

Law really didn't want to sleep next to Doflamingo, he really didn't want to share the bed with anyone, and he really really really wanted Corazon to come back. He missed his sandwiches. And his bad jokes.

But he didn't say anything of that.

Instead he nodded slowly,lifting his head to look at Doflamingo. "Okay."

Doflamingo seemed pleased with his answer and stood up, taking Law with him. He carried him with ease, as if Law was nothing more than a doll. He felt so small, like a toy...Like something that could be left behind if it was of no use anymore.

All these fancy rooms and all this nice food, somehow it didn't feel real at all, as if it was set up and would break apart at any given moment, leaving Law back in the shabby room with the other boys...

Was it really for the better this way?

Law just wasn't sure...

Doflamingo's room had an own bathroom attached to it, a big one with a bathtub and lots of golden taps and white tiles with pinkish flower-like patterns. Luckily, Law was left alone to get ready for bed.

He stood there, too small to look into the big mirror over the sink, and stared ahead at the white wall.

Law couldn't move. He stood there, ready for bed, and couldn't move at all. It was as if his body told him to stay here, right on this spot, so he would never have to go back into Doflamingo's room.

He didn't want to see that smile again. All he wanted was to be left alone.

However, he couldn't stay here forever, and so he returned to the room.

Doflamingo was sitting at his desk again, his brow furrowed as he read one of his papers. His face looked stern, his jaw was clenched. He looked angry.

As soon as Law entered the room, though, he looked up again, a big smile on his lips. It was as if all his anger had melted away just because Law was there.

"Ready for bed?"

Law nodded slowly, his big eyes barely visible under the tick strands of unruly hair which he had tried to comb so it wouldn't look messy, but it had left him without any result.

Doflamingo stood up and walked over to Law, swaying ever so slightly with every step he took. Once again he reminded Law of a massive bird of prey.

"Well then, come on." He walked over to the bed, leaving it to Law to get on to the big furniture on his own. It took quite some time for Law to crawl on the bed, and Doflamingo watched him with great amusement. "One day," he said, patting Law's head, " you will be tall enough to get on to this bed without any problems."

Law snorted, shaking his head so that his hair was flying around. "But then I won't be needing to get on to this bed anymore, because then I will have my own room."

A smirk made it's way upon Doflamingo's lips; he tilted his head to one side, watching Law carefully. "Oh, we'll see, Law." He purred, his hand moving to Law's cheek where it lingered for a moment."We'll see."

Back then Law had no idea what those words meant.

Doflamingo let go of Law, pointing at the right side of the bed. "Lie down. I hope you can fall asleep without a goodnight story, because I am a terrible storyteller."

"It is alright." Law answered. The blanket was heavy, and he felt lost in the big bed. "I hate goodnight stories anyway."

That was not quite true; he didn't hate them, he just didn't want to listen to any story right now. They had used to read goodnight stories to the kids back then in the orphanage, but they were boring and bleak. Instead of listening to them he had always read his own books, the ones he had found in the old library. He was sure that he had read every single book that contained information about the human body and all kinds of diseases. The village people had whispered every time when he had passed them with a new stack of books in his arms.

Doflamingo watched him carefully, his head tilted. "Well, I still have work to do. Try to sleep, I will join you later."

Law's head was now the only thing that was visible, the blanket covering his whole body. He nodded, like he always did, and closed his eyes. "Okay."

He could feel Doflamingo's hand as he let is slide through his hair, humming softly, almost as if to lull Law into sleep.

Law really tried not to fall asleep, but eventually he did.

It was later that night when he woke up again, because Doflamingo's arm had sneaked around his body and was now pressing Law against Doflamingo's chest, face first.

Law didn't even dare to breathe, his arms folded against his own chest as he listened to the steady breathing of the man next to him. He couldn't see Doflamingo's face; it was too dark and really, all he could make out in the dim light was the board chest in front of his face. His body tensed up, and Doflamingo chuckled quietly.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered, his voice the only sound in the room next to the ticking of the clock and the distanced sound of the sea. His lips kissed Law's hair carefully, his hand coming up to lie against Law's back, and Law realized that he was utterly trapped.

"Go back to sleep, little Law."


	4. My favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bird in a golden cage doesn't know about its captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me <3
> 
> Also: this story is now officially an au story because of the new One Piece chapter that was published last week , which showed us that little Law was a biiiit creepier than I had anticipated
> 
> I hope you'll still enjoy this story, even if Law's canon past will be revealed soon

_I've always been your favourite_

**Chapter 3: My Favourite  
**

Corazon didn't come back the next day.

He also didn't come back the day after that.

Law sat on the deck, waiting all day, his legs dangling over the railing. The sun was warmer now, the sky bluer, and he wondered if they were sailing southward.

He had never been to the south, but he had heard that it was warmer there.

Doflamingo was very nice to him, it confused Law.

He gave Law sweets and books and told him to read a lot, so he would grow up to become even smarter. He liked to cuddle Law, snatching him up whenever he pleased, and he loved to run his hair through Law's black hair while humming softly.

It was very nice, but Law couldn't help but feel a little crushed underneath all this sweet affection; those sugar-sweet words and those smiles, they felt a bit wrong, like a layer of fondness that was hiding the real intention of those actions.

Law looked up at the sky, his hand shielding his eyes; there was no single could, but he was sure he had just heard the sound of thunder.

He sighed, turning his attention back to the fishing rod in his right hand; no fish had shown interest in his bait, which was bread by the way because there was no way he could take anything else from this kitchen without getting yelled at, so maybe reading would be a better option after all...

"How is it going?"

Doflamingo sat down next to Law, his elbow propped on his bent knee while his head was resting in his hand.

"No fish seems to like my bait." Law answered, his brow furrowed. "I do not understand why, though."

Doflamingo snickered to himself, handing Law a small bon-bon. "I don't think you should spent your time outside here, trying to catch fish."

"But what else would I do?" Law asked, unwrapping the candy; he loved sweets because he never had the chance to taste them before. Of course they had had sweets in the orphanage but they had been awfully sweet and sticky; the good candy had been in the kitchen cupboard, hidden from the boys.

"You should go inside and continue your studies." Doflamingo leaned back, his face turned to Law as he watched him eating the candy. "If you want to become a doctor you have to study hard."

Law made a sound of disapproval, his lips pressed tightly together; he loved studying medicine, he loved reading books, but he didn't want to stay inside all day...

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Law!" Doflamingo shook his head, grinning. "One day you will thank me for this."

xxx

It was four days later that Corazon returned; he did it quietly, somewhere in the evening when Law was fast asleep.

Law was more than happy to finally see him again, a wide grin on his lips as he buried his head in the soft feather coat. Corazon smelled of sea air right before a thunder storm and like sunshine, at least that was what Law thought.

Later Law would always say he smelled like freedom, something Law would never have again.

Not that he ever had it to begin with...

"You are back, Cora-san!" Law said, excited, although his voice was very quiet. He wasn't someone who showed affection openly, maybe because he didn't really know how. "Where have you been all the time?"

Corazon grinned; Law thought that he looked a bit tired, but he didn't seem hurt, which was a good sign.

"I had to take care of something. Nothing important, adult stuff." He waved his hand around, sticking out his tongue while doing so. "Boring stuff. But, hey, look! I've got something for you!"

He turned around, rummaging around in the bag that stood behind him on the kitchen counter. " Every Doctor needs an emergency tool kit, right?"

It was a small box, filled with a few tools and bandages and patches; it was not much but it was everything to Law. His eyes were bright with joy and his hands itched to try each and every one of those tools.

"Thank you very much!"

Corazon laughed, shrugging. "No problem at all, you are welcome."

"And what's going on here?"

They both turned around to look at Vergo who was leaning in the door frame, watching them behind his glasses.

Law clutched the box to his chest, almost as if he was afraid that Vergo would snatch it from his hands.

"Oh,hello, Vergo. Nice to see you too." Corazon grinned lazily, one side of his mouth turning upwards. You have something right here-" Corazon tapped his index-finger against his own cheek."Looks a bit like it is a left over from yesterday, did you forget to look into the mirror again or am I mistaken?"

Vergo ignored him as well as the piece of meat that clung to his cheek.

"Doffy wants to talk to you." He said, turning around and leaving the kitchen again.

"Uh?" Corazon furrowed his brow, probably in confusion since Vergo had just left without explaining anything at all. He was so rude, at least was what Law thought.

"That was rude." Corazon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, nearly knocking off his big goggles. Law liked his hair; it looked a bit spiky but still fluffy, and had the same light blond color like Doflamingo's.

"Vergo is always like that." Law explained, his voice low so Vergo wouldn't hear him in case he still stood nearby.

Corazon laughed, and Law could see his eyes crinkling up at the sides behind the toned glasses. "How true. But, deep down he has a good heart." Corazon grasped his chest dramatically, and Law had to smile. "Now then, I need to go. Doffy hates waiting." He smiled, giving Law a thumb up. "Wish me luck. See you later, kiddo. And remember, you need to show me all the great books you've got from Doffy."

Law nodded, suddenly feeling very excited.

He didn't see Corazon again that day.

xxx

Corazon was good at playing the piano. Law would often sit at his side, his legs dangling over the ground, while he listened to the music. It was so calming, and Law was eager to learn it as well.

"I used to hate piano lessons." Corazon told him once, his hands carefully guiding Law's over the keys. "I always wanted to play the violin just like Doffy."

Law had to learn the violin as well, not because he wanted to but because Doflamingo was insisting. "It is always good to be able to play more than one instrument." He told Law, the strings of his Devil Fruit playing Law like a puppet. "You remember it better this way, " he always said, "you'll see."

Law didn't like it, every mistake was punished by a sharp sting of Doflamingo's strings which always lingered over Law's skin, ready to correct any mistake he made.

"Sometimes things have to hurt." Doflamingo explained, patting Law's head. "That's how you remember them."

And he was right, for Law would never miss a tune again.

Once he did, though, a few years later, and he would always remember the punishment that followed.

However, Doflamingo would only use those methods when Corazon was not around.

Always when he was not there.

And the times where Corazon was sent on missions became more frequent with each passing week...

It was because Corazon greatly disapproved of anything and everything his brother did,especially if it involved Law; they were often fighting each other, and Law knew that it was also about him sometimes. Corazon always tried to reassure Law that it was not his fault, that it was normal for them to yell at each other sometimes. Law often stood in front of the double doors, his book clutched tightly against his chest while he waited for Corazon to come out of Doflamingo's room again, and he would always hear them yelling at each other.

There were also times when there were no words at all, and after those fights Corazon would always look really really tried.

"It's alright, Law. Don't worry." Corazon would always smile down at him, his tired eyes hidden behind the toned glasses."I'm fine."

Law often had the feeling he wasn`t.

Of course he didn't just read or learn how to play the piano and the violin; he was also trained by Vergo, and it was hell.

Vergo was rude and brutal, and he would show no mercy. Law often left his training with heavy bruises and hidden tears in his eyes.

"Your enemy won't have compassion for you, why should I?"

Doflamingo never said a word, no, he even encouraged Vergo to use more force.

"That's the only way you'll learn it." Doflamingo said, fondly brushing away the tears of pain on Law's cheeks, the result of another ruthless training session. "I hate to sugar-coat things, because there is no point in doing it. I know it hurts this way, but it will only make you stronger."

He leaned down, kissing Law's forehead. "But I will always kiss it better for you, all of your bruises. You'll see, you'll feel much better then."

Law rubbed his eyes, sniffing slightly. "Do you do that for the others, too?"

Doflamingo tilted his head, chuckling slightly. He licked his lips before tapping his index-finger against them. "Hmm, no, just for my brothers. Because you are special to me and I love you very much." He leaned down again, resting his chin on Law's head. "You know that you are my favourite, don't you?"

Law nodded slightly.

"That's good. But, shh, don't tell Corazon." Doflamingo leaned back again, his eyes behind the glasses probably watching Law with an intense stare. "We don't want him to get jealous, right?"

Law shook his head, his eyes not leaving Doflamingo's face.

Doflamingo smiled. "Good."

He always did that when Corazon wasn't there.

That was why Law wouldn't leave Corazon's side when he was back.

xxx

Law had often asked if he could take a look around if they spent a few days in the port of an island. The ship was big and nice, but after a few month he had grown bored of it; he wanted to see something new, something exciting. He was curious, always curious, but his curiosity couldn't be stilled by books alone; he wanted to see new places, new food, different people...

But Doflamingo would always say no. He never truly explained why, but he would always find a reason for Law to stay on the ship.

Yes, he always said no, except one time where he didn't, and that only because Corazon had simply refused to listen to him.

"You can't always lock him away, he's not your prisoner but a member of our crew." Corazon said, his head held high. Doflamingo made an angry grimace.

"Those are the orders of your captain, Corazon." Vergo said, his voice cold. "You have no right to object."

Corazon grinned, scratching his throat."I see. Well, I am the captain's brother and his highest officer who's standing above even you. I think I have the right to say a few things or two if I don't agree with the captain, isn't that so?"

Corazon turned his lazy gaze back to Doflamingo.

Doflamingo returned his gaze, his face without any hint of anger - he just watched Corazon, and Law had the feeling that they spoke to each other without using words. It was kind of scary, and Law wished he had never asked to go to the island with them.

"Very well. Law, you can come with me."

Law's heart made a little jump and he beamed up at Doflamingo before looking at Corazon, who kept a straight face, his lips pressed tightly shut as if waiting for Doflamingo to continue.

"But-" Doflamingo raised his index-finger, a grin on his lips. "Corazon, you'll take his place."

Law's face dropped again, his brow furrowed; he had looked forward to walk around with Corazon, especially since he had just returned from another mission.

"But,-" Law began, however, Corazon stopped him by putting his hand on Law's head, ruffling his hair. "That's alright." He grinned, although Law was sure that his voice was harder, colder. "I'll stay here, if that makes you happy."

Doflamingo's grin widened. "Very well." He turned to Law, crouching down so he was the same eye leve as the boy.

"You'll come with me, and you'll stay at my side,alright?"

Law nodded slowly.

"If you don't I'll be very angry. I'll be worried if you leave without telling me."

xxx

The island was amazing!

The people were nice and friendly, the streets full and busy, and the market they were visiting was colorful and rich of smells.

It was a warm day, even though summer was coming to an end, and Law looked up at the sky; he could see a few birds and the laundry lines that were stretched from house to house above him. Soon though his sight was blocked by all the canopies of the stalls.

Law had no idea what business Doflamingo had to deal with, but he knew that he liked it here. He usually wasn't one to enjoy the company of many people around him, but here he was, smiling ever so slightly to himself.

Some people were really nice, they even gave him fruits and small bits of food for free.

Doflamingo and the rest of the crew that had followed him on the island were busy, so busy indeed that they soon forgot about Law, or at least they weren't in his sight anymore as Law turned around;he had been standing at a stall that sold hats, really cool hats, and Law had just wanted to ask Doflamingo if he could maybe buy one of those hats for Law, but now he was gone.

He didn't panic: he knew where the ship was and he knew how to find back to the port.

"What's the matter?" The woman behind the desk asked; she was young and had beautiful long hair. Next to her sat a black cat, which was purring loud enough that Law could hear it despite the noise of the market.

"Nothing. I just..." Law trailed off. He didn't need to tell her anything, and he really shouldn't.

Doflamingo had told him that he was not allowed to speak to anyone unless he allowed it.

"You are not from around here, right?" The woman asked, smiling down at him. "I would remember a kid with skin like yours and with eyes like that."

Law said nothing, his eyes not leaving her face.

Should he run?

But why?

There was nothing to fear.

Nothing but Doflamingo's anger if he realized that Law was not at his side anymore...

"I need to go." Law said, turning around already. "It was nice to meet you, miss."

He didn't wait for her answer, instead he turned around and ran away, searching his way through the thick crowd. Suddenly he felt very small.

He didn't stop running until he reached a small side alley that was roofed by a canopy of leaves. The sunlight that shone through the leaves had a golden hue and was casting small spots of light on the stone-flagged ground. The noise of the market was just a small background mumbling now, and Law could hear the seagulls screaming in the distance.

There were a few voices floating through the air, some children were laughing...

Law stopped to sit down on the stairs that were leading down to another alley, his head resting on his hands.

He sat there for quite a while, listening to the voices and the rustling of the leaves above him.

It was soothing, and soon Law had drifted off in to sleep.

"Hey. Hey. Hey."

Law blinked, a bit confused because he couldn't remember where he was.

The setting sun was bright and orange and the shadows were reaching out and had already nearly swallowed half of the alley.

It was colder now, too, and Law shivered a little bit.

"Oh, you're awake." Law turned his head, his brow furrowed; next to him sat a kid about his age, with reddish hair that was hiding his eyes and a big smile on his face. Law noticed tha a few teeth were missing. "Hello. Why did you fall asleep here? I've never seen you around, are you one of those pirates?"

Law blinked a few times, leaning away from the boy.

"Who are you?"

The boy made a grimace, "Nooo, I asked you first!"

Law sighed, rubbing his left eye. "I might be a pirate." He answered vaguely.

The boy's eyes grew big. "Noooo way! Really?! Are you..." He leaned towards Law, who tried to lean further away but was stopped by the railing of the stairs, "...dangerous? Do you have Devil Fruit powers? Don't tell me...Don't tell me you're one of the Donquixote pirates that came to the island today!"

Wow, the boy sure did know a few things...

"Eh,..."

The boy pressed a hand against his own mouth. "Oh my god, I am right, am I?!"

Law didn't even know what to say, the boy was talking too fast for Law to reply all his questions.

"But,hey, okay, that's cool! I've always thought pirates are cool! But,ugh, they all look so dangerous! To be honest I totally knew you were a pirate because you look creepy, too!"

He nodded to himself, his lips behind his hand pressed together in to a firm line.

"Well...Thanks I guess..." Law said slowly.

The boy grinned, his hand now lowered again. "Hehehe, but you actually seem like a nice guy...I am Shachi, by the way." He held out his hand, which Law didn't take.

"Aw,okay..." Shachi withdrew his hand and looked a bit lost. "Erm...I hope I wasn't rude, it's just that there are barely any children that come to this island and it's so cool to meet someone new, so..." he trailed off, looking embarrassed .

"It's alright I guess..." Law said. The boy was alright, although Law was still a bit wary, but that was probably just part of his nature.

"Yeah,so...what are you doing here?" Shachi asked, his chin now resting on his bent knees.

Law shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Shachi asked,shaking his head. "But, you have to! You are a part of the crew, I am sure they've told you something!"

Law shrugged again. "Not really.."

Shachi sighed deeply, blowing his hair out of his eyes. "You're not someone who talks a lot, are you?"

Law shrugged.

"That's okay though, I have lots to talk about." Shachi grinned. "See that old house over there? That's where my grandma lives! I was about to visit here because my mother told me to, but I hate visiting here..."

He talked a lot. Law just listened, his eyes never leaving Shachi's busy hands.

He was a strange kid. Law had the feeling he didn't have many friends, and that was why he told Law everything he had always wanted to tell someone.

That was alright, though.

Somehow Law liked listening to him.

Shachi didn't stop talking until the sky was almost completely dark. Law could see the stars through the small holes between the leaves.

"Oh my!" Shachi jumped up, suddenly all worried. "I was supposed to visit granny! Mom is going to kill me!" He whined, already jumping down the stairs. "You'll be here tomorrow, right?"

Law stood up as well, carefully brushing the dirt off of his trousers.

He didn't have the heart to tell Shachi that he probably wouldn't be there tomorrow, so he just nodded.

"That's great!" Shachi beamed. "Sooo, I'll see you tomorrow at two o'clock right here on the spot, ...erm..." He paused. "What was your name again?"

Law smiled slightly; he'd never told Shachi his name.

"Law."

Shachi laughed, nodding. Law could barely see his face in the dim light of the stars.

"Right! See you, Law!"

He ran off, his small legs carrying him down the stairs with ease, although he stumbled a few times. Law watched him until he couldn't see him in the darkness anymore, then he decided to head back to the ship.

Shachi had been the first kid to ever willingly speak to him without calling him a freak.

Law wondered if that was what you called a friend.

He walked faster, feeling a bit chased. The shadows seemed to reach for him, which was surely just a part of his imagination; Law knew he had no reason to be afraid but,...

Oh god, what would Doflamingo say?!

What would Corazon say?!

Or Vergo?!

They must have noticed that he was gone, and now Doflamingo surely was angry at him!

Oh no, oh no!

Law's steps became faster until he was running down the street, his breath visible in front of his face. It was so much colder now, and Law wished for his warm jacket.

He finally reached the port, totally out of breath, his hair all ruffled from the wind and his cheeks rosy and cold.

He swallowed hard, his heart hammering inside his chest; he knew that feeling. He had felt that way before, once, as he had accidentally broken the expensive vase of his father which must have once belonged to his mother.

It was fear.

He was afraid, afraid of what they would say, what they would do...

He had betrayed their trust...

Corazon would be so mad! And Doflamingo, he would be even angrier!

_He told you_ , Law thought, as he carefully walked onto the ship, his heart trying to escape his chest,  _he told you to stay at his side! He told you he would be angry!_

Law felt so stupid.

He had been so reckless, too focused on his own joy that he had forgotten that Corazon had vouched for him!

Law felt, for the first time in a long long time, like crying.

There was no one there.

The deck was empty, but he could hear noises from inside the ship.

He felt sick.

 _It's alright_ , he told himself, his steps carefully placed;he knew which deck boards would creak if he placed his whole weight on them, and so he avoided them.

He was lucky enough that no one noticed him. He had to go past the kitchen, where the door was wide open and Diamante and Pica were discussing something. He held his breath, pressing himself against the wall while he moved alongside it. The light didn't touch him and he was hidden in the shadows. He only dared to breath again as he reached the doors to Corazon's room. He carefully opened the right door and slipped inside the room. The only light that lit up the big room was the small candle on the desk. It was very quiet.

"Cora-san?" Law whispered, slowly walking towards the bed where he could see Corazon lying on his side. It was unusual; usually Corazon slept on the sofa, if he slept at all, and that was because he said that it was better if Law had a bed on his own, even though Law refused to sleep alone in one of the other rooms. He always wanted to stay at Corazon's side.

"Cora-san?" Law asked again. He walked around the bed, his heart beating fast; was he ignoring Law because he was so angry?

No.

Corazon simply was asleep.

His glasses were lying on the bed next to the pillow, and his coat was missing.

His coat was never missing. It was Corazon's most treasured piece of clothing, and he loved it more than even his nodachi.

Law furrowed his brow; it was not like Corazon to simply fall asleep like that.

He looked tired, though,really tired. Now that the glasses were off Law could see the dark circles under his eyes and his face looked so much more serious when the smile was missing.

It was weird, Law had been sure that Corazon would be worried, angry even,but here he was...

Should he try to wake him up?

Was that a good idea?

Law was just reaching out, his small hand barely reaching Corazon's face because the bed was too high, as the doors of the room suddenly opened.

The light from the corridor made it difficult to see the face of the person, because all Law could see was the big black outline of a man which was illuminated by the dim light , but Law knew, he knew who it was...

"V-Vergo-san!" He stammered, but Vergo was already walking towards him.

Law instinctively took two steps backwards, but Vergo grabbed him by the hair and yanked him out of the room, not caring about his pained yelps. Law tried to pry the grip open, his feet dragging over the floor without finding purchase, but Vergo would have none of it; he simply continued walking, slamming the doors shut behind them as they made their way down the corridor.

"Ah, Vergo-san, please let go! I am sorry, I am sorry!"

Vergo let go of him, almost throwing him against the double doors of Doflamingo's room.

Law sniffed, one hand pressed against his hurting scalp.

"Go inside."

Law swallowed hard; no, he had hoped to face Doflamingo together with Corazon, he didn't want to go inside now,all alone! He didn't want to endure his rage without Corazon at his side!

"Move, brat!" Vergo hissed, grabbing Law by his arm and pressing him against the door. "Face the consequences of your actions. Doffy is waiting inside."

He must have noticed, Vergo must have noticed Law's return. He must have told Doflamingo, who in returned had demanded to see Law.

Law wanted to cry, he really really wanted to cry.

"Open. The. Door." Vergo said, his grip painfully tight around Law's thin arm; it would leave bruises, but Law didn't worry about that, not right now.

His shaking fingers reached for the door handle. It took two attempts to open the door, and he stumbled inside, his legs barely able to hold his weight.

Vergo closed the door behind him without another word, leaving Law alone with Doflamingo who was sitting at his desk. The first thing Law noticed was Corazon's coat hanging over his shoulders. So that was why it had been missing..

He seemed busy, writing something, and he didn't look up at Law.

"I..am back." Law said, his hands folded in front of his body because else they would be shaking.

Doflamingo did say no word, he just continued writing.

Law, believing that maybe Doflamingo hadn't heard him, repeated the words. "I am back...Sorry for being late,I...got lost on my way and..."

Doflamingo didn't turn around. The scratching of the pen on paper was the only sound in the room. That, and Law's heart,which was beating frantically inside his chest.

He was ignored.

Doflamingo didn't even bother to look at him.

He was...so angry.

Law's stomach clenched, and suddenly he was very very afraid; what if he would be ignored for the rest of his life on this ship?

What if he would be nothing but air to him, just like his father used to treat him?

Oh, it was all his fault!

He had been too ignorant, and had been thinking about himself like a arrogant brat and..

Law began to shake now, because he was so very very mad at himself and because he was afraid.

Afraid of being ignored again.

It was scary.

Doflamingo always drowned him in affection, Law had become so used to it that he didn't know what to do now.

He was a scary man, with a lot of power. Now Law began to realize why Shachi had been afraid of him.

"I am sorry.." He whispered, his voice so small that he wasn't even sure if Doflamingo could hear him. "I am sorry, I should have gone back to the ship, I was reckless and stupid and I won't do it again,I promise!"

His voice broke at the end of the sentence and he pressed his lips tightly together, waiting, silently begging for forgiveness.

Doflamingo did not turn around.

The silence stretched on.

The clock was ticking, the pen scratched against the paper...

What was he supposed to do?

What...

_ I will always kiss it better for you, all of your bruises. You'll see, you'll feel much better then _

There were different ways to bruise someone. Punches, for example, always hurt and most definitely would leave a bruise.

Words, however, were able to hurt someone,too.

And actions, well, actions were no exception, right?

So that meant Doflamingo was hurt, bruised by his actions and his careless behavior...

So,maybe, maybe if Law kissed it better it wouldn't hurt anymore.

Maybe he would be able to look at Law again.

Law's legs moved on their own, and he slowly walked towards the desk. It was difficult for him to reach Doflamingo, so he climbed onto the chair next to his. He reached out, his small hands reaching for Doflamingo's face. He brushed against the soft feathers as he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss against Doflamingo's cheek.

He smelled like the night air, clean and cold, but Law was sure he could smell some sort of perfume as well.

Doflamingo had stopped writing, his hand hovering over the paper.

"You said to me that you would always kiss my bruises." Law explained, his arms around Doflamingo's neck, his fingers clutching the soft feathers of the coat. "So I'll do that, too. I have hurt you and I am sorry. I won't do it again, I promise!"

Doflamingo was silent, and Law feared he was still angry, but then he turned his head around. His hand came up and his fingers grabbed Law by his chin, a bit rougher than he usually did. "I am very angry with you,Law." He said, and his voice was calm, so very calm! Law's heart was beating so fast that he was sure it was going to escape his chest. Those fingers were digging into his skin,and it hurt...

"I fear I cannot leave you alone anymore...I was so worried..."

Law's eyes moved to the side, his head held in place by Doflamingo's fingers at his chin.

"But it doesn't hurt so much anymore." Law's eyes returned to Doflamingo's face;he was not smiling,but his voice was softer now, not so harsh. "Because you kissed it all better."


	5. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are not supposed to ask questions

_I hope you know that I despise you more than anyone else  
I wonder, is that what you've wanted?_

_No  
It isn't_

_You didn't do those things because you've wanted me to hate you  
It's just the way you show your love_

**Chapter 4: Silence**

He couldn't sleep that night. He didn't dare to close his eyes. He was pressed against Doflamingo's chest, not able to move, barely able to breathe. He could hear the man's loud and even breathing. Usually it was calming, but not tonight.  
The hand on his back had moved underneath his shirt.  
Law couldn't sleep.

He couldn't.

Because all he could think of was how he wouldn't be able to leave the ship anymore, how Shachi was probably waiting for him, how Corazon didn't know that he was back...

There were so many thoughts floating through his head, and none of them were happy ones.

xxx

The next day came with a sudden start. Law only remembered closing his eyes for a few minutes, and now the next thing he was seeing as he opened them again was the bright sunlight on the floorboards next to the bed. He moved, and noticed that he was able to move freely; Doflamingo was gone then, and Law was all alone. He sat up abruptly, jumping out of the bed with his legs tangled in the bed sheets. It was half past one, much too late!

He had wanted to ask Doflamingo about leaving the ship again, just for today! Just one more time!

Law stumbled towards the door, his eyes still heavy with sleep, his small hands sluggishly reaching for the door handle and - it was closed.

He tried again.  
It didn't open.  
He tried to press himself against the door, his whole body and weight, but the door wouldn't move an inch.  
He had been locked up, was trapped inside the room now.

_Calm down, it's alright, Doflamingo and Vergo know that you are here, no one will forget you, keep calm, take a breath, search for distraction..._

But what about Corazon?  
 _Doflamingo will tell him, it's alright, just wait. He is still angry at you, that's it. There is no reason to panic, you're not a small child anymore, don't be afraid of a situation like this!_

Law took a deep breath, his eyes closed while his forehead was resting against the cold wood of the door. His stomach made a growling noise of protest, and it made him realize that he couldn't remember the last time had eaten something.

He could yell for help, but he knew no one would come; no one here really cared that much about him, they only respected him because Doflamingo was so fond of him, Law had known that for a while now. Besides, they would probably only laugh at him...

Law opened his eyes and moved away from the door, pulling the blanket behind himself over the floor and to the big glass front. The sea was glistening in the sunlight, and it looked as if tiny little diamonds were floating on its surface. It was now that Law noticed that they were no longer in the port but on the open sea again. Somehow that fact made his stomach drop and his heart heavy.

It that was because he knew that Shachi was waiting for him.

He didn't know why this made him so sad.

He had never cared for other children, but somehow being the only child on this ship was...

Boring.

He felt a bit lonely.

There were the others,of course, and Corazon. However, Corazon was gone ever so often and Doflamingo's company was just not the same..

He was so much stricter than Corazon. Of course he spent time with Law, lots of his time actually, but it was never much fun. Law felt intimidated by him actually, always careful to never make a mistake. He feared Doflamingo would use his strings again, just like all those times when he had forced Law to play the violin. Doflamingo was someone you had to show respect to - one wrong move and he would be angry at you for a very long time. Corazon,on the other hand, was like a big brother to Law. Law loved him like no other, but still..

Law suddenly felt very lonely.

He wasn't someone to socialize a lot, not if he didn't have to, but...

Listening to Shachi, seeing his happy face and hearing his excited voice...

_"We could visit the docks, and I'll show you the shop my mother works in!"_

_..._ Somehow that had made Law excited,too.

He couldn't tell how long he sat there in front of the big glass front with the blanket around his shoulders, his eyes staring at the open water without really seeing anything. He could hear the clock, a constant reminder that the time was passing by while he was sitting on the floor, not able to escape the room. He didn't dare to move, didn't dare to touch a single thing. He was afraid that Doflamingo would be angry again, and so he sat still, like a puppet waiting for its master to be used by him again. He just couldn't bring himself to move, and he realized that he was still very afraid of Doflamingo and his reactions. The man didn't even need to be in the same room as Law to control him, to make his body stiff and uncooperative.

It was much later that the door to the room opened; Law had drifted off into sleep again because there had been nothing else for him to do. The sound of the door being opened startled him, and he quickly rubbed his eyes and turned around. He had hoped for Corazon, foolish as he was, but the man standing in the doorway was Doflamingo, just as Law should have excepted it to be him. Law stumbled to his feet, the blanket falling back onto the floor. "Doffy...lamingo..."Law mumbled, his brow furrowed because he wasn't sure how to rightfully address Doflamingo now. Usually he just said 'Doflamingo', sometimes 'Sir' or 'Young Master', never brother or Doffy though. It just didn't feel right.

"You are awake I see." Doflamingo said, and chose to ignore Law's choice of how to address him.

Law nodded, his fingers fumbling with the hem of the blanket in his hands.

"Is Corazon awake?" Law couldn't stop himself from asking. "May I see him? Please? I did not have the chance to talk to him since my return and I-"

Doflamingo sighed loudly, shaking his head, and Law closed his mouth abruptly without meaning to. He tried to open it again, tried to pry it open with his fingers, but the strings cut into his skin and made him wince in pain.

"What a misbehaving child you are, Law." Doflamingo clicked his tongue and walked up to Law, who couldn't move an inch, his big eyes wide as they watched every step Doflamingo took towards him. "First you run away without a word, and now you won't stop talking. Don't you know that it is rude to ask an adult so many questions without being allowed to speak?"

He was towering over Law, a stern expression on his face.

Law's eyes did not moved away, his gaze firm and strong, but he was sure he was blushing slighty; he felt so stupid right now, once again, and his stomach growled in protest. Ah,yes, he was still hungry, even though he didn't feel like eating anything at all right now...

He looked away, hoping that Doflamingo hadn't heard his growling stomach.

"Now, I hope you understand that it was necessary to lock you up." Doflamingo crouched down in front of Law, taking his chin in a forceful grip. "Look at me when I am talking to you, Law! I hate to think that you're not paying attention to what I am trying to teach you."

Law's eyes moved back to Doflamingo's face; he was sure he could make out the outline of his eyes behind the toned glasses, and they looked so different from Corazon's. So much harder and colder, the eyes of predator disguised behind pink glasses and a maniac grin.

Law was suddenly not feeling comfortable at all anymore. He still couldn't talk, and so his hands came up to the hand that was holding his chin, trying to push it away.

Those fingers were hurting him.

"Tut-tut." Doflamingo's grip became stronger and Law would have hissed in pain, but the strings stopped him from making any noise. Breathing was difficult, too.

"I want you to pay attention, Law. You don't want to get into more trouble than you're already in, isn't that so?"

Law nodded, barely able to do so.

"That's right." Doflamingo smiled, but it looked creepy without being able to properly see his eyes. Really,though, Law didn't want to see those eyes anyway. They were even creepier without the glasses.

"I have some work to do, so you'll be alone for the day. Don't get out of this room, you hear me? Wait here till I am back. That's an order."

Law could do nothing more but stare at Doflamingo, not able to nod because the man's fingers were holding his head in place.

Doflamingo hummed and finally let go of Law's chin. Law still didn't move; maybe because he couldn't ,maybe because he didn't want to. Showing weakness now wouldn't be wise. Law knew that from the the boys; they had only press further and further to get to the breaking point of those boys who hadn't been strong enough to withstand their words and fists. Survival of the fittest, that's how it was called. And Law wouldn't be weak now, no, even if he was afraid of Doflamingo, even if he didn't dare to move; he wouldn't show weakness!

His eyes were hard, his face blank.

It took all his courage to stay calm, even if he felt like suffocating.

Doflamingo chuckled, clearly amused by Law's stony expression. He stood up, towering over Law again, and his long spidery fingers ruffled Law's hair as the smile on his lips widened. "What a good boy you are, Law."

Law didn't move, even though all he wanted to do was to escape those fingers which patted his head as if he was an obedient pet. It made Law's stomach drop because it were those small gestures which reminded Law that he still was nothing more than a source of entertainment for Doflamingo, even though he tried his best to be a useful member of his crew. He studied hard to become a doctor, and maybe one day Doflamingo would realize that he was more than just a stupid brat that he could mold and shape as he pleased. At least that was what Law hoped to achieve. Because, wasn't that was Doflamingo saw in him? Or, was it?

No,not really...

He always told Law how smart he was.

He was so proud of Law, always, but Law wasn't sure if he was proud of Law himself or proud of what was slowly becoming of him...

Law couldn't tell what Doflamingo really thought, he never could, because Doflamingo was someone he just couldn't understand...

And, to be honest, he couldn't place his feelings for the man,either.

Sometimes he wished he was able to show the man that he was more than everyone thought of him, wanted to make sure that Doflamingo was proud, and sometimes he just wanted to disappear from the man's sight.

However, all of this wasn't because he wanted Doflamingo's approval, no; Law did everything he was doing for himself. He wanted to prove to himself that he was more than the weird kid that everyone was whispering about. At least that was what he told himself.

That was not true, and he knew it. He was secretly torn between wanting the affection that was given to him, and rejecting it. He hated the way Doflamingo treated him sometimes, but then there were those times when he would be friendly, even nice...

But he was creepy most of all.

And Law kept reminding himself of that fact.

Because there was one thing he was sure of; he had to be careful around Doflamingo, very much so.

It was dangerous to open up to a person, and Law feared he had made a big mistake by allowing the brothers to become so important in his life...

However, there was only one person he wanted to impress intentionally, and that person was Corazon.

Corazon cared for Law, more than anyone ever had; he would talk to Law about the things that Law did and wanted to do, about his interests and his fears, and he always made sure that Law knew that he cared about him. He read books to Law, but enjoyed it even more if Law read to books to him, and he always ate together with Law to make sure that he had company while eating.

While Doflamingo was interested in Law's abilities, Corazon was interested in his person.

That was an important fact that Law had to remember, always, even if Doflamingo played all nice and friendly.

_Remember, there is but one person that really cares about you, and it is not Doflamingo..._

_It is Cora-san._

_Cora-san really cares._

Law silently endured those fingers in his hair until they stopped, until they finally withdrew.

Doflamingo turned around and walked towards the door, slowly, without a hurry.

"Be nice, Law."

The strings that kept Law's mouth shut finally slackened, and Law took a gulp of air. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his lungs as well, and he realized that his heart was beating fast.

Doflamingo wasn't out of the room as Law spoke up again.

It was a mistake.

"But what am I supposed to do until you are back?" He asked, "What about Corazon?"

Doflamingo stopped, his hand resting on the door frame. Law could see the tendons twitch underneath the tanned skin.

Doflamingo was silent for a few minutes, his head slightly turned, and Law only realized his mistake as it was already too late.

"I told you, it is impolite to ask so many questions, didn't I?"

xxx

He was tired.

Honestly, it was nothing new, but he was tired.

Tried of a lot of things, actually.

But mostly just tired.

"I am going now." His brother said while looking at his fingernails. "I'll return later tonight, maybe tomorrow morning. There are a few things I have to take care of."

Corazon said nothing, his head pillowed on his arm. He felt naked without the glasses, the protective shield that usually hid his emotions from his brother now gone, and he missed his coat. The coat that his brother was currently wearing over his shoulders, like a sign of Corazon's defeat. Doflamingo turned to look down at him, his crossed legs moving until he had both feet on the ground next to the bed.

"You should get out of the bed already. It's way past three." He grinned, his head tilted to one side. "You're my highest officer, someone who isn't allowed to stay in bed all day."

Corazon grimaced, not able to lift his head. "And who's fault is it that I'm lying here?" He growled.

Doflamingo chuckled, the big grin growing wider. "It's your own fault, just like always. Stop blaming me for everything, it was your responsibility, not mine." His head titled even further. "You agreed to this. Law didn't do as he was told. Your fault, not mine."

Corazon scowled, wrinkling his nose."He's not a trained pet that does what it is told, he is a child! Of course he doesn't always do what he is told, that's what children do!"

Doflamingo's eyebrows twitched; the only warning Corazon got before his hand shot out to grab Corazon's throat, his fingers digging painfully into the soft skin.

"Is that so?" He hissed, every fibre of his body tense. His voice was low, his fingers trembling ever so slightly with hidden emotions as he leaned forward until Corazon could see his own face in the toned glasses. "That's not what I've learned."

Corazon turned his head away, ignoring the painful stab of those fingers against his throat.

He couldn't remember much of their father, let alone of their mother.

He had barely known his parents, but what he could remember of his father wasn't that great.

It had been Doflamingo who had known them.

It had been Doflamingo who had killed their father.

There had been a time when Corazon would ask about their parents, but Doflamingo's answer had always been the same. _"They are dead. There is nothing more you need to know. We have a family now, don't we?"_

The Donquixote Pirates had always been their family, and they still were. They meant everything to Doflamingo, because they were the family he had always wanted.

Doflamingo had been a child that had been forced to grow up too fast, and Corazon felt very sorry for him.

He often wondered how things would have turned out if their mother hadn't died.

"I thought you hate him." Corazon said, his voice raw because Doflamingo was still choking him with his tight grip. "Yet all I see when I look at you is him." He managed a bitter smile before the grip on his throat became so tight that he was sure he was going to suffocate. He raised his hands to press them against Doflamingo's face, trying to push him away, but it was of no use; Doflamingo's anger was great, and Corazon was simply too exhausted to put up a real fight.

It would be over soon, just like always.

Resistance was useless, even though it was something Doflamingo greatly enjoyed...

His brother leaned further towards him, pressing his whole weight down onto his throat while he whispered, "How would you know?"

Corazon made a pained noise, his fingers now scratching at Doflamingo's hand while his eyes burned with anger. He could feel his vision becoming splotchy and he considered using his powers, but Doflamingo let go all of sudden, leaving Corazon coughing and gasping for air.

"But it's alright, I know how to deal with insolent brats. I had to look out for you all those years,after all." The hand that had strangled him mere minutes ago came up to ruffle Corazon's hair. Corazon didn't stop him, he was too busy gasping for air.

The anger burned bright in his veins though. It was always like this, a power play which Doflamingo would win with ease.

It wasn't because Corazon was weak, it was because he didn't put as much effort into those fights as he should. "You should have killed me years ago." Doflamingo mused, his hand running over Corazon's cheek. Corazon slapped Doflamingo's hand away, and his brother laughed. "But you're too sentimental, aren't you? Sentimental and afraid."

He smiled, and for a split second it looked like a honest smile. "You've always been like that."

"Fuck you." Corazon growled, resisting the urge to punch his brother in the face.

Violence was useless against Doflamingo.

The only thing that you had in a fight against him was your wits,because bodies were something that Doflamingo could easily control.

However, he was a brilliant manipulator if it came to controlling minds as well...

"Oh no,thank you." Doflamingo smirked before he stood up with one swift movement. "I have better things to do right now."

He turned away from Corazon, who sat up now, rubbing his throat.

"You've always been his favourite, you know?" Doflamingo said, and his voice was very quiet. He didn't move and stood very still. The sun from outside was bright and casting shadows on his profile.

Corazon stopped rubbing his hurting throat, his brow now furrowed.

Doflamingo used to do that a lot, acting as if nothing had happened, as if they hadn't been fighting mere minutes ago. Corazon was used to it by now, yet he was always a bit confused, a bit surprised. He had learned to go with it. There was no need to waste more energy by being angry at his brother after one of their countless fights.

Their relationship was just like that, a constant struggle.

It would always be like that.

"I wasn't." He answered, his voice hoarse.

Doflamingo didn't answer, but Corazon was sure that he was smiling bitterly to himself.

"How would you know."

He moved now, is steps steady and loud in the silence of the room.

"Wait." Corazon swung his legs out of the bed, his naked feet pressed against the warm floorboards.

Doflamingo stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What is it."

Corazon stood up, his hand fumbling around in the nightstand until he found his glasses.

"My coat. I want it back."

Doflamingo chuckled, and his shoulders moved up and down with the laughter.

He left the room.

The coat he took with him.

xxx

Law was back.  
Doflamingo wouldn't be so at ease, let alone leave the ship, if the boy was still missing.

He hadn't been missing to begin with; Corazon had known that Law would return. It had been Doffy who had doubted it.  
"Oi, Vergo." Corazon stood at the door to Vergo's room, his arms crossed and his head raised to look down at Vergo, who was sitting at his desk.  
"Where is Law? I haven't seen him on deck and he isn't in my room."  
Vergo didn't turn around to face Corazon; instead he continued to do his work.  
"I don't see why I should tell you." He answered, his voice as monotone as ever.  
Corazon rolled his eyes; this man was annoying him to no end. He really couldn't understand what his brother saw in him. They were best buddies, probably because Vergo didn't talk much if he didn't need to, which was perfect for Doflamingo who loved to hear his own voice.  
"Because I fucking asked you, that's why." Corazon snarled, not patient enough to deal with Vergo right now. "Do you really need a reason for everything?"  
Vergo turned around, his face stoney. "I will not tell you anything, not with that attitude you have."

"Ohhh, dear god, I am so sorry." Corazon raised his hands, dramatically turning his head to the side. "Forgive me for my rude behavior, how dare I to speak to you in such a manner, for give me." He turned his head to look at Vergo again, who wore the same expression like before; none.  
"Oh man, Vergo, really?" Corazon dropped his hands and sighed. "At least act as if I am funny."

Vergo only raised one eyebrow, obviously unaffected by Corazon's attempts to lighten the mood.

"Just tell me where he is." Corazon rolled his eyes. "Please. I am begging you on my knees."

Vergo just turned around again, his back facing Corazon now.

"If Doffy didn't tell you, why should I?"  
"I don't know. Maybe because you're nice and friendly and want to help me out?" Corazon answered dryly. Really, Vergo never was any help. Sometimes he wondered if the man hated him just because.  
They never had been good friends to begin with, so the hatred was mutual, although Corazon really didn't care that much about Vergo to call the feeling hatred...

Strong dislike was a better way to put it.

"C'mon, I am going to find him anyway. Just tell me where he is and spare me the trouble of searching for him. Don't be an asshole."  
Vergo chose to ignore him, and Corazon gave up.

Fine, he would find Law without his help.

To find Law he had to think like his brother; where would he put Law so he wouldn't escape again?  
Corazon first thought of the cells in the lower part of the ship, but he quickly gave up on that thought; Doflamingo was cruel, but he would never put Law there. Law was his everything, his possession, nothing that he would throw into a dark cell. Doflamingo liked to keep his things shiny and clean.  
No,instead he would lock him up somewhere where only he could reach him, where he could watch over him to make sure that no one else was touching him. A golden cage instead of a real cell.

It wasn't hard to figure it out, in the end Corazon knew exactly where he had to search for Law.  
He knocked at the door before he entered, his voice low and calm. "Law? Are you in there?"  
There was no answer, but Corazon opened the door anyway. Maybe the boy was asleep?  
He could spot Law in an instant; he was sitting with his back facing Corazon, his gaze directed at the sea. Corazon couldn't see his face, couldn't even see if he was awake.  
He didn't turn his head as Corazon entered, and he said no word.

"Law, hey. You're back." Corazon's smile was evident in his voice. "Doffy did get worried, you should have seen him. He was all red-faced and running around the ship like a scared bird."  
Corazon laughed, stopping behind Law who still wouldn't turn around.  
Corazon's brow furrowed, and worry began to gnaw at him. That wasn't like Law; Law was the only one who smiled at his stupid jokes and his terrible attempts to be funny. Law was always happy to see him. He never ignored Corazon.

Was Law angry at him?

"I am sorry for not being awake yesterday evening. I was waiting for your return but...I fell asleep." He rubbed the back of his head, grinning awkwardly. It was not quiet true; he had had a fight with Doffy, and things got a bit...complicated. Nothing Law was supposed to know or worry about.  
"I knew you'd come back. That's why I didn't worry. It was because I was sure you wouldn't leave us without saying goodbye, that's not like you." Corazon smiled, looking down at Law while waiting for an answer, but the boy remained silent.

The bad feeling in his stomach became stronger.

It hurt, being ignored by the only person that really cared for you.

It was weird, really, but that kid meant more to Corazon than anyone.

He wondered how it had come to this.

Law was just a kid they had found, a boy without a family and without any hope for his future.

When had he become so important to Corazon?

Most importantly, why?  
Why was Law so important to him?

 _Maybe_ , Corazon tought, _because he is the only one who sees something good in me._  
Which was laughable, really; if there was one thing that Corazon wasn't it was being a good man.

However, Law looked up to him, and that made him incredible proud.

Seeing him now like this, all quiet and huddled, made Corazon's heart ache.

It kind of felt as if he had failed Law, and he was so very sorry for that; of course Law would have wanted Corazon to be awake, of course he hadn't wanted to endure Doflamingo's anger...  
"Law..." Corazon crouched down, lying his hand on Law's shoulders; Law tensed up immediately, his body shaking slightly, but he refused to turn around.

"Law, are you angry with me?" Corazon asked, couldn`t stop himself from asking. "Did I do something wrong? Is it because I wasn't there for you?"

Why, why did he care so much...

There was a quiet sob that went through Law's whole body, but it sounded strangled, almost muffled, as if something was pressed against Law's mouth.

However, the boy's hands were both clutching the hem of the blanket.

"Law..." Corazon said, calmly. He had a bad feeling. "Law, turn around. "

Law quickly shook his head, the first movement he had made since Corazon's arrival.

He looked at his hands, his shoulders hunched.

"Law. Please, turn around. Look at me."

Law still refused, shaking his head over and over again. His fingers were digging into the soft fabric of the blanket, almost as if trying to tear it into pieces.

His whole body language told Corazon that he wanted nothing more than to be left alone,but Corazon _knew_ that Law didn't want to be left alone, not at all.

His other hand came up to lie on Law's shoulder, and he turned him around, carefully, without any hurry. Law tried to resist, his small hands coming up stop Corazon, trying to push him away, but he failed, and gave up.

He was now facing Corazon, although his head was low and turned to the side, his eyes hidden by his thick black hair.

Corazon sighed and put his index-finger under Law's chin, lifting his head so that Law had to meet his eyes.

"Oh Law..." Corazon whispered, and couldn't hide the sadness in his voice. He reached out and touched his cheek, careful not to scare the boy who was already on the verge to tears. However, if it were tears of anger of panic Corazon couldn't tell. "I am so sorry."

He had assumed that he would see what he was seeing now, because it was something Doflamingo used to do to silence Corazon; Law's mouth was tightly shut, tied together by invisible strings which were cutting into the dark skin.

Every movement his lips made must hurt him greatly, Corazon could remember those cutting strings all too well. It was a fitting punishment, in Doflamingo's eyes, for a brat that wouldn't do as it was told, who wouldn't stop asking questions.

Law's eyes were downcast, his hands balled into fists. He was shaking still, and he tried very hard not to cry. His eyes were all shiny with tears, and that was probably because he was so angry at himself and didn't dare to look at Corazon; because he felt weak.

The anger in Corazon was great; he couldn't believe that Doflamingo had left Law like this, all alone and without being able to talk or eat. How long had Law been like this already? Since yesterday? Only for a few hours?

This punishment was irresponsible and most of all unnecessary, and Corazon was so angry, really really angry, but he swallowed his anger down; anger was not what Law needed right now.

"It's alright, Law. Shhh, it's okay. No one is angry at you anymore, I am here now. You're alright."

He leaned forward and drew Law in a warm hug.

Law leaned into the embrace, his hands coming up to grab Corazon's shirt, and he leaned his head against his chest, his breath uneven and his body tense.  
He wasn't crying, that wasn't something Law did, but he was full of panic.

The shock was still evident in his body and he couldn't shake it off so easily.

The fear of not being able to talk ever again was something Corazon didn't wish upon anyone else. Not being able to talk meant being alone, because without a voice it was difficult to make the own presence known to others.

And,even if others noticed you, they would easily grow bored of someone who wouldn't respond to their questions.

"It's okay." Corazon rubbed Law's back, silently waiting till the boy had calmed down a bit.

"Let's go back to our room,hm? I can read you something, how about that?"

Instead of being delighted Law tensed up again, shaking his head over and over again.

"Law,it's alright, Doffy isn't here right now. He won't know." Corazon assured him, stroking his hair and trying to soothe him, but it didn't work; Law began trying to push himself away from Corazon, who refused to let Law go.

"Okay, okay!" Corazon tightened his grip around Law's tense body, resting his chin on Law's head; it was not to intimidate him, it was to calm him down. Law was far too upset to think straight now, but that was alright. Corazon could deal with that. He knew how Law must be feeling, and so he tried to comfort him as best as he could. Because back then there had been no one to comfort Corazon, and that had been horrible. He didn't want Law to have the same fate.

He could still change something, and even if he could only offer a little comfort from the harsh reality that Doflamingo inflicted on Law, he would try.

He would try to give Law a childhood that was better than Corazon's had been.

"Doffy can be scary, I know. I always was afraid of him when I was little and..." He smiled slightly. "Sometimes I am scared of him even now that I am all grown up."

Law stopped his silent sobs and looked up, his brow slightly furrowed, almost questioning.

He did that a lot, furrowing his brow. He was far too young to do that all the time...

"It's true." Corazon said, still smiling slightly. "Everyone is afraid of him. It's not only you. So don't feel weak, and even if you do, it's alright. We all do feel weak sometimes, and we are all afraid, and there's nothing bad about it. That's what makes us human. So don't try to hide that part of yourself." He leaned back and tapped his index finger against Law's chest. "You are only human, Law. Lot of scary things will happen to you, but you will get past them. You're a brave kid."

Law's eyes were big, the frown now gone from his face. He stared at Corazon as if he had never seen him before. And then, suddenly, he began to cry. Big tears were running down his cheeks, and he buried his head in Corazon's chest and simply cried.

The barrier he had put up between himself and his emotions must have cracked, and as a result the tension eased off slowly and the tears started flowing.

Corazon held Law, not saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all the reviews and kudos! They mean the world to me! I am just really bad at responding to the comments, because I never know what to say...Haha


	6. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You did well

_I was so young, and didn't know any better_   
_I thought it was supposed to be this way._

_The things you did to me_

_At some point I stopped questioning the things you did_   
_Only to accept them with utter dread_

_Which then turned to anger and hate_

**Chapter 5: Proud  
**

They stayed together in Doflamingo's room. Corazon didn't leave Law's side, even though Law was sure that he had better things to do than sitting next to him. But Corazon didn't leave.

Corazon stayed, and only got up to get a book, which he would read to Law with great patience and without demanding a break. He made sure that Law felt comfortable, brushed away the tears that would still spill out of the corner of his eyes sometimes when the pain of not being able to speak was too great and the need for food too strong. He told Law that it was alright, that he would speak to Doflamingo to make sure that Law could talk again.  
Law leaned against Corazon while sitting in his leg, his head pillowed against Corazon's shoulder as he listened to his soothing voice.

It was later, when Corazon was reading to Law, that Law noticed the angry red marks against Corazon's wrists and the hand-shaped bruise against his throat.  
It worried him, because he was sure that they hadn't been there the day before.  
He reached out carefully, his small fingers gently stroking over the harsh red lines.  
Corazon stopped reading, his eyes turning to Law who looked up at him with a worried but stern glance. He demanded to know what had happened.  
His hand fumbled around until it found the paper and the pen that Corazon had kindly brought him from his room, so that Law was able to communicate with him.  
 _What happened?_

Corazon smiled slightly, his hand coming up to ruffle Law's hair. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

Law, however, shook his head, his brow furrowed and his gaze serious as he tapped his index-finger against the marks on Corazon's arm. He really wanted to voice his worry for Corazon, but his lips wouldn't move.  
Corazon sighed, his hand returning to the book. "Please, not now, Law. It's nothing. Let's read the book, okay?"

Law pressed his lips together, even though it hurt. He nodded, and Corazon smiled again.  
His smile was warm and friendly as he continued reading.

Law was still worried.  
More than ever.

x

Eventually, Law fell asleep. Corazon was glad for it, because he didn't want the kid to suffer any longer. He carried him to the bed and laid him down on the soft silk blanket. Law's chest moved slowly and steadily with every breath he took, and he buried his head into the pillow as if to escape the world.

Corazon watched him for a little longer, not moving an inch.

It was early the next morning that Doflamingo arrived. His clothes were splattered with blood, but Corazon's coat was clean.  
His brother walked into the room, all full of himself, but his grin faltered as he saw Corazon sitting on the large sofa, one leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
He had probably wanted to see Law all exhausted and eagerly waiting for his arrival, but instead he found his brother sitting in the dim room glaring angrily at him from underneath his glasses.  
Doflamingo's grin returned, even wider than before, and Corazon could feel the satisfaction rolling off of him in waves. He was a sick bastard, and knowing that Corazon hadn't been able to help Law was exactly what he had wanted to see; Law was at his mercy now, as well as Corazon. Without him they were nothing, that's what he liked to tell himself.

"We need to talk." Corazon said, his voice hushed so he wouldn't wake Law. "Now."  
"Fufufufu!" Doflamingo laughed and crossed his arms, his head tilted. "I just arrived."  
"And I don't give a fuck." Corazon answered, his eyes narrowed. He stood up with one swift movement and walked past Doflamingo, his head held hight. He had to control the urge to yell at his brother. "My room. Now!"  
His brother chuckled, the grin still evident on his lips. There was blood on his face, and his glasses hid his bright eyes. It looked scary, but Corazon ignored it.

"My my, you're all eager. I'm not used to that, what a nice welcoming." He purred, his long tongue darting out to lick a few drops of blood from his upper lip."However, I _could_ get used to that."  
Corazon ignored that comment, and the shiver it send down his spine.

He waited until Doflamingo had followed him into his room before he closed the door and turned around to face his brother. Now that Law wasn't here he could let his anger go.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He growled, but his brother only laughed at him. Doflamingo walked to Corazon's bed where he sat down and leaned back against the headboard. His hands were folded neatly in his lap as he spoke, "I did what I always do with brats that don't know when to shut up."

"He trusted you!" Corazon spat. "He wasn't able to eat for a whole day! You fucking left him alone, expecting him to deal with it all by himself! I cannot believe how cruel you are to him, he's done nothing wrong!"

Doflamingo listened quietly to Corazon's angry rant, nodding slightly as if agreeing to his words, but the sarcastic smile on his lips was anything but compassionate.

"I don't see why you are surprised." Doflamingo said. "You know my methods. Did you think I would spare him of his punishment just because he is a boy that happened to join our family? He's a part of our family, just like you and me, and he will be punished just like that."

"There was no need for punishment to begin with!" Corazon yelled, this time not able to lower his voice as he gestured wildly with his hand. "He returned! He apologized! What more do you want?!"

"I want obedience." Doflamingo answered, and he did so quietly. He was at ease, sure of his superiority, and he stood up, an elegant movement without a sound. He stood before Corazon before the other man was able to realize what was happening. "And obedience has to be well trained." He walked around Corazon, circling him, watching him. "Not with love and affection only, but with pain and punishment as well. It deepens the bond. " His hand moved over the back of Corazon's neck, a feathery touch which seemed to weight far more.  
Corazon's skin tingled and he tried to turn around, but the hand on his neck tightened its grip.  
Corazon knew too well.

"Sounds to me like you're referring to the stockholm syndrome." Corazon's voice was steady, his gaze directed at the opposite wall.

Doflamingo chuckled, but the hand on his neck had a strong grip. "Not at all. I don't keep any of you here, you are here because of your fee will. You are not my hostages."

That was a lie.

"Keep telling that yourself." Corazon smiled bitterly, his hand coming up to grip Doflamingo's wrist. "Now let go of me, or I'll cut off that hand."

Now Doflamingo laughed, and he let go of Corazon just to sneak his arm around his middle, hugging him against his chest. "You're so angry lately, that's not like you. What's the matter?"

"Let go!" Corazon growled, not answering the question that he was being asked.  
Really, what did it matter?  
He could tell Doflamingo anything, his brother still wouldn't accept it as an answer; Doflamingo only heard what he liked to hear, anything else was ignored.

"You really are defiant, I wonder why that is." Doflamingo mused, his arm tightening around Corazon's middle,almost like a warning. "Is it because of Law?"

His voice had a sharp edge now.  
He didn't like it, the idea that Corazon was growing soft because of a child.  
How laughable.  
Doflamingo had spent a great deal of his time making sure that Corazon grew up to become a strong solider at his side, someone who supported him and all of his actions without questioning them; they were brothers, so they had to stick together,right?  
There was no one left of their real family, so the least they could do was support each other.

"What does it matter?" Corazon gave up on trying to get free. He didn't want to use his powers now and here in a closed room with Law nearby.  
Doflamingo could have it his way, it would be easier for both of them.  
"It matters a lot to me." Doflamingo hummed thoughtfully. Corazon couldn't see his face but he was sure he was grinning.

Doflamingo pillowed his chin on Corazon's shoulder, the arm that wasn't looped around Corazon's middle came up in front of Corazon, as if to touch his face.  
"I get jealous very easily, you should know that."  
Corazon clicked his tongue, too annoyed to put up with Doflamingo's behavior. "Stop with that bullshit! We both now that's not true."  
Doflamingo made a displeased sound, and Corazon twisted around in his grip so that he was able to break free. The blade of Corazon's sword Kikoku was at Doflamingo's throat before the other had the chance to move a finger. He had grabbed the sword with such a speed that even Doflamingo hadn't seen it coming. "Now would you kindly remove those strings you've used to silence Law." Corazon's voice was sharp and the blade didn't waver as he stared at his brother. "Or do I have to use force?" The air around him seemed to crackle, almost like the charged atmosphere right before a thunderstorm, and he knew that his eyes behind the glasses were flashing bright blue, resembling the lightning across a dark sky.  
Corazon wasn't one to use violence if he could avoide it, but he was slowly losing his patience.  
His brother was going too far.

Doflamingo snorted, clearly not impressed by what he saw;he was not pleased that his brother wouldn't stand still and even tried to intimidate him.  
"You really think you can tell me what to do?" Doflamingo's finger came up to touch the blade that rested against his throat. His voice was bored, as if they had gone through the same situation several times before. "You seriously think you can make me do something by putting a sword against my throat?" He chuckled , clearly amused.  
Corazon's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Wanna find out?" He tightened his grip around the handle of his sword. The blade gleamed dangerously in the dim light and it seemed to hum slightly under his hands, as if it was waiting for the final blow, ready to spill Doflamingo's blood all over the floor. The air had grown thick with the charged energy around them, and every hair on Corazon's neck stood up. Corazon knew that Doflamingo was only allowing him to move against him because he thought this was fun watching him try. He could have stopped Corazon minutes ago, with a movement of his fingers, but he did not.  
Not yet.

"That's adorable, but I am not interested in playing along right now. "Doflamingo pushed the blade aside with his index-finger, his face still bored. Corazon wondered what was going on inside of his head. "I just returned and I am tired. I think I'll go to bed now that Law is there waiting for me."  
Corazon scowled and the sword hummed, telling him to end it right here and right now.  
But, no, Corazon was not like his brother; he wasn't someone who was able to kill his own family, even if it was rotten to the core.  
He truly was weak.  
"Don't you dare touch him." He whispered. "I'll chop off each of your damn fingers if you do."

Doflamingo raised one eyebrow, chuckling.  
"Oh dear, you truly are defiant. I don't like that at all."

Corazon answer was to flip off his brother.

Xx

Law had dreaded the moment he would have to face Doflamingo again.  
He had stayed in the room, so there was nothing he should fear, but somehow Doflamingo always found a way for another punishment...  
However, Doflamingo was not angry at all.  
"Wake up, Law."  
That was the first thing he said to Law. Law blinked, a bit confused because he had been sure that Corazon would be the one lying next to him when he woke up, but instead it was Doflamingo.  
Doflamingo grinned down at him, lying on his side with his head propped in his hand while he studied Law's expression.  
Law supressed the urge to scoot away from the man as far as the bed would allow him without falling off of it.  
He could feel the panic welling up in him as he tried to open his mouth but couldnt, but then he remembered _why_ that was, and he tried to calm down. He couldn't stop his heart from racing in his chest though. Where was Cora-san? Why wasn't he here? He had promised not to leave...

"I see you had a great time with Corazon." Doflamingo held up the notebook that Law had used to write down the things he hadn't been able to say. His grin did not vanish, but Law's stomach dropped. Had Doflamingo read what he had written? It had said nothing important, but still...  
Law felt kind of uncomfortable now, because Doflamingo had no right to read what wasn't meant for him. Those words were nothing special, but they had been meant for Corazon, not for Doflamingo.  
"Don't look at me like that. I just returned! Aren't you happy to see me again?"  
Law really wanted to say no, but his mouth was refusing the answer anyway, so he just stared at Doflamingo. Law's eyes were unafraid as he looked up at Doflamingo, not able to say a word.  
Doflamingo's grin vanished, and he tilted his head. He tossed the book aside as if not caring that it belonged to Law, and Law flinched slightly as it hit the floor behind the bed with a loud thud.

"I come back and all I get is a frown! That's just rude, Law. I thought I told you not to be rude."  
Law closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. What had Doflamingo expected? A friendly hug, a warm smile? Law felt the anger creeping it's way up; after what had happened he seriously expected Law to be grateful and friendly?!  
"But I'll forgive your rudeness for today. Because-" he leaned forward, the grin back on his lips. "I have something for you, a gift that will show if you're worthy to become the doctor of this ship."  
Law blinked, not able to open his mouth in awe; something that would decide if he was worth being a doctor? What could that be? Was Doflamingo serious, or was it one of his morbid jokes...

"But first we have to get rid of those strings, don't you think?" Doflamingo reached out, his hand gently caressing Law's cheek with his thumb.  
Law didn't dare to breath through his nose, didn't dare to move. He was transfixed by the gaze behind the toned glasses, his body not able to move.  
The thumb moved from his cheek to his lips, carefully moving over the soft skin.  
Law could feel the strings loosening as the thumb stroke over his lips, as if they were cut by the finger. The thumb lingered far too long on his lips, stroking them in a circular motion. His skin tingled as the hand moved over his cheek and towards his neck.

"The surprise." he managed to say, his voice hoarse because he hadn't been able to drink anything the past twenty-four hours. _Distract him_.  
Doflamingo's hand stopped, and the man grinned as he leaned back.  
 _Good,_ the tension in Law's body eased a bit, and Law's shoulders dropped. He didn't want those fingers near his skin again. They were like spiders, long and fast, and it made him feel uneasy when they touched him in such a gentle way. It gave him goosebumps...

"You're all excited now, I see..." Doflamingo chuckled as he stood up with one swift movement, his back turned to Law. "Don't you want to eat anything first? I am sure you must be hungry." He turned his head to look at Law over his shoulder. Law couldn't see if he was still grinning, because the lower half of his face was hidden by the feathers of his coat. _Cora-san's coat..._  
"No, thank you, _Sir_." Law said, even through his stomach clenched at those words."I am not hungry."  
He didn't want to eat anything right now.  
Doflamingo chuckled slightly, shrugging his shoulders. "Very well. Might be better that way. Would be a shame if you'd throw up."  
Law didn't know what Doflamingo meant, but he would find out soon.

Law followed Doflamingo quietly, while the tall man was humming to himself.  
Law wondered where Corazon was. The brothers couldn't be seen together very often these days, as if they were trying to avoid each other at all costs. It hadn't been like this in the beginning, and Law wondered if it was partly his fault.

He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice that they were walking deeper into the ship, downwards to a part where Law had only been one and that only by accident; the torture chamber.  
He had been new on the ship, curious about all the rooms it held, and had ended up down in the dark parts, where the light was dim and the smell of blood and death was hanging in the air like a faint perfume. Law was a curious child, but he was not curious enough to risk anything while being down in the dark corridors. He was smart enough to realize that it was better not to sneak down there again.

They entered the chamber, a middle-sized room with a table in the middle. There were quite a few sharp and deadly instruments hanging at the wall, but Law chose not to look at them. Not because he was afraid, no, he was far more interested in the man that was lying on the table.  
He looked beaten up, bloody, the face smashed to an unrecognisable pulp, and Law was sure that one arm was missing. There was a lot of blood.  
Law wasn't afraid, neither was he repelled by the man; he was curious, his brain already trying out the possible ways of treating the wounds. It wouldn't be easy by what Law could tell, but it wasn't impossible.  
Other children would start to cry, would probably run away now, but not Law; no; Law was far too interested in how the human body was working. Blood, intestines, exposed bones, he didn't care. It was part of the human body, like the filling of a stuffed animal. There was nothing to be afraid of.  
The only thing he felt right now was pity for the man, because those wounds must hurt like hell.

"What happened?" Law asked, the hunger for food long forgotten.  
"He was in my way." Doflamingo answered calmly as he walked up tp the man. "He thought it would be a good idea to fight me, and he ended up like this. It is his own fault. "  
The man on the table groaned, and Law realized that the he was still conscious even with those heavy wounds. It seemed cruel to Law, to let the man suffer, even though he was the enemy.  
It was as if Doflamingo was a cat, playing with its prey, letting it suffer until it died because of its wounds and the cat had satisfied its play instinct.

"I thought he would be of use to you."  
Law turned his eyes away from the man on the table to look at Doflamingo who was half-hidden by the shadows of the room.  
"Use?" Law asked, his brow furrowed. "Why that?"  
"I thought a good surgeon needs a bit of practice before he gets to become a real doctor." Doflamingo grinned, and his teeth looked very white and very big. "He is all yours now. Do whatever you like."  
He rounded the table until he stood next to Law, his hand on Law's head. "Make me proud." And with that he ruffled Law's hair before he left the room, whistling to himself.  
The door closed with a heavy thud and Law was left alone with the dying man.  
 _Okay,_ Law thought, rubbing his arms with his hands, _he needs to stay awake_. _Probably. When he faints he is lost, the possibility that he is too weak to wake up again is too great..._

He would need painkillers, bandages, a needle... His brain switched to autopilot; all the medical knowledge he had acquired surfaced and he could see it in front of his inner eye, how it should be done and what he had to do. First he had to take a look at the damage. Broken bones, blood loss, a missing arm, possibly a intracranial injury ...  
It was so easy, so easy, but ...  
Where were his medical supplies? Law's eyes moved over the floor next to the table: nothing.  
He moved, searching in the cabinets and iron shelves , but he couldn't find any medical supplies.  
That was weird; how was he supposed to help the man if he didn't have anything to work with? He would need to get his own material then, and so he walked to the door, ready to return with the stuff he needed, but – the door was locked.  
Of course...he should have known it. There was no way that Doflamingo would leave him here all alone without locking the door. Law was trapped, once again, just like always. He felt stupid for letting himself being lead into the trap, but it was alright, would be alright, just like always. Law was a big boy after all, he would manage to find a way, he always found a way somehow...  
Law turned back towards the man, who was groaning quietly on the table, and the fear that the man would die was like a weight pulling Law down.  
This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to help the man! He was supposed to be a good doctor!  
But there was another fear, the fear of the punishment he would received as soon as Doflamingo returned and found the man dead.

 _Think, Law, think! Think, think, think, think!_  
There had to be something, anything, that he could use to treat the wounds!  
In the future he would have to face such situations as well, and he would need a calm mind to figure out how to help his crew and friends, and most importantly Corazon! He couldn't be a dead weight to them, he had to be of some use! Just because there was nothing here that he knew to be medical equipment didn't mean that all of the things in this room were useless. There was plenty of stuff here, he would find a way to help the man!  
Law straightened his back and rolled up the arms of his shirt. Very well, he would save the man!  
"I will help you, stranger-ya!" He grinned.  
The man only groaned.

Xxx

He couldn't tell if he had spent hours or a whole day down there, but he knew that he was exhausted to no end. Exhausted, but happy. He looked down at the man, who was still barely alive but in a much better shape than a few hours before. Law hadn't been able to save the nose, and it would probably look very ugly once it was healed, and of course he hadn't been able to replace the missing teeth, but he had done his best to set the broken fingers straight and to stop the bleeding that the wound from the ripped off arm had produced. His clothes were ruined, soaked with blood. Oh well...

Law was really exhausted now. He had been running around none-stop, trying to save the man.  
He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and nearly smeared more blood over his face.  
It was really messy. There had been no gloves to prevent dirt and bacteria from entering the wounds, or anything to disinfect the wounds. There was a high chance of inflammation and Law decided that he had to tell Doflamingo that he needed real medical supplies in order to heal the man. Yes, Law understood that this was a way for Doflamingo test of his skills and his creativity, but this was a life that Doflamingo used for his game, and Law didn't think that was funny at all.

The man was out cold and Law was all alone in the chamber now. The hunger had returned and he was cold, and he really wanted to see Corazon again.

He sat there for a while, till he was all tried, until the door finally opened.  
Law jumped up, stumbling a bit, but regained his posture.

Doflamingo entered the room,together with Vergo, and Law's breath stopped just like always when Doflamingo walked towards him.  
Doflamingo was silent as he walked towards the table, his head slightly titled. Vergo stayed at the door, through his eyes were on Law.  
"I see...You did well, Law." Doflamingo hummed, pleased with the result. He turned to Law who stood straight and still like a wooden figure. "Was it difficult?"

Law shook his head, and Vergo snorted.

"It was not, not at all." Law answered, his voice calm and serious. "I could identify all wounds but without medical supplies it was difficult to treat them. I need medical equipment to heal the man..."

Doflamingo hummed thoughtfully, his index-finger tapping against his chin. "I see. So you really do want to save him..."  
To Law he sounded almost surprised.

"Yes." Law nodded sternly. "This is my job. I am a doctor and I need to save people."  
Doflamingo's finger stopped against his chin, and he began to laugh loudly. It echoed from the walls of the chamber and made Law flinch slightly. Vergo's face was as stony as ever, and Law felt ridiculed by Doflamingo's grin.  
"I am serious." Law's eyes narrowed.  
Doflamingo's laughter stopped abruptly. "I am serious,too."

Law pressed his mouth together, afraid that he had been too cheeky again. However, Doflamingo only shrugged his large shoulders. "It's fine with me. You'll get whatever you need."  
Law blinked, surprised that there was no big argument about saving enemies and the waste of supplies.  
"I...Thank you." Law said, still surprised.  
There was the sound of Vergo loudly clearing his throat, and Law hastily added, "- S _ir_..." to the end of his sentence. Doflamingo chuckled, pleased with Law's behavior.

"Very well." Doflamingo reach out, offering his hand to Law. "I think you've earned yourself a meal now. How does that sound?"  
Law's stomach betrayed him by making a growling noise, although Law's face did not show any emotion as Doflamingo laughed out. "Come now. You did a good job."

Law couldn't help but feel proud as he followed Doflamingo, walking next to him while holding his hand just the way Doflamingo liked it, while Vergo followed them quietly.

He was so proud, indeed, that he even forgot about the blood on his hands.  
It wouldn't be the last time that they were soaked in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, thanks for all the Kudos!  
> Also I know this is a really slow build but ah please bear with me!


	7. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take responsibility for the things you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews, they really keep me motivated and going^^( doesn't mean I wouldn't be motivated without them , but it is always nice to read what others think)

_I have never, not once, in my life killed a person on purpose._

_I have cut people open, have taken them apart, but I have never killed anyone with my own two hands.  
Not even in a fight._

______I don't like killing people.___  
__ I like to make fun of them, reminding them of how dangerous I can be when I switch their body parts..._

_However, that doesn't mean that I've never_ _been responsible for the death of some._

**Chapter 6:Responsibility**

Law was eager to help the man. He would treat his wounds and check on him every day, making sure that he was healing well. He was so excited to be able to actually use his medical knowledge on a real person that he completely forgot about everything else.

Corazon was a bit worried; not because of Law's enthusiasm or his lack of interest in other things but because of what Doflamingo had probably planned for the boy. Because, if there was one thing for sure it was that things never went the way you expected if Doflamingo was involved...  
But Law was still too young and naïve to realize that.

It was the third week after the man had been brought onto the ship, bleeding and about to die. Now he looked much better, at least in Law's opinion, and since Law was a doctor his opinion was obviously right.

In the past days Law had learned a lot about the man, not only about his body but also about the man himself. He had been really wary of Law, and honestly, Law didn't blame him; a child of the enemies ship treating your wounds wasn't something you experienced every day. He refused to talk to Law and didn't eat anything that Law offered him, but eventually he opened up to Law.

It took a lot of time until he finally decided that Law didn't plan on murdering him.

His name was Yorick and he was forty-six years old. His favourite color was green because his little daughter had green eyes. He had a wife and three children, all of them girls.

His wife was named Patricia and was good at backing cake and even better at fighting off the nosy neighbours with Yorick's dagger.

His youngest daughter was six, his oldest twenty-five. He had been together with his wife for over twenty-seven years by now.  
She was the love of his life.

His job had been to watch over the ships that entered the port to make sure the crews wouldn't make any trouble while visiting the port and the village, and he told Law that Doflamingo had killed many men and even women without mercy on his way to the center of the village.  
He had come to their village because he had been searching for something, but Yorick couldn't remember what it had been that Doflamingo had demanded from the people of the village.

Yorick was very sad a lot because he had no idea if his family was still alive. He would often stare into the air, his gaze glazed with fever and his face pale, and would tell Law about his family while Law changed the bandages and listened quietly.

He always listened quietly while he himself never talked a lot. He didn't tell Yorick about his family, neither of what was going on on the ship.

Law doubted that Yorick's family was still alive, but he said nothing.  
He didn't have the heart to tell him.  
Because, even if Law was a bit cold-hearted and awkward if it came to interacting with other people he still knew when to be sensitive about certain subjects.

It was almost a month now that Yorick was on the ship. He hadn't left the chamber once, but today was the day that Law would show him the ship. That was what Law had decided.

Doflamingo hadn't been interested in Yorick at all, not even about the progress he made, but Law would show him today that Yorick was almost fully healed thanks to Law.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Law." Yorick said, his voice hushed as he walked slowly next to Law. His voice was deep and very calming. "I am the enemy..."

"Technically, you are just a man from a village that Doflamingo happened to be interested in." Law corrected him, swaying from side to side with every step he took because he was so excited to show Doflamingo that he had succeeded to heal Yorick.  
And there was Corazon, of course, who still had to meet Yorick!  
"You'll see, Cora-san is great! I bet he can take you back to your village if we ask him nicely."  
Corazon would do that for sure!

Yorick sighed deeply, his arm clutching the stump where his other arm had been. He had taken it quiet well, the loss of his arm. Law had been surprised.

Law was so excited that he talked more than he ever had. He wasn't one to talk a lot, even Corazon knew that, but he couldn't stop talking now that he was all excited.

The other members of the crew gave them a few side glances, clearly annoyed that Law was walking around with their captive. However, to Law this did not matter; Yorick was a man just like any other man on the ship, and he clearly didn't care that Yorick was considered a prisoner.  
He was Law's patient, and that was all that mattered to Law.

"The Young Master is busy." Gladius said, as Law and Yorick were walking past him. "Don't bother him."

Gladius was very quiet and usually only spoke if there was something bothering him, at least that was when Law was around. Maybe that was because he found Law and his actions bothersome, maybe it was because of Law's bad timing if it came to Gladius and his mood.

"I don't care." Law answered, because he really didn't. He knew for a fact that Doflamingo was not busy, and Gladius was only trying to get Law out of his sight.

"Impolite as ever, I see." Gladius mumbled, clearly displeased by Law's behavior. However, Gladius didn't try to stop Law. He probably thought that Doflamingo would deal with Law anyway, so anything that Law did was not his problem.

"We really shouldn't..." Yorick began, and Law turned to look at him. "...go to Doflamingo."  
Law raised his eyebrows, his head tilted. "Why?"

Why indeed? There was nothing to fear. If anything Doflamingo would be proud of Law for being such a great doctor. "Are you afraid?"

Yorick was quiet for a while, but then he nodded slowly. "Yes. I am. I know that this will not end well."

Law blinked, his head still tilted to one side. "I don't understand why you would be afraid. If Doflamingo would have wanted to kill you he would have done so a month ago. There is nothing to fear."

Yorick sighed deeply, a small smile on his lips. "Yes. You are probably right."  
Law grinned and turned around, and missed the sadness that crossed Yorick's face.

Yes, Law was so excited that he ignored a lot of facts that he probably wouldn't have ignored if the circumstances were different and his mind not clouded by the pure excitement to show off his abilities.  
Later he would regret it deeply.

Doflamingo sat on his sofa as Law and Yorick entered the room. Law hadn't even bothered to knock; he pushed the door handle and opened the door, something he usually never dared to do if he wasn't allowed to, but he was bold now.  
Maybe a bit too bold.

"Doflamingo, Sir!"  
Yorick winced ever so slighty as the name was uttered. If Law had payed more attention he would have noticed the way Yorick seemed to struggle with himself while being around Doflamingo.  
Law, even though he was a smart kid, was just a very excited child that was too naïve to sense the danger of the situation.

Doflamingo turned around to look at Law. His gaze was hidden by his toned glasses, just like always, and the amused grin that was spreading across his lips was wide and ominous.  
"Law." He stood up gracefully even though his legs seemed far too long for his body. It always amazed Law, that Doflamingo could move elegantly if he wanted to. Most of the time he just looked like an awkward bowlegged bird when he was walking. However, that didn't mean he looked less scary, it only underlined the fact that Doflamingo was a very powerful man that knew how to intimidate people with his body language alone.

Maybe,though, he only walked the way he did because he wanted to appear smaller than he was, Law wasn't sure.

"What brings you here, Law?"

Law straightened his back,just like Vergo had told him to so many times before, and gestured towards Yorick. "I am sure you can see that Yorick is all better now. I managed to patch him up and heal most of his wounds, and he's all better now!"

There was a notable tone of pride in Law's voice, and he faced Doflamingo's hidden gaze with a big grin.

"That's great." Doflamingo said, slowly walking towards them. "Truly, I am impressed." He stopped in front of them, his head tilted. He always did that. "So you are finished now?"

Law nodded. "Yes. The treatment is over now and he is ready to leave."

Yorick's eyes moved to look at Law. He was all quiet.

"Is that so?" Doflamingo hummed, tapping his finger against his chin. "Well,if that is so..."

He then reached out with one hand, and snapped Yorick's head with his strings until a sickening crunch was to be heard.

Yorick's lifeless body slumped to the floor.

His eyes were still open, and staring at Law.

There had been no time for him to be surprised. It had happened too fast and his brain had not been able to register the pain. It was over before he even knew it.

Law's eyes were wide as he stared at the body next to him. He wouldn't get the sight out of his head for quiet a while.

"Why?" Was all he managed to whisper, his wide eyes turning to meet Doflamingo's glasses. His throat felt tight. He just couldn't believe his own eyes.

"What?" Doflamingo asked in return, his voice bored as he turned around and walked back to his sofa, sitting down on it with his arms spread wide on the back rest. "You told me yourself, the treatment is finished."

"You killed him!" Law cried, couldn't help but cry, the shock and the disbelieve quickly turning into anger. "Why did you kill him?!"

Doflamingo was quiet, as if pondering about the words, although he seemed rather displeased by Law's sudden outburst of emotions. "A bird with a broken wing is useless. You've healed him, but he was broken beyond repair. He has fulfilled his purpose."

Law stared, his mouth wide open. "His purpose...?" he asked, his usually so strong voice small and shaky.

"Yes,indeed." Doflamingo crossed his legs, his head tilted as he watched Law with a stern expression. "He was your very first test subject. Be proud, you've succeeded to heal him. I know it hurts to lose a toy, but I will bring you a new one as soon as I can. For now, try and cut up that man. I am sure it will be very interesting."

Law felt sick.

He stared down at the floor, his body shaking.

"His name was Yorick..."

Doflamingo raised one eyebrow. "What?"

"His name..." Law said, his hands balled into fists to contain his anger. "...was Yorick."

Doflamingo laughed out, his head thrown back. He laughed and laughed, and all Law wanted to do was to stop the laughter that echoed through the room.

"You've made friends with him, that's it?" Doflamingo asked, his gaze back on Law.

Law pressed his lips together. He couldn't bear to look at Yorick's lifeless body. His gaze was fixed on Doflamingo's shoes instead, and all his anger was directed at the man before him.

"Oh Law." Doflamingo sighed deeply, shaking his head as if Law was a misbehaving child that just wouldn't understand what Doflamingo was trying to teach him. He stood up again, slowly walking towards Law. He stopped right in front of him,leaning down.

"You're not allowed to have any friends."

Law's breath was caught in his throat which felt unaturally tight, as if one of Doflamingo's invisible strings was trying to choke him. He slowly raised his head in disbelieve

"You belong to my crew now." Doflamingo said, crouching down to be at the same eye leve with Law while he put his finger under Law's chin. He had to look down at Law still.  
"You are a pirate. Pirates don't have friends."

Law didn't know what to say. He stared at Doflamingo and he felt so stupid, so so stupid, for bringing Yorick here, believing that Doflamingo would simply let him walk away.

Now he was dead.  
All because Law was not supposed to have friends.

"That's horrible.." Law whispered, his eyes staring at Doflamingo but not really seeing him.

It was his fault.

He had killed a human being; his stupidity had actually led to the death of a man.

Law felt as if someone had emptied a bucket full of icy water inside of him, and now the cold was creeping up his veins, taking over his body, paralyzing him.

_Murderer, Murderer, Murderer_

"Murderer..." Law whispered, his eyes wide as he stared ahead.

Doflamingo laughed out before he slapped Law hard without a warning.

Law's head flew to the side, his cheek stinging, but his body stayed unmoving.

"Don't be so ungrateful!" Doflamingo hissed as he stood up again, his full height towering over Law. "Accept the fact that the life of a pirate is full of blood and betrayal. You've chosen this life, so you have to live with the consequences it brings." He glared down at Law; Law could feel the eyes piercing into him even through he could not see them behind the glasses.

His cheek did hurt, but he did not dare to move his hand to touch it.

"No one ever said I have to kill anyone." Law whispered. He didn't know he managed to bring up the guts to answer Doflamingo, who was angered and most likely not amused by Law's words.  
"No one ever said I can't have friends."

Doflamingo took a deep breath. Law had the feeling he was...disappointed?Angry?  
Law couldn't tell.  
He had no idea.

"You don't need them, f _riends_. "Doflamingo said, his voice cold. "All you need is me. Me, and the crew. We are your family now. There is nothing else you need."

Doflamingo's hand reached out, and Law flinched slightly, expecting another blow, but the hand rested on his red cheek, tenderly stroking over the burning flesh. A stark contrast to the slap he had received mere minutes ago.

"Friends are a burden." Doflamingo said, his voice so much gentler now. "They slow you down on your way up. I cannot have that."

Law was quiet, not saying a word.

Somehow he had the feeling that was not true.

He never had had any friends, but he had read about friendships in stories and books. They seemed great. Not like a burden at all.

"Ah, but that's not the topic right now,is it?" Doflamingo's fingers moved up to his head and tightened in his hair, although his voice was soft, almost kind. "We still have that body over there. I think we should make use of it. What do you think,Law?"

Law's chest felt tight as he answered. "I don't..."

"Well,I think you should go back to the chamber and take a look at the inside of that body." Doflamingo's hand left Law's head, which made Law nearly stumbled forward. "The human body has so much to give. You will see. It will be fun."

Yorick's body seemed to move on it's own, but Law knew it were Doflamingo's strings that pulled the corpse upright until it was standing, the head lolling from side to side while the rest of the body seemed limp and boneless.

Doflamingo grinned, Yorick's hand reaching out and grabbing Law's arm, the fingers tightening painfully around his upper arm. The flesh was still a bit warm.

"I'll look forward to your results."

x

Law looked down at his plate, at the untouched food. He was quiet, not saying a word. In fact he hadn't said anything for quiet a while, not since he had returned from the chambers, covered in blood with a distanced look in his eyes.

Corazon was watching him. Law knew he was worried.

The others were talking, but Law didn't hear what they were saying. He didn't care. Their voices were a constant buzzing inside Law's ears and he wasn't able to make out the words even if he had wanted to.

Doflamingo wasn't paying attention to him. He was talking with someone, Law didn't bother to look up who it was.

"I am not hungry." Law said, no longer able to bear the carefree chatter of the crew. "May I be excused?"

Doflamingo stopped talking to Diamante, his head turned to Law who was still looking at his full plate. He didn't feel like eating at all.

"No." Doflamingo answered, turning back to Diamante. "Wait till everyone has finished."

"Doffy-" Corazon spoke up, his voice tense.

"It's rude." Doflamingo turned his head again, not looking at Corazon but at Law. "I expect some manners at my table. If you don't feel fine I am sure you can wait a few minutes more until you can leave, just like everybody else. Besides-" He leaned towards Law, who sat perfectly still. "You don't seem to keel over any time soon, and simply not wanting to eat is no excuse for leaving the table."

There was chuckling from the crew. Law didn't look up.

"I don't think that-" Corazon began, but Doflamingo was interrupting him before he had the chance to finish his sentence. "I don't care what you think. Keep your thoughts to yourself. I have made a decision."

Everyone was quiet now, all eyes directed at the brothers.

The tension in the room seemed to grow the longer the brothers stared at each other. Corazon's hands tightened around the silverware, and it seemed that he was ready to throw the knife at any given moment.

"Law, you can get up." Corazon said, without looking at Law. His eyes were fixed on Doflamingo's face.

"No, Law. You stay." Doflamingo said, his voice very calm.

Corazon scowled, the blunt edge of his knife digging into the soft wood of the table.  
"Law, it is better for you to lie down and rest if you don't feel well. I think we all can agree on that."

Doflamingo's face did not show what he was thinking as he leaned over the table towards Corazon, a small smirk on his lips that didn't seem to fit his icy tone.  
"Are you trying to make me angry, brother dear?"  
There was a dangerous edge in his voice, which made Law's stomach clenched.

They were fighting because of him.  
Again.

"No-" Corazon smirked back lazily, although it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "- I just don't want to be an asshole. Law doesn't feel fine, so why force him to stay at the table?"

"You know, Corazon, you're incredibly rude towards the Young Master." Diamante pointed out, but Doflamingo waved him off.  
"Such a brat." Vergo agreed, and Law was sure he was very keen on showing Corazon how to be respectful towards his brother.

"Don't bother, Diamante, Vergo..." Doflamingo leaned back, still grinning. "Corazon is just trying to play the hero here, and of course he fails. The usual."

Law listened quietly as the fight continued, although he barely heard what they were saying.

Corazon would get into trouble if he continued to speak for Law. The crew was very loyal to Doflamingo, and Corazon was putting the others against himself.

Law couldn't let that happen.

"It's alright." Law spoke up, his voice calm.

All heads turned to him, but he didn't look at anyone.

"I'll stay. I don't mind."

"Law..." Corazon began, but Law was shaking his head. "Don't."

And Corazon didn't say anything.

The dinner continued, although the atmosphere was still tense. Corazon was angry, Law could feel it, but not at Law. He was angry at his brother.

Law wasn't saying anything. He was quiet, staring at his food, not moving an inch.  
He knew that he had washed his hands for half an hour before dinner, but he still felt as if they were sticky with blood.

The rest of the dinner went on without any trouble or fighting. Law didn't notice the others had left until Corazon put a hand on his shoulder. "You can stand up now, Law."

Law stared at the table, where his plate had been mere minutes ago. Corazon had taken the plate which was still in his hand while he looked down on Law, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you not feeling well?"

Corazon didn't know. He didn't know why Law was so quiet and not hungry, or why he was wringing his hands over and over again.

Law shook his head, still looking at the table. "Hmh. Just tired."

Corazon's eyes lingered on him for a few minutes longer until he sighed deeply and turned towards the sink, where the other plates were waiting to be cleaned.

Law couldn't bring himself to stand up; he wasn't trusting his legs to hold his weight, and so he listened to the clattering of the dishes and Corazon's soft humming.

"Cora-san?" He asked, after a while.

Corazon stopped humming, but the clattering of the dishes did not stop. "Yes, Law?"

Law did not turn around, his shoulders hunched and his eyes fixed on his folded hands as he spoke. "Why is everyone so devoted to Doflamingo?"

This was a question he hadn't been able to get out of his head for quiet a while now.

"Why does the crew follow him so willingly, and never question his decisions?"

The clattering stopped, and Corazon turned around. "Well..." he began, his voice soft. "It's a bit difficult to understand , I think. " Law could hear the soft _clack clack_ of Corazon's heeled boots as he came over to Law, a towel in his hands as he dried them. "They all have their reasons to be here. They all had nowhere to go, and Doflamingo was the one who welcomed anyone with open arms as long as they wouldn't question his choices. " Law's eyes moved to look at Corazon, and Corazon smiled fondly.

"It doesn't seem like it very often, but family is something that Doflamingo values the most. He's ruthless and brutal whenever it comes to taking care of his enemies, and he is a cruel man, there is no denying that but..." Corazon sighed, crouching down to meet Law's gaze. He smiled at Law and moved the chair, so that Law was facing Corazon now instead of the table "...he gave them a family, and in return they gave him their hearts. Maybe it's a bit dewy-eyed of them, and I am sure it is not wise to follow someone without questioning anything they do...However, he has saved them from an even worse fate. However, Doflamingo was always good at manipulating people into liking him. I can't say if it is the same with the crew, but he likes to believe they love him because he cares."

Corazon tilted his head, his eyes moving over Law's stony face. "Why did you ask? Did something happen?"

Law shook his head, not looking at Corazon.  
Somehow he felt as if he didn't deserve to look at anyone anymore, not after what had happened because of him.

Dimly he wondered if Yorick would still be alive if Law hadn't been the one to treat him.

"Are you sure?" Corazon asked, searching for Law's gaze.

"Yeah.." Law mumbled, still looking at his hands. He couldn't help thinking about all the blood.

The weird part was; it hadn't bothered him.

It hadn't bothered him that he had been forced to cut open a human body.  
It hadn't bothered him that all is clothes had been soaked in blood.  
It hadn't bothered him one bit that he had seen the insides of a human being while taking the body apart bit by bit by bit.

He wanted to know everything.  
He wanted to know how the human body worked, wanted to take it apart, wanted to cut it open and put it back together.

But not like this.

The fact that it had been Yorick , the fact that he had been forced, the fact that it was _his fault_...

He wanted to save people, not kill them in order to use them as his playthings.

Dead bodies didn't matter to him.

What mattered was how they had died.

Yorick had died because of him, and Law just couldn't live with that.

"Law..." Corazon's voice was soft, his hand coming up to brush over Law's cheek, his gaze still searching for Law's. "What's the matter? Did Doflamingo-"

"It's nothing!" Law jerked away, sliding from the chair while doing so. "I am fine!"

Corazon pressed his lips together and he looked so worried that Law wanted to hug him instead of being hugged by him, but he controlled himself.

"I am going to bed now. I am tried. " Law declared, turning away from Corazon, who was still crouching on the floor in front of the chair. "Goodnight."

He did not turn around to look at Corazon.

If he had, he would have seen Corazon's darkened gaze behind the toned glasses.

xx

Law got a lot of new playthings over the next weeks.  
Humans, animals, it didn't matter; he worked with whatever Doflamingo brought him without questioning it.

He cut the bodies open, waited for their reaction, used them to study their reactions on all kinds of chemicals and medicine and the way their bodies reacted to blood loss and dehydration.

It didn't matter.  
It didn't matter who they were or what they were or where they came from, Law never questioned that ever again.

He did not kill anyone, though.  
That was what Doflamingo eventually did.

"They are not human anymore, they are beneath us." Doflamingo once said, his head tilted as he snapped the neck of a young woman that Law had treated. "You don't need to feel bad for cutting them open, or killing them." He leaned down, his wide smile directly in front of Law's face. "A good doctor needs some test subjects, am I right?"

Law felt unbelievable uncomfortable at that comment, because it was scratching at something that he had hidden deep down, something he had almost forgotten.

No matter who they were, a person was still a human being and Law felt no other human being had the right to take their life.

"You'll understand that one day."

He wouldn't.

Never.

"I'll talk to him." Law looked up to Corazon, who was walking next to him down the corridor. Corazon had to lean down a bit in order to talk to Law, and it looked really weird when he did that while walking. Law always feared he would fall over and onto his face. "You don't need to continue doing this. I know it makes you uncomfortable."

Law was silent.

There was nothing to be done, there was no turning back if Doflamingo had decided something, and his decision to make Law immune against killing people seemed final.

A pirate who couldn't or wouldn't kill people and wasn't able to inflict terror in the hearts of his enemies was no good, after all.

"Law, listen, it's alright-" Corazon began, but Law walked faster.

"I don't need you to watch out for me." He said , quietly.

He didn't mean to be rude, he really didn't, especially not towards Corazon. However, he knew that if he told Corazon to talk to Doflamingo that it would only end in them fighting each other.

Corazon's reputation wasn't the best, not here in this family. His constant fights with Doflamingo hadn't gone unnoticed and he had soon become the black sheep of the family. Law didn't want this to get any worse for Corazon. Him protecting Law, who wasn't really well-liked to begin with, would only cause him more trouble than necessary.

Law was a big boy, he could handle this.

"Law, you are eleven years old. I think I _do_ need to watch out for you." Corazon sighed, and Law could hear the concern in his voice.

"Don't." Law simply said.

_Please, just don't._

Law had seen what Doflamingo did with his enemies.

He didn't want Corazon to end the same way.

They reached the deck where Law sat down at the railing, the sea wind blowing trough his hair while his legs dangled over the edge. He looked up at the sky, which was bright. Just a few clouds were to be seen. It was cold,through, not nearly as warm as a few weeks ago.

Corazon didn't say anything anymore. He left Law alone while he was reading his book for the third time.

Law sat outside for the rest of the day, until it got dark outside. The light of the deck was too dim to read properly, the words were beginning to blur in front of his eyes, and it was dinner time anyway. Law sighed, standing up. He swayed a bit, his hand reaching for his head. A dizzy feeling was spreading over him, but it quickly vanished again, so Law didn't bother thinking about it anymore for the rest of the evening.

However, the dizziness soon returned as he was sitting at the dinner table.  
He was trying to get some food into his stomach, but he felt sick, like puking, and the food seemed very unappealing to him. He poked at his food, his arm resting on his table while his hurting head was supported by his hand.

Law really didn't want to sit here any longer, but he did not dare to raise his voice; he remembered what had happened the last time he had tried to get up from the dinner table earlier than the others, and he didn't want to cause a fight again.

Corazon was looking at him from time to time, though he said nothing. Maybe that was because of their talk earlier that day.

Law was staring at his food, counting the minutes.

He didn't even notice when the chattering stopped.

"Law?"

Law looked up, a bit confused because everyone was looking at him.

"Yes?" He asked, carefully, his brow furrowed.

Corazon leaned towards him, worry visible on his face. "Law, you're bleeding."

Law frowned, his gaze focusing on Corazon's face before it returned to his plate. There was blood all over his fish, and he touched his face, surprised that he could feel warm blood running down over his lips and his chin.

He hadn't noticed the nosebleeding.

"Are you alright? Wait, I'll get up and get you a-" Corazon began, ready to stand up, but Law quickly shook his head, which had been a bad idea because he was feeling all dizzy again now.

"No, it's fine, it's not that bad!" Law insisted, his hands gripping the edge of the table to keep himself upright.

Why hadn't he noticed?

His gaze was fixed on the red blood on his plate, and it dimly reminded him of something, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"You're pale. I think you should lie down." Corazon argued, still about to get up.

"Let the boy sit here if he wants to." Doflamingo waved his brother off, leaning forward to look at Law. He was grinning, but Law was sure he could see the beginning of a frown on his forehead.

"But, Doffy, he's bleeding on the food." Vergo pointed out, his voice as cold as ever, and Jora was nodding in agreement. "Such a waste!"

"Who cares about the food?!" Corazon snapped back, causing Doflamingo to glare at him.

"Well, I do." Trébol said, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes were narrowed and it rather looked as if he tried to provoke Corazon instead of really caring about the food.

Law was tried of all this, his head hurting too much for this yelling and arguing, and he felt as if someone was trying to fill his lungs with lead, slowly choking him. He stood up abruptly, the chair scratching over the floor boards.

"I am going to the bathroom." Law said, over the loud voices, but he never made it to the bathroom, because the next thing he knew was that he was falling forward face first on the table, and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: Oh man, Law's flashback is getting near, I can literally feel it. It makes me a bit sad bcs I love the arc and bcs this fanfic will probably be far off from canon then, as well as my Corazon design. I hope at least his characterisation is somewhat like mine, haha :(


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is dying, you know..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I had planned to add something else, but then it seemed to me that it would be better to end this chapter where it now ends.  
> Also; Doffy's past has been (partly) revealed. I'll see how I can add that to the story.

_I should be dead already_   
_Should have died months, no, years ago_

_But here I am_   
_Right in front of you_

_I am alive_   
_I am alive, and I won't die_

_Not until you have payed for what you did_

**Chapter 7: The Truth  
**

Law was asleep.  
He was lying in Corazon's bed, his head turned to the side while he was sleeping, his chest rasing and falling in a steady pace. He looked so peaceful right now, as if nothing bad had ever happened to him.

However, he was very pale, and Corazon couldn't help but worry.

Nosebleed was nothing unusual, but fainting was.

Law hadn't seemed sick, not that Corazon could remember.  
Yes, the boy had always been a bit exhausted during the day, and the dark circled under his eyes had become a permanent part of him, but Corazon had always assumed that was because Law was someone who didn't sleep very much.

Corazon hadn't worried more than he usually did because he had been sure that Law was just a bit tired.

"He's dying,you know."

Corazon furrowed his brow and returned his attention to his brother, who was sitting on Corazon's sofa as if it was his own, his legs crossed and his arms outstretched while he leaned against the back rest. Corazon knew that his brother was watching him like a hawk, waiting for his reaction.

"That's a bit overly dramatic, don't you think?" Corazon asked cooly as he turned his head to look at Law again.

There he was, sleeping soundly, his breath steady and his heart still beating.

Law,dying?  
What an absurd idea!

He was still so young and hadn't even seen half of the world. He wasn't supposed to die, not now, not before Corazon did.

"That's not funny."

There was no reason for him to die.  
This had to be one of Doflamingo's sick jokes.

"It's the truth." Doflamingo answered calmly. "What would I gain from telling you false information? You worry enough about him anyway, why add to that if it means nothing in the end."

"Oh,I don't know." Corazon said sarcastically. " Maybe because you like to be a dick?"

Doflamingo snorted, his head titled as he watched his brother. The room was dark, not a single light was on. The dim light from outside made it difficult to make out more than the outline of the other person. Corazon was sure, though, that the eyes of his brother were fixed on him.

Sometimes he wondered if Doflamingo could see as well in the dark as he could during the day, like a cat. It would explain why he had no problem with talking to people inside a dark room,where he could observe but wasn't watched in return.

"I can tell you everything, would you believe me then?"

Corazon hesitated, his hand reaching out to stroke over Law's soft hair. It had grown longer during the past weeks and was falling into Law's eyes now, even though they were closed, of course.  
The boy didn't move, and made no sound. His eyes fluttered slightly, though, his long eye-lashes moving against his feverish skin.

He looked very fragile now, as if made out of glass...

How ridiculous! Law had been fine all the time, why would be sick and dying now?

"Did you ever hear of the White City?" Doflamingo suddenly asked, and Corazon looked up.

"Yeah..."

He could remember having heard of it once. Bits and pieces about a never ending civil war and rumors about human experimentation.

"Well, did you know-" Doflamingo leaned forward, his hand's now resting on his tights. His white teeth were practically glowing in the darkness. "- that Law was born in that city, and even lived there until a certain point?"

Corazon's heart almost skipped a beat. He turned fully towards Doflamingo now, standing up slowly so that he wouldn't wake up Law, who sighed quietly.

"What..." his voice was sharp, like a knife cutting through the thick air of the room.

That couldn't be true.  
As far as Corazon knew, the White City was located on another island that was a few days away from the village they had found Law in.

"You've heard me." Doflamingo's grin did not falter, but it was difficult to read his emotions without being able to see his whole face. His voice was as cool and smooth as ever, the perfect mask for his true emotions.

He was so good at hiding his emotions, Corazon sometimes wondered if his brother himself even knew what he was truly feeling anymore.

"How would you know any of this?" Corazon asked instead, not wanting to argue if this was right or wrong. This would lead to nothing. "I highly doubt he told you everything himself."

Doflamingo laughed, although it was quietly.  
Maybe that was because he did care about Law, or maybe he just didn't want to deal with a whiny kid. Maybe both, Corazon couldn't tell.

"I have my ways to get the information I want about a person that interests me." Doflamingo hummed, and well, Corazon knew that to be true. "However, this time it is because I was actually there and saw him."

Wait, what?!

Corazon walked over to Doflamingo, his steps steady but slow until he stopped right in front of his brother.

"What did you say?" He asked, his voice forcefully calm while he looked down at his brother's poker face.

"Oh,sorry, did I mumble? Shall I repeat it again so your deaf ears will catch my words?" Doflamingo returned, grinning slyly.

"You..." Corazon's hands turned into fists, and Doflamingo's grin grew even wider. Corazon was surprised that that was even possible.

No, he had to calm down! Corazon bein angry and upset was exactly what Doflamingo wanted. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction, oh no!

The window was open, and a fresh breeze of cool air moved the curtains and rustled the feathers of Corazon's coat. It was so quiet, quiet except for the rustling of the feathers and the hushed voices of the brothers.

"You've met him. When." Corazon hissed, glaring down at Doflamingo. His brother didn't seem bothered by the fact that Corazon was towering over him, ready to punch a hole through his head; he was totally at ease as he looked up at Corazon, almost as if he was enjoying this.

It wouldn't surprise Corazon.

"It was,hm...roughly six years ago? That time where you've been away for a few weeks, remember? The family and I made a stop in the White City for...some research." Doflamingo put his head in his hand, sighing dramatically. "He tried to kill us. He was six and crazy, and already a lost case. That's why I didn't agree on taking him with us."

Corazon couldn't believe what he heard.

"You're lying. "He growled, his hand reaching out to grab Doflamingo by the hem of his shirt, but he stopped right in front of Doflamingo's chest, his fingers twitching.

No.  
He had to control himself!

"Wake him up and ask him about it if you'd rather hear the story from his point of view." Doflamingo answered, grinning, knowing very well that Corazon wouldn't do it.

Indeed, Corazon wouldn't do that.  
Law hadn't said anything about his past to him, and Corazon wouldn't ask him.  
It was up to Law to decide if he wanted to tell Corazon about his past, but it seemed that Corazon would hear it from Doflamingo first.

"He was six and one of those children that could be found everywhere on the streets of the city, mostly in little groups like rats or stray cats. "Doflamingo leaned back again,uncrossing his long legs. His knees brushed against Corazon's legs, but Corazon did not move. "I don't know much about his real parents, but I assume they were dead already or didn't care much about him. In that city everyone had to look out for themself and a child was only a burden, another hungry mouth to feed. That's why most of them were left to die." He smiled. " A perfect opportunity for the scientists to get free test subjects for their work."

Corazon could feel his stomach clench, and a sick feeling was creeping up his throat.

"Law..." Corazon began, but he didn't even need to finish the sentence; Doflamingo wouldn't add that detail about the experiments if it wasn't something concerning Law and his current physical condition.

"Yes." Doflamingo's smile disappeared,and was replaced by a stern expression. Corazon wasn't used to see his brother without his trademark grin. Somehow he looked much older when he wasn't smiling. "Actually, he was one of about forty children. They all had been lured into the laboratory with sweets and promises for a better future, and of course they all had believed what they had been told and willingly followed the scientist. They were children,after all, still naive."

Corazon was quiet, listening to the words. He felt worse with every minute.

"Many of them died still being held there. The small bodies of children are not made to endure the long term effect of those experiments, and most of them were too young to handle the amount of drugs they had been given. Law can call himself lucky that we took over the laboratory before he died as well." Doflamingo paused. "Well, maybe it would have been better if he had died there. Would have spared him a slow and painful death.

Corazon was sure that his brother hadn't taken over the laboratory because he had felt generous and wanted to free dying children, that was not like him. There must have been another reason, a reason that Doflamingo wouldn't explain now.

It wasn't the topic now anyway.

"So why is it that he can't remember you." Corazon asked, as he sat down on the chair opposite from Doflamingo. He still refused to belive this, even though he knew that it had to be true. "Why didn't you take him with you in the first place, why now, six years later?"

His brother tilted his head to the other side, shrugging his shoulders. "He was still dazed and tried to blow us up. He ws a crazy child, but I knew he would die sooner or later. Getting attached to a dying person is not worth my time. I made sure he wouldn't remember us."

Oh,yes, Doflamingo always found a way to make things work out his way. He really had the strings of fate in his hands, playing out everything the way he wanted it to be.

The world was his stage, and the humans his puppets, and everything that happened was a show that he had carefully planned.

"And yet here he is." Corazon's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He couldn't help but feel that all this was just another set-up, something that Doflamingo had planned long ago, when he had first met Law."How's that?"

Doflamingo laughed silently. "Fufufufu. Well, I would lie if I'd say it was a coincidence that we found him on the island." He stood up, stretching his long limbs before walking over to the big window, his back towards Corazon.

He was never afraid of turning his back to Corazon, knowing that his brother wouldn't harm him.  
Doflamingo was so full of himself, and Corazon wondered if one day that would be his downfall.

Corazon wouldn't be the one to kill Doflamingo, but someone else would surely succeed.

"I left him on the island where we found him this year. The White City was lost anyway, and I thought that I could at least send him somewhere else. I told myself that I would return a few years later, just to see if the crazy-eyed child was still around." He chuckled, his shoulders shaking slightly. "I was interested in him from the start." The sentence was nothing more than a soft whisper "He reminded me of myself when I was younger..." He trailed off, his finger tapping against the window glass.

He seemed almost melancholic, lost in his thoughts and old times. He usually never did that. Their past was behind them, and he didn't like to talk about it. Corazon could understand him in that matter. It hadn't been easy for them.

"I was surprised to see him alive." He turned his head, his glasses reflecting the pale moonlight. "I wasn't sure if he would still be alive since he was already sick when we first met, but I knew if that was the case that he would survive the birdcage." He chuckled slightly, lost in his thoughts.

Doflamingo turned his head back to the window, his eyes fixed on the dark waves if the sea. His shirt moved around his body as another breeze came through the open window, almost like the wings of a bird that was about to fly away, and his hair stood up to all sides. It had gotten longer, his hair, just like Law's.

So everything had been planned after all...

Corazon's gaze returned to Law.

He couldn't help but feel very sorry for Law.

His future was already set, had been from the beginning. No matter what decision he would have made a few months ago, it didn't matter. He would always end up at the same point, which was unchangeable; a miserable future.

This wasn't fair.

Corazon wouldn't accept this.

"There has to be a cure-" He began, but Doflamingo laughed before Corazon could say anything else.

"I knew you would say that. Always so optimistic, aren't you?" Doflamingo's voice was cold as he turned around, his head now tilted slightly as he watched Corazon. He was standing against the light, and Corazon couldn't see anything else than his silhouette and the moving shirt.

Even with his gleaming glasses hidden by the shadows he looked kind of intimidating. The dangerous edge just never seemed to leave him; it was tightly wrapped around him like a coat, a coat that he never took off.

It was his kind of protection.

"There is no known cure for the victims of these experiments. Most of them are dead already, and the ones that are still alive have to take strong medication to continue their miserable life, knowing that they will die anyway. "

Corazon knew what it was reminding Doflamingo of.

He knew what Doflamingo was thinking.

"It reminds you of mother, doesn't it?" Corazon asked quietly, his voice just a small whisper that was barely audible in the big room.

The temperature suddenly seemed to drop several degrees and Corazon could see Doflamingo tense up, his shoulders moving upwards while his crouched position became straight.

The death of their mother was something they didn't talk about, mostly because it was something that Doflamingo still couldn't handle, something he blamed on their father.

He still wasn't over it.

Doflamingo made a bitter sound as he walked towards the door, his back straight and his hands in the pockets of his ridiculous pink pants. He was tall, but not taller than Corazon. That was something that had bothered Doflamingo for years now, while Corazon liked to laugh about it.

Corazon followed his brother with his eyes as he stopped in the door frame; his elegant fingers were resting against the dark wood, and Corazon could see the rings on them gleaming slighty in the light from outside the room.

"There is no known cure, the only thing you can do is to make sure that he lives a little longer." Doflamingo replied, ignoring the words that Corazon had said.

He did that a lot, ignoring Corazon's words of concern and comfort.

Sometimes it felt as if he wanted to hate Corazon with every fibre of his being, as if he was holding on to that hatred because there was nothing else he could feel for a remnant of his past.

Corazon was okay with that.

He could understand his brother, even though he did not share his view on certain things. They were still brothers, and even if Corazon hated what Doflamingo did, what he was doing, he could never hate Doflamingo himself.

At least that was what Corazon tried to tell himself...

There was still a part of Corazon that refused to hate his brother, and maybe that was a big mistake, but Corazon liked to hope that maybe one day everything would be alright again.

"You do care about him." Corazon said quietly. He was looking at Doflamingo, who was not moving. "You do. You just don't like to admit it."

Doflamingo did care about Law, in his own weird way of caring for others. It was visible in the way he showed his frustration over the topic, as if he really didn't want Law to die.

However, Corazon couldn't say if it was because Doflamingo cared about Law himself, or about what Law could become for him.

" I will find one." Corazon whispered into the room. "I will find a cure. Don't worry, no one is going to die."

Doflamingo laughed softly, his fingers digging into the soft wood of the door frame until he pushed himself away.

The door closed with an audible click, and Corazon was left alone with the sleeping Law.

He sat in the dark for a while, trying to calm down a bit.

It would be alright.

He would help Law.

There had to be a way.

There always was a way.

Corazon was careful as he stood up, trying not to make a sound as he pulled off his ugly pink boots and placed them next to the bed.

He sighed and laid down next to Law, not touching him though. He knew that Law was a light sleeper, and he didn't want to risk waking him up.

Taking off his glasses, he turned to the side, placing them on the nightstand. He could hear Law's soft breathing, a steady sound that was almost calming.

One thing was sure; he wouldn't let Law die.

He would make sure to find a way to heal the boy!

Corazon turned to face Law, closing his eyes while doing so.

"It's going to be alright." He mumbled,more to himself than to Law. He just needed to hear the words being said out loud, so that it was easier to believe them.

He fell asleep with a frown on his face, his mind still searching for a solution even as it was already drifting into sleep.

He wasn't aware that Law's eyes had been wide open the whole time.

x

Law was back to normal the next day. It was as nothing had happened.

He still looked a bit pale, and his eyes seemed a bit glassy, but else he seemed fine.

Doflamingo explained to Corazon later that day that the effects of the illness caused by the experiments were appearing periodically, the interval between the attacks growing shorter over time. It explained why Law hadn't shown any signs of illness as he had joined the crew, but would sooner or later show more effects of the illness over the next few weeks and months.

From what Doflamingo knew the remains of the poisonous drugs were polluting Law's blood stream and the marrow of his bones. It was hard to tell if there was anything else, and there was no way to tell how long he would last. It was all depending on his strength and how much his body could endure.

Corazon thought it was remarkable that Law was still alive at all, and still doing so well.

Law was sitting on deck now, his legs dangling over the edge. He was reading, or at least he was pretending to. Corazon could see that his eyes weren't moving, instead they were glued on the same page for over ten minutes now.

"Are you alright, Law?"

Law looked up at Corazon, his face a neutral mask, a void of any emotion.  
It reminded Corazon of the first time he had seen the boy, standing in the snow with the dead frog in his hand.

"I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Law turned his head back to the book, his hair hiding his eyes from Corazon's intense gaze.

"You've been staring on to the same page for quiet a while now. Is something troubling you?"

Corazon crouched down, his arms resting on his tights as he looked at Law, who refused to look at him.

"I was thinking about something. " Law answered quietly, turning the page."That's all."

Corazon watched him as he continued to read.

Law had grown, Corazon could see it. He wondered how tall Law would be one day, and it made him smile slightly.

Hopefully he would see him all grown up.  
He really wanted to.

"Law, say, are you sure that you're alright?" Corazon sat down next to him, his own long legs now dangling next to Law's. "You look a little pale still, maybe it would be better if you go back inside."

Law looked up now, his gaze bored, almost empty. "It's quite alright." He said, but he sounded distanced, as if he wasn't really here at all. "I am fine."

They sat there for a while. Law looked at his book, turning the pages, his lips moving slightly as he repeated the words.

Somehow Corazon had the feeling that nothing was alright at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah,yes  
> I was asked about the ships in this story;  
> Well, I thought about adding one for Law, but I am not really sure about that.  
> However, it might happen that the story will contain hints of Doflamingo/ Corazon (not because I like the paring, which I do, but because it fits into the story, even though it wouldn't be a healthy relationship, at least not in this story...)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all can continue to enjoy this story even though the Canon verse is slowly but surely revealing not only Doflamingo's but also Law's past.  
> There are some rumors and theories about Law's past, and I tried to add what we know already, although I had to edit it a bit since it didn't fit 100% with what I already wrote in the first few chapters. Hope that is okay.


	9. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, getting older doesn’t mean things get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had some difficulties continuing thanks to Law's past being released earlier than I had thought.
> 
> Sry if maybe charas seem a bit off/ different than in the first chapters, my view of them has quite changed thanks to the last OP chapters...

_I don't like to celebrate my birthday._  
 _Not even with my crew_

_It's a day like any other_

_I did celebrated it,though_  
 _Once_  
 _But only because Corazon liked to celebrate it_

_He said that he was very glad for this day_  
 _Because otherwise I wouldn't be here_  
 _And that would be very sad_

_I always thought that was a nice thing to say_

**Chapter 8**

It was not like he didn't know what a birthday was.  
They had celebrated the birthday of all the boys in the orphanage, but there had never been any presents, no sweets, and only a very small cake.

And to be honest, that cake had been disgusting.

Law couldn't remember having celebrated his birthday before.  
His father hadn't been someone who had cared about birthdays, and that had been alright; they hadn't had enough money to survive to begin with, so why spend the little they had on presents and sweets?

Yes, Law had never been someone who had looked forward to his birthday, not because he didn't care but because he simply saw it as just another day, one that was like the others; he was getting older all through the year, so why celebrate it on a single day?

However, here he, standing in front of a cake that looked as if it had been made with care. There were candles, twelve of them, and frosting! It was ridiculously colorful and bright and almost didn't look like a cake at all, more like something to put into a room so everyone could marvel at its beauty.

"I hope you like it!" Corazon scratched the back of his head, grinning slightly.

"Did you make that yourself?" Law couldn't help but ask, his eyes still wide with awe.

He hadn't shown much emotion during the past days, had been quiet and very reserved.  
The information he had overheard about him being deadly ill had kind of shocked him, and the fact that he couldn't tell the brothers that he _knew_ why he was getting a pill each day before breakfast, that he _knew_ why Corazon was looking at him with worry sometimes, as if he was about to keel over again...

It made Law uneasy.

Law tried to deal with it now, all by himself. That's how he had always done it in the past.

"Noooo,no!" Corazon laughed out. "I am terrible at baking, and so is Doffy. " He leaned down, grinning. "I got it from the best bakery around the Grand Line, yo!"

Law was sure that at least one of the other crew members was able to bake a cake, but of course none of them would want to make one for Law. Law was surprised that they were even here now,in the kitchen, watching him and the cake.

"It must have been expensive..." Law pointed out, feeling uncomfortable at the thought that someone would spend money on him.

"Nothing is too expensive." Doflamingo exclaimed as he strode into the kitchen, his arms wide outstretched.  
Law noticed that his hair stood up in little spikes, and for some reason it reminded him of a hawk.  
Seeing him like that he and Corazon really did look alike, even though Corazon seemed softer around the edges.  
"Not if it comes to celebrating the birthday of our little brother."

Doflamingo's grin was wide as he ruffled Law's hair.

"These books..." Law's eyes wandered over all the books that were lying on the table. There were twelve, the exact number of his age.

"They are for you,handpicked by me." Doflamingo smiled down at him, and somehow that smile seemed very fond. "All new medical books that hold everything you need to know to become a great doctor."

He really was proud of Law, for being so smart. He always made sure that Law knew.

"Oh...I see..." Law nodded, his hand reaching out to stroke over the thick leather binding of one of the books. "Thank you, Sir." He mumbled, his eyes not leaving the books.

Books for him, his own books, something he owned...

"Hah,but my presents are much better!" Corazon pushed Doflamingo's hand away from Law's head. The older brother hissed and the next thing Law knew was that suddenly everything was dark as something was pressed on to his head.

"Huh?" Law used both of his hands to push up the hat that had been put on his head.

"You always say it's too cold out on deck." Corazon gave him two thumbs up while grinning at him. "So I thought a hat is a good start to keep that smart brain of yours warm."

Law had no time to respond; he was shoved in front of the cake again.

"You have to blow out the candles, make a wish!"

There was laughter, the family standing around the table. They didn't look very happy, but not very angry either.

Everyone seemed...in a good mood.

It was great.

And in that moment there was really nothing Law could wish for, only one thing;  
staying alive.

The cake did taste amazing.

Law was sure he had never eaten something that sweet and tasty before.

The best thing about the day wasn't the cake,though.

The best thing was the next present he got from Corazon.

To be honest, at first he hadn't quiet known what to do with it, but he grew to love it over the years where it became a big comfort in troublesome times.

"It's cat." Law pointed out, as Corazon was pressing the white furball into his face,nearly suffocating Law. "What am I supposed to do with it? It's alive, I don't want to cut it open."

Corazon looked at him with horror on his face, quickly taking the cat away from Law as if he was afraid that Law would snap it's neck. He patted the cat and it purred , rubbing its head against Corazon's chest.

Law wondered _where_ Corazon had gotten that kitten from, and especially _when_.

"You are supposed to pet it, love it!"

Law raised both eyebrows, and they disappeared under his new hat. "Why would I do that?"

"Because..." Corazon looked down at the cat, a small white fluffy thing with big ears, and shrugged his shoulders. "...that's what kids in your age do. They get a pet and take care of it."

"That's stupid." Law furrowed his brow. Of course he knew that kids liked to have pets. He liked animals too, even though he prefered them as test subjects on his table. He wasn't cruel, he only took dead animals, or tried to patch up the ones that had broken bones; he was a doctor after all, his job was to heal the ones that were hurt.

However, he had no clue what to do with a healthy living animal.

"Does Doflamingo know?"

Corazon made a grimace. "Erm, not exactly.."

"I knew it." Law sighed, shaking his head. "You can't just bring living things on the ship without-"

"Hey,I am entitled to make decisions without asking my brother. " Corazon made a grimace. "I am old enough to make my own decisions, and my decision was to give you this cat so you're not alone when I am on a mission."

Law blinked. "Oh,so it is a replacement for you?"

Corazon scratched the back of his head, shrugging. "Eh, not really. But if you want to see it that way..."

Law smiled slightly. It was a kind gesture, especially since Law felt very alone when Corazon was gone. Maybe the cat would help, even if he doubted it.

"It can't talk." He mused, thoughtfully rubbing his chin with his fingers.

"But it can listen." Corazon offered.

"Yes, but it cannot understand me." Law argued.

"Good point." Corazon sighed, putting the cat down in the floor.  
It mewed, but disappeared quickly under the big bed. It seemed it was a shy cat.

"It's a 'she' by the way." Corazon said, as he crouched down th look under the bed.  
"How do you want to call her?" He looked to Law, who was looking at Corazon in return.

"Cat." Law said, without thinking twice. "That's what it is,right?"

Corazon laughed out, and Law furrowed his brow; what was so funny about his choice?

"That'd be like naming you 'human' because you are a human."

Law rolled his eyes." That's not the same."

"Oh,but it is." Corazon looked back under the bed. He had started to make rather embarrassing cat-like noises while reaching out for the cat.

"I told you, she can't understand me anyway. She won't mind me calling her 'cat' or 'dog' or 'cake'."

"Honestly, that's just rude." Corazon shook his head, clearly unable to understand the point.  
"But, it is your cat." He gave up on trying to reach the cat and stood up again. It seemed he had accepted that the cat did not want to be near him or anyone else at the moment.

"Just be sure to take good care of it, and be careful! I am not sure if everyone here is fond of cats..." Corazon trailed off.

Law sighed deeply. "Alright."

He would take care.

...

Time went by fast,and the weather got colder really quick. Law was wearing his spotted hat every day now, he had to admit he was very glad to have that hat, and he wasn't the only one wearing a hat lately.

Corazon seemed to like hearts, or rather the symbol of a heart , and Law noticed he was wearing more and more heart-related things. Such as a wine-red hat with tassels that had small hearts at the end, or a white shirt with a heart print. Law assumed that was because of his position as the heart officer, and he wondered if Corazon would ever wear these things if it wasn't for his position.  
Corazon had never appeared as someone who tried to show off his rank, but over the past weeks things _changed_ even though Law couldn't tell how or why.  
It just happened, slowly,until Law couldn't remember when things had been different.

Maybe the fact that the fights with the Marine had become more frequent was one of the reasons why things began to change.

Yes,that had to be the reason.

"You need to learn how to fight." Doflamingo said one evening, as he watched Law reading one of his countless medical books. "You can't always rely on people to save you whenever you need help." His voice was soft, not stern, and Law looked up.

Doflamingo was referring to that one time Law got nearly killed by another pirate. Thanks to Doflamingo,though, he had survived that rather unpleasant encounter with a few scratches and a shock.

It still confused him, how much Doflamingo seemed to care. There were days when he was horrible, the crulest man Law had ever seen who had no mercy for his victims and no compassion for anybody but himself, and then there were days when he...was different, kind even, where he helped Law with his studies, where he sat down next to him and talked with him about the most random things and made sure that Law was getting whatever he needed.

 _Sometimes_ , Law thought, _he is like two entirely different men._

And sometimes, sometimes he was really alike to Corazon.

Corazon would probably never admit it, would always say he was never like his brother, but Law could see it, had always seen it; all the differences and their similarities. Corazon was not that different from Doflamingo than he or Law had always thought, but that was something Law learned later, when he was older and able to understand a few things better.

"I don't want to fight." Law said, his gaze directed back at the book.

"That's what we all said once." Doflamingo sighed heavily before he got up with one swift movement. "Your training will start tomorrow."

He was gone before Law could say a word.  
It wouldn't have mattered anyway, because what Doflamingo said was always going to happen eventually.

...

Training with Lao G. was no fun, neither was the training with Gladius or any of the others.  
It was certainly better than the times Trebol had to watch over Law because both of the brothers had been away, but being beaten up by an old man was really not as funny as it sounded.

In addition, Law's current health situation wasn't helping at all. While he wasn't keeling over or coughing up blood, being exhausted and tired most of the time was kind of annoying and the bruises he got from the training were hurting even more than they normally should, not to mention that they were a stark contrast to his skin, which was getting paler week by week.

"I don't think you should be doing this." Corazon said, as he sat on a barrel, a cigaret between his fingers while he was watching Law who was trying to catch his breath after one of the countless training sessions.

Corazon had always been smoking, even though Law had tried to ignore it. "It's not good for your health." He would always mumble, but Corazon would always only wave him off and lit the cigaret anyway.

Sometimes he even managed to burn his clothes, wich also included almost setting himself aflame, something that never failed to amaze Law - although not in a good way, since it really wasn't something to be proud of.

"Doflamingo is right, I can't just stand around being useless to the crew." Law grumbled in return, hugging his knees to his chest as he watched Corazon.

Corazon shrugged lazily, blowing out the smoke into the air, away from Law. "I'm here to protect you."

Law snorted at that, but had to admit, that idea was...not that bad.

"I couldn't take you serious anymore from the moment you decided to wear this weird make up."

Corazon looked hurt for a moment, dramatically placing his hand over his heart. "I decided to fit in better and you blame me, I am truly hurt."

It wasn't only the red lipstick and the blue sign under Corazon's eye that was new.

Somewhere along the way Corazon's pink feather coat had been replaced by a black one. Doflamingo had always been fond of Corazon's pink coat, which was somehow no surprise to Law given Doflamingo's weird obsession with flamingos, and he had taken it whenever Corazon dared to leave it somewhere within Doflamingo's reach. At some point Corazon had given up trying to get it back, probably because Doflamingo was never really voluntarily returning the coat in the first place.

One day Corazon had shown up with a black feather coat instead of his pink coat. Law had no idea where he had gotten it from, and Corazon had never said why he even needed it. Now the brothers reminded Law of two birds. In his head he liked to call them the raven and the flamingo, but he never said that out loud. Those were stupid nicknames, and no one cared for those anyway.

Law liked it, the black coat, more than the pink one, which had now become Doflamingo's trademark along with his pointy glasses and his wide grin.

You could argue about his sense in fashion,especially if it came to the pants with the flames and the bright feather coat, but Law had the feeling a lot of people forgot that Doflamingo was no one to play games with.  
He was like a raptor disguised as a flashy songbird with bright colors, a false mask that was easy to fool people.  
Law had been fooled as well by that, and later he would regret that deeply.

"I don't understand why you try to fit in in the first place.."Law said, his voice low so no one would hear them. "You always seemed...rather displeased about a lot of things concerning the crew."

Corazon tilted his head.  
He really did look like a big raven now, with his black coat.

"Sometimes -" He sighed, slowly breathing out the smoke. "- it is better to fit in."

Law furrowed his brow, not really getting what Corazon was trying to say, and the man smiled and put his hand on Law's head, ruffling his hat. "You'll understand one day."

Law growled slightly, ducking away under the hand.  
The brothers both liked to say that, that he would understand things one day.  
But if he didn't understand them now,with no one explaining them to him, how would he understand them later?

"Don't pull that face on me. You look as if I did something bad." Corazon made a pouty face, which looked very pouty thanks to the glasgow grin he had painted on his lips.

It almost looked like a mask, and Law wondered if Corazon had decided to simply hide behind it. Why, Law couldn't tell.  
There were a lot of things he couldn't tell lately, and he began to wonder if things weren't as easy with the brothers as he had first thought.

"Please take it easy." Corazon said quietly as he stood up.

He didn't know that Law had heard everything he had been talking about with Doflamingo that night a few weeks back, where he had been lying in the bed wide awake.

Law himself couldn't remember much about his past, and he blamed the drugs and experiments for it. He couldn't tell if what he had heard had been right or wrong. He could barely remember anything.  
What he knew though, was that he was going to die, and neither Doflamingo nor Corazon knew that Law knew about it, too.

They were searching for a cure, were being nice to him...

He should be afraid, of dying. He should be angry.  
But he wasn't.  
He wasn't even sad.  
Somehow he was oddly numb, as if he was seeing everything from someone elses view, as if it wasn't _him_ who was about to die but someone else.  
Someone he didn't care for.

There were nights were he would lie awake, wondering if he would ever grow old enough to become a real doctor, or a pirate maybe, officially someone of Doflamingo's crew.

There never had been anyone to survive the experiments, though, so why should Law.  
He would die,just like the others.

He wasn't afraid, but he was sad, even though he never really showed it.

And he did hope for a cure, but with every day that hope seemed to fade away, and things began to become more and more meaningless.

He hated it.

But then again, he did hate a lot of things lately.

"Let's go inside, hm?" Corazon nodded towards the door, smiling gently.

Law found that he couldn't even appreciate Corazon's warm smiles and his nice words anymore.  
Somehow even those seemed oddly fake to him, even though Law knew the other only wanted the best for him, that he _tried_ to do the best for him...

What did it matter,though, when it was clear that Law would die anyway.  
A part of him found it extremely unfair that neither of the brothers had said a word about it, the other part told him that they didn't because they thought he had no clue about what was going on.

Did they really think he was so naïve? Even without listening to their talk he had known for quiet a while that his condition wasn't the best.

He was a doctor, after all. He knew.

"Yeah." Law stood up, nodding slightly, maybe even to himself. "It's cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay  
> Tbh I still don't quite now how to continue. I don't think I can continue the way I wanted to, not bcs it wouldn't be possible (aka AU) but bcs I feel I cannot. I like the canon version, and I don't want to mix it up with my own version and all. I do want to write fanfics, I love writing, and have so many ideas for fanfics (I really do want to write one about Doffy's, Cora's and Vergo's past for example, or maybe a CoraDofla fanfic, something like that...Or a doujin maybe)  
> I think I just don't like my own characterisation anymore. It's not bad, but not like I see the characters anymore, which makes it very difficult to write this fanfic.
> 
> I cannot say if I do or do not continue this fic...  
> I will try my best! I am sry for the long wait, and sry for not being able to simply continue. Anyway, thanks so so much for reading this. I appreciate every review and every like.
> 
> You're awesome, thanks!


	10. You know,there is a cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know,there is a cure.  
> But it comes with a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke,so...  
> I think I have figured out how to continue with this story now that the past is out and I realized that a few things didn't work out anymore. Writing scenes between Cora and Doffy is really weird, since my view their relationship is different now... But as said,this is an AU now, so I hope it works anyway!  
> I am also planning/writing another story (which you might have seen on my page) about them, which will then turn out a bit more like I imagine their relationship now.

_Never judge a person's behavior without knowing their past._

_I once heard that sentence and it made me laugh._   
_I had to think of you, and how you never knew anything about what happened in your past._   
_Or Cora-san's past._   
_I knew nothing, still don't know anything._

_But it wouldn't change anything, nothing._   
_I am standing here before you with only one intention;_   
_I want to kill you._

_Whatever happened in your past doesn't concern me._   
_You're an asshole._   
_A tragic past doesn't excuse this._

_And Cora-san..._   
_Cora-san is still dead._   
_And he won't come back even if I'd know everything about you._

_You're reason to kill him,there was none._   
_None at all._

**Chapter 9**

_He is running._   
_Running and running and running fast and faster, as fast as his scrawny legs can carry him._   
_Run,run,run!_   
_His lungs burn._   
_Take another turn, to the right, grab his arm, tug him along._   
_"Don't stop don't stop, run faster!"_   
_Please run faster!_   
_They are going to get you, they are going to get you and you'll be dead._   
_They are going to get us._

_"Stop them, get a grip."_

_Everything is turning dark, where is he going?_   
_The scene is changing in front of his eye; the people are gone, or are they?_

_How old is he, fifteen?_

_Where did he go,where did his brother go?_   
_He has no clue; brother is gone, has been gone for ages._   
_Maybe he is dead._   
_He surely is dead._   
_Maybe that is better._   
_Crying all the time,too weak for that world; without his protection his brother is dead for sure.._

_"We need to go!"_   
_Someone is grabbing his arm now._   
_"Hurry, they found us!"_   
_They run,again, again he is running and running._   
_All his life he is running._   
_This is not the life he wants, this is not the life he deserves!_

_He is a world noble, he is above them all!_

_"I am done running!" he screams._   
_He is so angry._   
_He is so angry at the world and all the people, at everyone!_

_How old is he again?_   
_He cannot remember..._

_"Your fault, this is your fault!"_   
_Is this his own voice?_   
_Why is everyone screaming?_

_People grab him._   
_They yank at him._   
_They tear at his clothes, the little clothing he has left..._

_Let go._   
_Let go, let go of me, let me go!_   
_Don't touch me!_   
_Don't you dare to touch me!_

_He is hurting all over._   
_It hurts, everything._

_He's so hungry..._

_Hands everywhere, no matter where he runs they try to grab him,they try to pull him down,down into the ground down even deeper._

_He is sure they are trying to pull him into Hell._

_But,isn't this Hell already...?_

_"Kill that brat!"_   
_"He knows too much!"_   
_"Kill him!"_

_Everything is an endless maze made of streets, dark streets without any light._

_He falls._   
_It's too late._   
_He cannot run anymore._   
_They are going to get him, he can hear them already._

_"Kill the brat, kill him!"_

_It's too late,he can see the knife glistening in the dark and-_

He gasped, coughing, and sat upright with one swift movement, his body trembling as he tried to calm himself.

_One,two three._   
_Take a deep breath..._

_Calm down, wilde heart..._

It was beating so fast, his heart.  
There were times where he was sure he had no heart at all,but tonight he got a grim reminder that he still had one indeed.  
Just like any other person...

Like any other human _..._

But he was no human,was he?

He groaned slightly, rubbing his forehead as his free hand was searching for his glasses.  
They had been on the table,he was sure...

There was a headache coming and his throat felt dry.

He needed a drink, or maybe two.  
Maybe a whole bottle would do.

His hand was still moving over the table top,knocking over the box of pens and the empty glass.  
He couldn't find them,his glasses, which only made his mood worse.

Damn, he hadn't meant to fall asleep...

"I didn't know you're having nightmares."

His head moved so quickly that he was sure he heard something snap, his eyes narrowed now.

"And I didn't know I gave you permission to enter my room while I am asleep." he hissed back, his body tense again.

Every fibre of his body was now set on defense.

_Never let down your guard..._

If living on the streets thought him one thing it was to never fall asleep without anyone watching your back.

His brother only smiled at him, cocky as he was. The red lipstick only seemed to add up to that grin, and Doflamingo couldn't help but scowl.

"You're so moody after getting up." Corazon pondered, his head tilted as he stood a few feet away from Doflamingo's desk. The light from the table illuminated his soft features and was casting dark shadows over his eyes. "Some things never change I see."

He always looked like a kid to Doflamingo.  
Not even the make up could make him look older.  
To be honest, if anything it only made him appear even younger.

The only thing that gave away his age was his voice. It wasn't as deep as Doflamingo's, but it was as smooth as his and definitly deeper than one would expect.

"Did you wait here at my side for me to wake up only to tell me that I am a moody person?" Doflamingo raised one eyebrow, grinning lazily as he got up. "Too bad,I already knew that."

Grinning was so easy.  
He had taught himself that.  
 _Never let people see what you really feel, or else they will find your weakness and destroy you._  
 _As long as you smile though, and never give away your fears, you'll be above them._  
 _And that's where you belong,that's where you stand; above them all._

That was why he needed his glasses.  
One can tell very little of what is going on inside of you when they aren't able to see the emotions displayed in your eyes.

And no one was allowed to see anything of what was going on inside his head, not his crew and neither Corazon.  
His thoughts and emotions where his and his alone.

Doflamingo was walking around the room,searching for his glasses, and Corazon didn't move; in fact his brother simply stood there and watched him with an unreadable look on his painted face.

"What?" Doflamingo snapped, after several minutes of silence.  
His glasses were gone.  
But he was sure he had left them on the table...

"He won't make it any longer."

Doflamingo looked up, his eyes leaving the table to look at Corazon who stood calm and tall.

He was so tall, his little brother.  
When had he gotten so tall?

Doflamingo couldn't tell.

"What?"

Corazon blinked, his face showing no emotion at all as he repeat the words with a clarity that made Doflamingo shudder slightly.

"He won't make it any longer."

He knew,of course, what his brother was talking about. How could he not, he was very aware of the problem.

"His condition is getting worse and worse by day." Corazon continued, as if Doflamingo didn't know that already. "He has difficulties to get up in the morning, he gets tired easily and the nosebleeding got worse."

Doflamingo knew.  
He knew that very well because he _saw_ it every day.

It was almost funny, how easy the human body was to be defeated.

"He'll be fine." He shrugged, simply waving his brother off. "He's strong and I am close to finding a cure. There is a Devil Fruit that has sparked my interest..."He trailed off.

 _She died just like him_ , a voice told him quietly, _and he'll die just like her._

That's why he shouldn't have gotten attached to that boy in the first place.

"Time is running out." Corazon said, stepping closer, one step and then another. "We need to hurry."

His voice was urgent,so different from all the times he had cried as a child.

Rocinante had cried all the time. About so many things. Often not even for himself, but because for others. He had cried for the dead cat on the street, he had cried for the little girl that had no food just like themself. He had cried for mother, and he had cried for their father. He had cried when people had beaten them, because it had hurt and because he had been able to understand them.

Empathy, Corazon's greatest power that was yet his biggest weakness.

It was something Doflamingo would never have, and even if he did, it would never be as great as Corazon's.

_Attaching yourself to anyone makes you weak._

"You were a crybaby." Doflamingo said quietly, as if they weren't talking about the dying boy at all.  
People died every day.  
That was life, what did another little boy matter.

Weird, how much it did matter,though.

"You cried all the time."

Corazon stopped, blinking in surprise at those words.  
Doflamingo looked at him, looked at the face that was so much older now and still didn't seem to look any different.

"You've changed a lot."

Corazon laughed at that. He actually laughed, quietly but bitterly, as if those words were venom to him.

"I wish I could say the same about you."

Those words didn't hurt, not at all: Doflamingo hadn't changed. He had grown stronger, yes, more ruthless, colder..

But he hadn't changed.

"You're still that arrogant brat that tries to order people around." Corazon was standing before him, watching him with his blue eyes that seemed so much warmer than Doflamingo's own pale eyes, as if they had absorbed all the warmth the world had to give, taking it all for themself, while Doflamingo had been left with nothing.

He grinned.  
He grinned,like he always did, and he hoped it was reaching his eyes.

Did it matter,though,if it did? His eyes were cold anyway, so whatever he did, they would never shine as bright as the eyes of his brother.

"That's no way to speak towards your captain." He reminded his brother.  
He leaned forward, until his cold eyes were boring into Corazon's.  
His brother didn't flinch.

It was almost cute, how he tried to fit in now. Bright clothes had never been his, and showing off his position wasn't something he had liked to do.  
Now,however, he was wearing a shirt with pink heart prints, as if trying to show that he had finally accepted the position that he had been pushed into.

Was it because he didn't want Law to get it? Because he didn't want Law to get tied to Doflamingo?

He couldn't see through his brothers intentions.

He couldn't trust him.

And now, since Law had joined them, things were getting even more complicated.

"You know very well that I don't care about that." Corazon returned, his voice smooth and calm.  
He wasn't moving away, no,in fact he was moving forward a little more, until their noses were touching.

Doflamingo could almost feel Corazon's heartbeat, could almost hear it.

And here they were standing,so close to each other that it would only take inches for their lips to meet, and yet they were so far apart that a world could fit between them.

Doflamingo chuckled quietly, and moved,turned around.  
Was that a sign of weakness?  
Maybe.  
"I know."

He moved towards the big glass front, his eyes roaming over the sea before him, cold and dark.

It would only take one punch from Corazon to throw Doflamingo through the glass.  
His brother didn't move through.

Corazon could have killed him so many times, but he had never dared to do it.  
In return, Doflamingo had never tried to kill him either.

He wondered why.

Why wasn't he able to kill his brother?

"The Fruit I was talking about-" Doflamingo began, not facing his brother. "- is the Ope Ope no Mi. "

Corazon was quiet, and Doflamingo was surprised by that. Surely his brother knew what it meant for Law to eat the fruit. Doflamingo had talked often enough about his plans for the fruit.

"You plan on sacrificing him." Corazon's voice was dry, sharp, like a knife cutting through the silence of the room.

"Yes."

It was funny,how easy those words left his mouth.

He had never planned on sacrificing Law some day. The boy was meant to be his right hand,after all. Oh,but since his brother already had a fruit...

Of course,he could sacrifice someone else of his family. One life for immortality, they all would gladly offer themself for him.

"Medical knowledge his requiered to use the fruit to its whole extent. You can see how perfectly Law is suited to be the user of this fruit."

He paused before adding, "It is the only solution to cure him."

If it wasn't, if there was another way...would he still use the boy? Would he still force him to eat the fruit, knowing the boy would die in order for Doflamingo himself to gain immortality?

He couldn't tell.

He couldn't tell if he really was that heartless.

The boy was reminding him of himself. He didn't want to kill him, but if he had to in order to gain immortality...

"You are a monster,after all."

Doflamingo turned his head towards his brother, and laughed.

It was a shallow, empty laughter, that filled the whole room.

Corazon was quiet, his gaze directed at Doflamingo, and his beautiful eyes were filled with hate.

Doflamingo turned around now, walking towards his brother again, his steps steady ans sure. He stopped in front of him, his eyes narrowed and cold.

"I am a Celestial Dragon. And I will do whatever it takes to get to my goal."

"You _were_." Corazon said quietly. "And even if you still were one it would be no argument to justify your actions. Nothing would."

How naive he was, how _good_ he tried to be.. _._  
His little brother,always trying to play the hero even though he was not made for that role at all.

Maybe Corazon had thought Doflamingo would be angry, which he was, but he didn't show it the way Corazon had probably assumed.  
In fact he smiked, his hand now on Corazon's shoulder while his thumb was moving over the soft skin of his neck, up and down. That gestured could be interpreted as kind if anyone saw it, but Corazon knew very well that the intention behind this gesture was not meant to be kind at all.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand." Doflamingo purred, a dangerous edge in his voice. "One day something like this will get you killed."

Corazon's mouth turned into a smile, his painted lips forming a perfect fake grin.  
"If speaking the truth will get me killed than so it be. I won't keep quiet."

Doflamingo chuckled, his thumb digging hard into the soft skin underneath his hand. Corazon hissed slightly, more angry than hurt, but didn't try to stop his brother.

Doflamingo leaned down until his lips were at his brother's ear. "I know what you're planning on doing." He whispered, enjoying the slight shudder his words caused to go through his brother's body. "I know that you plan on taking Law away from me, now even more so after I told you about what I am going to do. I am not stupid. But I want you to know.." He increased the pressure on the skin, knowing that it would leave a bruise. His other hand was moving up the slender neck before grabbing the chin forefully, forcing Corazon to stay still. His brother was very quiet."...that I won't show you any mercy if you try to get through with this."

Before leaning back up to look at his brother he licked at his ear, his tongue moving over the elegant jawline, an action that caused another shudder to run through Corazon's body.

"You're allowed to leave now." Doflamingo whispered against his lips, before letting him go with one sudden movement, almost pushing Corazon away from him.

Corazon stumbled a little but said no word as he turned around and left the room as quietly as he had entered it. Doflamingo stood and watched him leave, a big grin on his lips.

"I have warned you, brother. This is the only warning you'll get." He called after him,right before the door closed with an audible click.

_Everything that happens now is up to you._


	11. Don't worry, I've got this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is hope  
> There is always hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews, kudos and bookmarks. I am very glad that you people still like the story even though it's an au now uvu

_The only thing a doctor cannot heal_   
_Is a broken heart_   
_I know_   
_I've tried_   
_And failed_

**Chapter 10**

The light in the room was dim, the windows open. It was early in the morning, the sun about to raise. Corazon was standing in the doorway, his gaze stern as he looked at the small figure lying in the big bed.

Law was sleeping, his breath heavy and his skin pale,almost glowing white in the dim darkness of the bedroom. From time to time there was a heavy sigh or a soft weezing to be heard, a reminder that his lungs were trying their best not to collapse under the heavy weight of the illness.

To Corazon he looked dead. There was no other way to describe it. It was as if death was hanging over him,reaching out for the boy, ready to grab him if Corazon looked away for just a minuted.

He was afraid, very much so.  
One day,two days, how long would Law last?  
He was so young, and no kid should look like this, ill and pale and almost dead already.

It made Corazon's heart string with a familar pain that he knew very well. He had felt it years ago, while sitting at his mothers bedside.  
He had cried when she had died,of course, but it had been Doflamingo who had cried the hardest.  
After that,though, Corazon had never seen him cry ever again.

He didn't want things to repeat themself. He didn't want to watch Law die,unable to help him just like back then when he had been unable to help their mother.

This time he would save Law.  
This time he knew how to do it.  
 _This time_ , Corazon swore to himself, _no one will die._

His plan was risky.  
They would have to leave, but it was for the better.  
Law would die if he stayed here, one way or another, and Corazon wouldn't let that happen.  
No.  
He would take things in his own hands, he would take Law far away, would make sure he was save. he would get the fruit, would give it to Law, and then they both would flee, far far away where no one would find them, where Law would grow up save and healthy, where he could be a kid just like he was supposed to be.

Yes, Corazon was determined to make this happen, even though it sounded like a stupid naive dream even to himself, but he didn't want to let go of this little bit of hope that he had just found in the deepest darkness of their reality.

He made sure to be quiet as he walked up to Law. The boy was so tired all the time but sleep was something he rarely got. Most of the times he was lying awake at night, coughing and wheezing with a high fever, trying his best to be quiet.

It was horrible, to see him this way, really horrible.

Corazon pressed his lips tightly together, and he was sure his lipstick would be gone in a few minutes if he continued to gnawn at his lower lips.  
He really, really tried not to cry, but everything was just too sad,wasn't it?

If just things were different...  
If just Law was healthy at least...

"This really isn't fair,is it.." Corazon mumbled, more to himself than to the sleeping child. Nest to Law lay the cat,curled next to his head,sleeping quietly. They had become quiet the pair,those two. The cat was always at Law's side whenever he was in the room, which had become more often during the past weeks, with him having to stay in bed. However, the cat seemed to help Law with having to stay in the room,giving him something to do while he was unable to do much else.

"All this...I am so sorry." Corazon swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat, his face determined now.

Everything would be fine. Yes, it was a promise Corazon was going to keep.

Carrying Law out of the bedroom was easy. He was a light-weight and a small child, and he was so exhausted that he didn't notice that they moved.

The cat meowed, trying to follow them, but Corazon couldn't allowe her to follow. She would run away for sure, but sayting here wouldn't be better...

Corazon's gaze drifted to the nightstand , where he had put Doflamingo's glasses.

The cat would be taken care of,he was sure. She was not his first priority now, and as much as he liked the cat, taking it with them was out of question.

"I am sorry, but it's probably for the best."

The cat,of course, did not answer.

"You will probably hate me for this.." Corazon mumbled, as he put Law down on the bench of the small boad. He had made sure to take as many blankets for Law as he could find, because of there was one thing that was important than it was keeping Law warm, since his body refused to have a steady and normal body temperature. "... but I am sure you'll understand it one day."

They had been lucky, very much so, because no one had been on the deck to stop them, and even if, Corazon's powers would have easily allowed him to pass them without any of them noticing it.

It really wasn't fair, to take Law away from the Donquixote crew now, because they were Law's family now. Doflamingo was a person that Law did admire, maybe more than anyone else, but Corazon just couldn't let him stay here. He had to take Law away, even if it meant ripping him away from his new found family and his beloved pet friend. They had never been on the best terms to begin with, but Corazon was sure that it would be difficult for Law anyhow.

They had tried to find a cure, but had come up with nothing, nothing except the fruit.  
However, Corazon would refuse to give up.  
There were hospitals everywhere, and he still had the location of the fruit...

Corazon looked down at the piece of paper in his hands, the small notes he had taken from Doflamingo's table while his brother had been asleep.

"It's going to be alright." He promised the sleeping Law,as he tugged the blanket higher so the kid wouldn't be cold. He leaned upwards, his eyes on the big ship of his brother, which grew smaller and smaller in the distance, almost hidden now behind the soft veils of the early morning fog.

He wished he would never see that ship again, but something told him this wouldn't be the last time to see it.

With numb fingers he reached for a cigarett, only to remember that he had forgotten the pack on the ship.

Law was very quiet, had been quiet for the past few days.  
He had been angry at first,of course, had thrown a tantrum about how he wanted to go back, how he missed his cat, how he wanted to talk to Doflamingo...

Corazon wondered if Law even knew about his condition. He was smart, though, so Corazon didn't doubt that Law already knew that he was not getting any better, only worse.

Corazon hadn't told him,though, about how serious it was. He had told him, of course, that they would go and get the fruit for Law. "You need an awesome Devil Fruit ,too."

Corazon was sure Law knew already that this trip was no concidence but well planned.

No calls had been made, the Den Den Mushi was oldy silent as well, even though by now the crew must have noticed their disappearance. He wondered what this meant, but had no time to spend further thoughts on the family and his brother; Law's health was at its worst, and slowly despair began to gnawn at Corazon's heart.

"We will reach the island soon." He informed Law, as he sat next to him on the small bed he had made out of blankets.  
"The fruit is there. You remember me telling you about it,right?"

Law's glassy eyes moved just a little to gaze at Corazon, but no sound came over his slightly parted lips, only the heavy weezing was to be heard. Corazon wasn't even sure if Law could recognize him in his current state of fever delirium.

Corazon forced himself to smille soothingly, his hands running through Law's sweaty hair.  
"If we get the fruit you will be able to heal yourself. Isn't that great?"

He had no idea how often he had told Law those words, those _lies_ about how everything would be just fine...  
He told him those so often that Corazon himself started to believe that they would both get away unharmed.

How delusional, how naive..

"After that you'll be able to be a real kid. I know you want to become a doctor,but first you need to go to a real school. A school with other children where you learn everything you don't even need to know but it will be glorious. We will have a little house,you know,I thought about it. Maybe something at the beach, because I know you like the sea. Not being able to swim will probably be a problem, I know,but it is worth sacrificing your ability to swim in exchange for your health,don't you think? And wow, those powers must be awesome,I heard so much about them..."  
Corazon trailed off.

Law was quiet.

The days passed on, and a bad feeling was starting to grow stronger and stronger; this was taking too long. He hadn't properly estimated the time they would need. ..

If Law died now, if this was his fault...

He should have waited.  
He should have waited until Doflamingo got the fruit, should have waited until Law had eaten it,should have waited until the boy was healed and able to walk before he left the crew with him.

He was so stupid!  
In his fear of Law being sacrificed, tangled in Doflamingo's strings just like Corazon,unable to escape, he had forgotten that Law's body was not able to move around in his current state.

If Law died now it was all Corazon's fault.

They did reach the island, finally, finally after two weeks on the sea, with only a few stops where Corazon hastily got them everything they needed.

Law was half asleep, blinking confused as he noticed that they weren't moving anymore.

"We have reached Swallow Island." Corazon said cheerfully, looking down at Law as he stood up. He tried to keep up his carefree attitude around Law,because the last thing Law probably wanted was to be pitied because of his current state. A little hope would do him good.

"The island where I will find the fruit."

It had begun to snow, the cold being almost unberable now. Corazon hoped that Law would get through the few hours that he had to leave him alone in order to get the fruit.

"How long will it take?" Law asked, trying to sit up. It took several attempts to do so,but Law refused to accept any help from Corazon. He was too proud to admit that he was too weak to handle normal things like sitting up or eating by himself.  
This small action alone had left him drained of all his strenght, his pale face sweaty and exhausted looking.

"It shouldn't take too long." Corazon smiled, reaching into the poket of his coat to show Law the note he had taken from Doflamingo's table, his lips froming into a grin. "I have the exact location here, all I have to do is go and get it."

This was a very optimistic view on the current situation, but telling Law the truth was no good either.

Law had a frown on his face, a sign that he wasn't really convinced that any of this would work, but he stayed quiet about that.  
"I don't want to stay here." He declared, his arms crossed infront of his tiny chest. "It's cold and lonely, and I don't have anything to read."

Oh,of course Law would complain,he did that quiet a lot lately. Maybe it was because he was so annoyed by his sickness, maybe it was the puberty that was starting to show.

"Stop whining!" Corazon huffed, flicking his finger against Law's head; the boy yelped, rubbing his forehead as he glared at Corazon.

It was good that he was at least strong enough to do that. There had been days where all he had been doing was lying around, breathing unsteadily.

Those days where the worst, because Corazon always feared Law would die any minute. He often stayed up till late at night, making sure the boy was still breathing.

"I'll be back before you even notice that I am gone! And then you'll get the fruit. After that you'll be busy trying to get to know your new power and all."

Law still looked very sceptical but did not argue. He didn't look very happy,though...

Corazon sighed, leaning down to ruffle the boy's hair,and Law grimaced as he ducked away, maybe embarrassed by the action.

It was shocking, the illness had not only made Law's skin pale as snow, but slowly started to bleach his black hair to white. Law usually hid his hair underneath the hat, but today the hat was out of sight.  
Corazon wondered where it was.

"I don't like being alone..." Law grumbled. It sounded stubborn, like children did when they didn't like a desicion that an adult had made over their head, but Corazon knew that Law was speaking the truth; it was a deep hidden fear inside Law, to be left alone by everyone he actually cared for. Law had never really uttered that fear, but Corazon didn't need to hear it; the worried look in Law's eyes was enough to tell him that the boy wasn't lying when he said he didn't like being alone.

"I know, I know." Corazon sighed heavily as he leaned back up. " Try to sleep,alright? If you sleep time will pass even faster." He grinned wide, but Law only frowned more.

"What if someone comes and finds me? And the boat? I cannot protect any of our belongings..." he trailed off, the sentence ' _because I am too weak_ ' was left unsaid hanging in the air between them like a cold pressure to the chest.

"That won't happen." Corazon assured him calmly. "I have docked the boat where no one will find it, I promise. Just...rest, stay warm. I'll be back when you're awake."

Law looked as if he wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth again and stayed quiet.

Corazon continued to smile at him as he jumped off the boat onto the snowy beach.

"Hey,Law." He called out, turning back to the ship. Law looked over the railing to him, only his eyes visible behind the wood.

"After I got the fruit and we're off on our own we won't be returning to Doflamingo. There are different reasons I'll explain to you later, but what I want you to know is that it will be time for you to call me by my real name, because I won't be Corazon any longer."

Law blinked, maybe a bit confused, but nodded. "What is your real name, then?"

Corazon grinned, waving. "I'll tell you when I'm back. Meanwhile you can ponder about it, and you better come up with good ideas."

"That's not fair!" Law said, his head now fully visible as he glared at Corazon.

The blond only snickered as he walked towards the center of the island, his frame hidden in his fluffy black coat as the wind yanked at his clothing.

He would be back in no time! With his powers it would be easy to soundlessly approach the men and attack them. After that all he had to do was get the fruit and hurry back to the ship.

Corazon could feel the hope getting stronger and stronger, the single spark turning into a wildfire that consumed his whole heart and lit it aflame.

He would save Law.

He would get the fruit.

There was no need for despair, because Law would survive.

After that,all he had to make sure of was to cut the strings that tied him and Law to Doflamingo.  
He had been planning to do so a while back, and now he had the courage to finally do so.

He had to tell the Marine.  
There was no other way from stopping his brother than giving him to the government.

Some part of him had always refused to do so earlier, why he could not tell. Maybe it had been the single sliver of hope that he had carried within him, the hope that his brother would change to the better. None of this had happened though and now that Law was here, in danger of being caught in the net of lies and corruption, things were even more dangerous.

He walked fast and without a stop towards the location that had been written down on the paper.  
It was a small warehouse that served as a base for the pirates in charge of the fruit. Corazon was careful as he approached the building, staying hidden behind the few trees. The snow was too bright and his dark coat too conspicuous for the white surrounding, but he was lucky; no one ws to be seen outside house.

Maybe today was his lucky day.

Using his powers he walked towards the house, crashing through one of the lower windows after making sure that no one was in the room. The glass broke without a sound and his feet touched the dirty ground without a single noise to be made.

It was quiet.

Not because of his powers, no. No sound was to be heared, everything was quiet.

Maybe too quiet?

Pirates were loud and did not fear their enemies. Them staying here should involve loud talking and noise, but there was only silence.

Corazon frowned, a disquieting feeling nagging at his heart.

This smelled of a trap.

Nevertheless, he had to move forward, had to make sure if his worry was right or wrong.  
With quick long steps he walked down the endlessly long corridor. It was dark here, darker than outside with only a few dim lights burning here and there, which were illuminating the cracks in the wall and the holes in the wooden boards of the floor.

No sound was to be heared, not even his own footsteps.

Silence was all that was.

The bad feeling only grew worse and worse with each empty room he passed.  
The lower floor was completly empty, and he had lost all of his hopes for the upper floor already when he entered the single big room.

They were dead.  
All of them,either that or they had left their captain alone to rott here, silced into pieces. The boy parts had been piled up in the middle of the room,like an abstract work of art made of flesh.  Judging from the cuts and the dried blood on the dusty floor the man couldn't be dead for longer than three days.

It meant the fruit was gone.

Corazon could feel his heart stutter, and all strenght left him as his knees hit the floor, his eyes fixed on the dead body in front of him.

He had failed.

He had failed Law.

Law would die.

This was his fault.

He should have been faster.

If he just had been faster...

Just a little...

His hands trembled as he clenched them to fists, trying to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat.

His heart was beathing so fast he was sure it wanted to escape his chest.

They had no time...

There was no time to search for another cure. This had been their only hope.

Now it was gone, out of reach, maybe somewhere at the other end of the world...

Corazon closed his eyes and tried to calm down; crying wouldn't help him now!  
He had to stay strong, for Law, for them both, because if he gave up now they would be damned for sure.

There was hope,there was always hope, always a way even if it was just a small path to go.

There was a chance that the fruit was still on the island! A very small chance, but it was a possiblity! If it wasn't on the island it had to be around somewhere, they couldn't have gotten far within two to three days...

Corazon hastily stumbled to his feet, almost falling over them. He needed to hurry, the faster he got back to Law the sooner they could sail off.

However, it would probably wise to check the island first, for any possible information regarding the new master of the fruit. Corazon doubted that he would find anything, not if the person who had stolen it was careful enough to hide their tracks, which they probably were.  
The fruit was desired by many pirates, and the Marine had their eyes on it as well. Being in possession of the fruit was a lot of trouble, and probably not even worth all the money it could bring.

 _Maybe_ , Corazon thought as he jumped over a fallen trunk, _maybe the fruit has been eaten already._

What then?

Would he be able to kill that person?

Nah,not if he had to...

He could, of course, be as ruthless as his brother if it came to certain things, but he tried to avoid killing people as much as possible.

Asking the person to heal Law was another option, however, knowing how long it could take to handle the power of a fruit this was probably out of question, especially if the person didn't have the requiered medical knowledge...

His feet nearly slipped on the snowy ground as his long legs carries him over the icy.

He needed a plan.

 _Maybe_ , he wondered, _maybe trying to do this alone hasn't been a good idea._

He was one man trying to come up with a plan to save a sick child, a man with not enough money and certainly not enough time.

_You can always go back to your brother..._

The voice in his head sounded like Doflamingo, and it made Corazon flinch inwardly.

No,never, he couldn't go back.

He couldn't do that to Law.

But what good would it do Law to make him suffer, when there was the possibility that Doflamingo and the crew could help them...

_No,no, no,no!_

They couldn't go back!

They would never be allowed to leave again.

A life in a golden cage, was it worth it?  
Was it better than dying?

Was it selfish,of Corazon, to decide such things without asking Law first?

 _He is a child_ , Corazon's voice gumbled in his head, _he's too young to decide anything like that, something so drastic..._

Was he,though? Too young?

Corazon pressed his lips so hard together that it did hurt, but thanks to the cold wind slapping into his face he hardly noticed the pain.

He was out of breath, his lungs hurting thanks to the cold air as he reached the place where he had docked the little ship.

It was still there, and relief washed through Corazon, filling him with warmth.

He hadn't even realized how afraid he had been to find an empty place without Law.

He quickly walked over the big ice field. The snow was almost taking his sight now, the wind harsher than in the woods, where it had been blocked by the big trees. Now it was blowing freely, taking already fallen snow off the ground to throw it into Corazon's direction.

Grabbing his hat by the tassels so it wouldn't fly away, he called out for Law.

"Oi,Law! I am back! There is a slight change in our plans, but don't worry! I've got this!"

Corazon sighed as he finally reached the deck of the ship. Having to leave Law alone was something he always disliked. There was always a nagging fear that the boy had gone when Corazon returned.

"I hope you could sleep a little. I know the storm doesn't make it easy, but the blankets were warm enough, weren't they?"

Corazon brushed the snow off of his shoulders as he entered the little cabine that they had provisionally built out of wooden rods with a blanket as roof.

"Uh,are you still asleep?" Corazon looked down. "I am sorry if I disturbed you I-"

Corazon reached out for the bundle of blankets on the ground, expecting Law to turn over as soon as he felt the familiar hand on his small shoulder, but Corazon's hand found no shoulder.

There was no Law.

Only blankets.

Corazon's heart began to beat so fast that he felt like throwing up.

"Law?" he called out,hoping the boy was somewhere else on the small ship, but there was no where he could have gone...

The ship was empty.

"Law!"

No response.

Law was gone.

Where was Law, why was he gone, where was he!

Corazon quickly turned around and ran towards the railing,leaning down to see if he could find the boy somewhere in front of the ship, but no, nothing.

Only white snow.

Panic began to grip Corazon on a tight grip, making it difficult for him to breath.

Had Law been kidnapped?!

Had to, he was far too weak to leave the ship all by himself!

How long had Corazon been gone?

How many hours had passed?

"Law!"

Corazon jumped off of the ship, his feet hitting the snowy ground with a soft crunching sound, a sound that seemed far too loud to Corazon's ears.

Footprints,there had to be footprints!

Frantically he began to search the ground, nearly on all fours as he tried to find anything that could lead him to Law.

But there was nothing, nothing at all! The snow was completly untouched, Corazon's footprints the only sign of life.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god!_

Corazon's breath began to speed up, and he tried his very best to stay calm, but it wouldn't work! All he could think about was Law not being here with him.

What if they had killed him?

"No,no,no,no!"

Corazon was close to ripping his hair out.

This was his fault! He shouldn't have left him alone, shouldn't have taken him away in the first place!

God,how naive had he been that he had believed this would work out!

"Oh god, no..."

His heart was beathing so fast,so fast he was sure it would break out of his chest.

"Law, I am sorry,I am sorry..."

He need to find him! He needed to look around the island, he had to be here!

Corazon turned around, his shaking hands grabbing the tassels of his hat. He would find Law, he would and -

His eyes grew wide and he had to suppress a gasp. The hands holding the tassels let go and fell to his side, while all words left his mouth without a sound.

"I am disappointed, Rocinante." Doflamingo said, and his voice was bittersweet. "So very, very disappointed in you."

He was standing in front of Corazon, only a few feet away, wearing a black suit and his dark shades. One hand was hidden inside the pocket of his trouser, the other arm was holding Law who was resting his head on Doflamingo's shoulders, seemingly asleep.

All breath had left Corazon, and he could slowly feel his world crumbling apart.

A smile formed on Doflamingo's lips, but it was cold and without any joy.

"You haven't learned anything at all..." He took one step forward. "Seems like we have to start all over again."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a rough draft/plan for this story but I am not 100% sure where this is going yet. I hope you liked the prologue anyways


End file.
